Damage
by LuckyCharm.698
Summary: One of my first complete stories... Buffy shows up with Andrew at the end of Damage to collect Dana but has to stay longer due to another slayer and Fred. Buffy in the hospital, Cordy comes back and drama fills the chapters! TOTAL BA! but spike friendly
1. Reunion

_**Summary -** At the end of Damage when Andrew is convincing Angel to let him take the slayer instead of a bunch of slayers backing him up there's only two of them. Buffy and Faith show up and convince Angel to let them take the slayer. Buffy has other reasons to stay which involve Fred, another slayer and music._

_**A/N -** Starts at the end of Damage when Andrew is convincing Angel to let him take the slayer_

_**DISCLAIMER -** None of it's mine but the idea... I got the parts that are directly from the show from the transcripts_

_**-- DAMAGE --** By Out-Of-Reality  
_

**_Chapter 1 - Reunion_**

**-Outside The Basement-**

Angel and Wesley escorted Dana's gurney out of the basement along with a group of armed guards, "Chain her into the van. I want armed guards ridin' with her in the back."

Andrew cut him off causing them to stop, "That's all right, boys. I'll take it from here."

"What?"

Andrew explained, "Totally 'preciate your help on this one, big guy. Never could've found her without you, but you got enough problems of your own to worry about."

Angel wasn't buying it, "Get outta the way, Andrew."

As Angel started moving Andrew stepped in his path once more, "She's a slayer. That means she's ours."

"Yeah. Sorry. Not how it works." He turned to the guards. "Load her up. Don't hesitate to tranq her if she so much as..."

Andrew stepped right in his face and cut him off, "No. I don't think you... heard me, Angel. Do you think we're really gonna let you take her back to your evil stronghold? Well, as they say in Mexico... No. We're not... gonna... let you."

"She's psychotic, and I'm not turning her over... to you."

"You don't have a choice. She's coming with me one way or another."

"You're way outta your league. I'll just clear this with Buffy."

Andrew casually answered, "Where do you think my orders came from?" Angel was stunned enough to let Andrew continue. "News flash, nobody in our camp trusts you anymore. Nobody. You work for Wolfram & Hart. Don't fool yourself... we're not on the same side. Thank you for your help... but, uh... I got it."

Angel acted as if he was unphased but you could see the hurt in his eyes as he spoke, "Do you think I'm really going to just give her to you? You can't take her and watch her yourself. Now move!"

"I'm not by myself."

It was at the moment that Faith and Buffy emerged from the shadows behind Andrew. Buffy had her eyes matched with Angel's as she walked behind Andrew. Before Angel could speak Andrew turned around and yelled at Buffy, "About time Buffy. He looked like he was about to hit me and you and I both know I bruise very easily."

Faith smiled, "I thought you said you could handle this Andrew. We thought you were 82 percent more manly."

Buffy started laughing, "Calm down Andrew. Go wait in the van."

Andrew stood still, "You know I am more manly. You guys should have seen me. I actually almost got her."

Buffy nodded, "Yea yea yea, We'll hear it on the way home, just go wait in the van."

Andrew huffed and started walking to the van, "Hurry up already."

Buffy and Faith smiled at each other while shaking their heads before being interrupted by Angel, "Buffy!"

Buffy turned to him, "Hey Angel."

"What are you doing here?"

Faith answered, "Well we sort of figured you wouldn't really hand over Dana to Andrew so we pulled authority."

Angel looked at buffy, "What he said, was it true?"

"Every word."

Angel sighed, "You know I'm not evil Buffy."

"I also know you can be. You and your friends are being played Angel no matter what you think you're trying to do and while you are in this position I know you can't do what it takes to take care of Dana. She needs us right now."

Angel stared at the blonde in front of him. Something was so much different. Every word that came out of her mouth was so cold and superior. This wasn't the Buffy he knew. Faith was almost the exact same way... The look she had on, the look they both had was not that of a person but of a slayer.

Angel finally replied, "You may not think so Buffy but we have the power and resources to help her faster and easier."

Faith jumped in, "No you don't Angel. She's a slayer and that's a power you stopped understanding the minute you took this job."

Buffy stared into his eyes, "Look Angel, we're going to take her and we're going to help her even with your debate because we both know Faith and I could take you all within a few minutes."

Angel and Wesley were shocked to speachlessness as Faith and Buffy took the handles of the gurney and started walking to the van. Buffy let go and turned back to Angel as Faith continued to the van, "A lot of things have changed Angel and they can't be changed back. It was nice seeing you again."

Angel couldn't even smile, "Bye Buffy."

Buffy nodded and turned around. She yelled one sentence before she got in, "Tell Spike to call me when he finally grows up because this being scared thing is ridiculous."

She didn't wait for a response as she hopped in the van and Andrew started to drive off. Angel and Wesley just stared after the van. Wesley spoke first, "So that's it? You're just gonna let them take her?"

Angel just continued to stare, "She's one of theirs. They can handle it. Besides... you heard the man. We got enough problems of our own to worry about."

Wesley nodded and after a short silence, "Well buffy and Faith have taken more of a duty upon being a slayer."

"What does that mean?"

"You saw them Angel. I bet they sense or feel every slayer becoming or dying. They sense their power more now then ever and it's noticible."

"You can take the man out of the watcher but you can't take the watcher out of the man."

Wesley smiled, "Dana will be okay Angel."

Angel nodded, "They're cold Wesley."

"She'll come back Angel. You know her too well."

"Not anymore but I know someone who does."

Wesley stared, "Spike?"

Angel didn't confirm that or deny it, "Can you..."

"Clean this up? Of course." Angel smiled and took off toward the med centre of Wolfram And Hart.

**-Spike's Room-**

Spike's arms were now bandaged and reattached. He sat up in his bed actually wearing a hospital gown when Angel walked up to the doorway. Spike noticed and looked at him then looked down, "Come to tap-dance on the patient, have we, doc? I'd give you the finger, but apparently I won't have the motor skills till the drugs wear off."

Angel walked in, "A lot of pain?"

"More than I'd like. But not as much as you would. Just what I deserve."

Angel sighed, "I didn't say that."

"No. I did. The lass thought I killed her family. And I'm supposed to what, complain 'cause hers wasn't one of the hundreds of families I did kill? I'm not sayin' you're right... 'cause, uh... I'm physically incapable of saying that. But, uh... for a demon... I never did think that much about the nature of evil. No. Just threw myself in. Thought it was a party. I liked the rush. I liked the crunch. Never did look back at the victims."

Angel was caught up in the conversation, "I couldn't take my eyes off them. I was only in it for the evil. It was everything to me. It was art. The destruction of a human being. I would've considered Dana a masterpiece."

Spike paused before asking another question, "What happens to her?" Angel looked a little hesitant. "What happens Angel?"

He sighed, "I don't know. Andrew tried to take her. Didn't trust us to help her."

"Andrew double-crossed us? That's a good move." He smiles a little. "Hope for the little ponce yet. Though the tingling in my forearms tells me she's too far gone to help. She's...one of us now. She's a monster."

"Buffy and Faith will help her. It's in thier blood."

Spike's head snapped towards Angel, "Buffy and Faith? I heard they were spread around the world."

Angel stared at him, "Right now they're probably passing the leaving L.A. sign."

"They came for the girl. She couldn't face us so she got the boy to."

Angel shook his head, "She couldn't face me Spike. She said you should grow up before you talk to her. I think we're pretty lucky because they would have killed us."

Spike looked concerned, "So what's going to happen when she comes back?"

Angel looked confused, "They won't come back."

Spike smiled, "Look I know you pride yourself on knowing Buffy more then anyone but..."

"You know her more. I know Spike. I'm not admitting anything but you've always known slayers which is probably why you and Buffy actually had anything."

Spike smiled with a sly smile, "We should have got that on tape. I bet that's the first time you've ever said anything nice to me."

Angel ignored that, "Can't even take a compliment."

Spike smiled, "Well it is the first time you've given me one."

Angel just sighed, "So you think she'll come back?"

Spike nodded, "I know she will."

"You know this how?"

Spike smiled, "Because it's me and you Angel."

"I don't know Spike. You didn't see her and Faith. Their emotions...It was like they didn't have them."

Spike smiled, "Oh peaches, if only you studied slayers like I did. They believe emotions make them weak and it's been like this forever until now. Buffy is the strongest slayer alive because she found out how to use her emotions to make her strong."

Angel looked confused, "So she's going to come back so that we can hurt her?"

Spike smiled, "Now you're catching on. A slayer's strength is their pain."

Buffy giggled in the doorway, "Oh Spike how I missed hearing you anylize me like you know everything about me and being a slayer."

Spike smiled, "Well I do pet!"

Buffy walked over to the bed and leaned on Spike's legs, "Okay so tell me which emotion I'm feeling now because you didn't tell me you were back."

Spike screamed in pain as Buffy almost broke his foot, "A little angry I guess."

Angel looked at buffy, "So why'd you come back?"

Buffy smiled, "I guess it's because I wanted you guys to hurt me."

Spike glared at her, "You know I'm right."

Buffy nodded and replied with sarcasm, "Yes because I'm not here because Giles phoned me saying there's a slayer here in L.A."

Spike looked down in shame and Angel half smiled, "Another one?"

Buffy nodded, "Yea only She's not insane."

SPike looked up at her, "Well I was partly right."

"Whatever Spike."

Angel continued their conversation, "Where's Faith and Andrew?"

"They went back to headquarters to start the rehabilitation process. I hopped out of the van when Giles phoned me."

"So you came back here?"

Buffy nodded, "Kinda broke and I was hoping for a place to stay until Giles phones back tomorrow afternoon."

Angel wasn't looking for that type of answer. It almost scared him but he regrouped quickly, "Of course." Then he realized something, "How'd you get in here without anyone realizing?"

Buffy smiled, "Well I'm sure someone will come running in here soon to tell you about the 8 or 9 uncounsous bodies lying in the hallway." Angel and Spike looked surprised "Don't worry, I didn't kill them."

Spike smiled, "With the way you're acting I wouldn't be surprised if you did."

Buffy looked at him with anger, "You're going to give me a lecture on my attitude Spike. I wouldn't even go there right now."

Spike sighed, "When have I ever cared for going to far?"

Buffy looked even more angry, "Well I guess my bathroom and a permanant bruise can vouch for that."

Spike looked instantly apologetic, "Buffy..."

Buffy looked at Angel, "I'll wait outside. I don't need this right now."

The vampires watched her walk out then Angel turned to Spike, "What did you do Spike?"

Spike still hadn't lifted his head obviously sadly imagining that night he almost raped Buffy, "She'll tell you and then you can kill me."

Angel walked to the door, "I'll be back Spike."

Spike nodded and Angel walked out the door to see Buffy and an uncounscious guard, "You weren't kidding."

Buffy nodded, "Yea well, he tried to stop me."

Angel looked down at the obviously aggrivated Buffy, "What did he do?"

"Nothing I want to talk about right now." There was a small silence as they stared at each other. When Buffy turned away she spoke, "So can I have that room or are you going to make me sleep with Spike?"

Angel nodded, "You can sleep in my room. I'll probably be working all night anyway."

Buffy nodded, "Patrol and stuff."

Angel looked down, "Actually there's paperwork to do about tonight."

Buffy smiled, "Fight the crime by writing about it."

Angel got all defenisve, "Look Buffy, I know this isn't like what it used to be but we are changing things."

Buffy held her hands up, "Not looking for a fight Angel and I couldn't care less about how you do things anymore. I learned last time to not make judgements or tell you how to run things. I'm only here for a room and to catch up."

Angel was yet again shocked. Buffy wasn't just cold but she was rude. "Yea sure. Follow me."


	2. Flirty Buffy and Angel Talk

**-Angel's Room-**

The walk to his room was in silence. Angel noticed her intrigued look at the enormous office he called his own and the elevator that also belonged to him. When they did finally get to his apartment upstairs Buffy threw a bag by the bed, "Nice set up, very nice."

Angel nodded, "A place to shut my eyes."

Buffy looked around, "I like the mansion better."

Angel looked surprised, "Why?"

"I was never one for being classy. At least the mansion has some sort of comfy and soothing feeling. This place is so cramped and defenitely not you."

Angel looked around and then at her, "You wouldn't know me anymore would you."

Buffy smiled, "I guess not but I do know the mansion was more then a place to hang your hat."

"It was also a place of really bad memories."

Buffy looked down knowing he was referring to her sending him to hell then looked back up. "Yea it was also a place of really good ones."

Angel and Buffy smiled for the first time at each other until Buffy moved to the bar. She looked back to Angel, "You have a bar of blood."

Angel smiled, "Yea accomodations are great."

"Have any real alcohol?"

Angel was surprised, "Since when do you drink?"

Buffy smiled, "Well after you broke up with me I drank and became a cave woman and then after I came back from heaven and was sad Spike got me smashed and even though they both turned out bad it worked for a while. So now it's just something I do."

Angel nodded and walked to his desk. He opened a cupboard revealing actual acohol and not just blood. "There you go. At least when you're tired tomorrow, I'll know why."

Buffy smiled and poured herself a shot, "There you go."

Buffy walked to the bed and hopped on it. "Although the bed is defenitely better then the one in the mansion."

Angel smiled, "Maybe that's because we always used a blanket on the floor."

Buffy smiled, "That could be it."

Angel stared at her as she smiled on his bed with her legs crossed. He finally saw a hint of the old Buffy, the girl he fell in love with. He couldn't help but smile, "You're a mystery Buffy Summers."

Buffy smiled, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Angel nodded, "Well only the ones I love."

Buffy knew he admitted to loving her again but she just smiled. She couldn't deal with too many emotions right then. "Well then I guess it's just me huh?"

Angel nodded. He knew Buffy didn't need the angsty conversation they always had when he was around and honestly he wasn't in the mood either. There was a small silence as Buffy sat there and he leaned against the wall. "So, do you know who the girl is?"

"I will when Giles phones tomorrow."

Angel nodded, "So you're in England again?"

Buffy shook her head, "Yea I tried the normal life in Rome but we both know I'm not good at being normal anymore so I talked to Giles. I train slayers and teach them to not kill people and only vampires. I deal with the much younger ones though and now the insane ones."

Angel nodded, "So Dana is your responsibility."

"She will be when I get back."

"What are you going to do?"

Buffy sighed, "All work and no play makes Angel a dull vampire."

Angel smiled, "All play and no work makes Angel a dead vampire."

"Well Dana just needs to figure out the difference between visions of the past slayers and her life. I'll probably be a psychiatrist and then talk to her about the root of a slayer's power. The whole watcher to slayer speech."

Angel nodded, "Looks like you have that figured out now."

"What? The root of a slayer's power?"

Angel nodded, "Yea."

Buffy thought about it for a few seconds, "I used to think Spike knew it better then anyone could ever know because he always had me figured out. Even when he was evil he knew me like the back of his hand and now that I look back I find that it's not that he knew me but it's that I didn't know myself. He just brought up all these feelings I tried to hide. I guess I can't hide being a slayer anymore."

Angel nodded, "Well Spike has practice. He's been tracking slayers since..."

"You told him about them in a mine shaft."

Angel was surprised and walked towards her, "How'd you know about that?"

Buffy sighed and finally downed the whiskey, "Well Spike gave me this big talk about killing the slayers and brought that up and then when I died I got to see every evil thing you and Spike ever did."

Angel stared at her with desbelief, "What?"

Buffy shook it off, "Don't worry about it. I long since forgotten and I don't like talking about it."

Angel started pacing, "Well you're going to have to! I mean this is about me! You've seen things only you..."

Buffy cut him off, "And Cordy and Faith have seen."

Angel stopped and stared at her, "You know about those two huh?"

Buffy nodded, "That I do."

"Does Spike know?"

"No."

Angel nodded, "You didn't talk about it at all huh?"

Buffy shook her head and walked back to the bar. While pouring another glass she answered, "Well I answered Spike's questions. When I first came back I had to dig out of my own grave and I was a little out of it still so I talked to Spike about it. Big long conversation about dreams and stuff but after that night I met with you I didn't bring it up once."

Angel nodded already knowing about her and her grave. "So how do they know about you being in heaven?"

Buffy smiled remembering that day, "Well Xander called this demon which made Sunnydale burst into song. My last song was about how nothing was worth living for and then everything went to hell from there."

Angel nodded noticing the emotional conversation was coming on so he changed the subject, "At least it wasn't literal hell."

Buffy smiled, "Surprisingly."

"You're smiling more now then before."

"Yea well when tension is relieved you finally get to smile. Plus I'm in the same room as you."

Angel looked a little slyly, "Being in the same room as me makes you laugh?"

Buffy walked back to the bed and sat down with a sly smile, "No it relieves tension."

Angel smiled already knowing that was her answer. "Ironic how there's always tension when we're around everyone else though huh?"

Buffy nodded, "Like a god damn soap opera."

Angel smiled, "God those are annoying."

Buffy laughed a little, "You watch soap operas?"

Angel got funny defensive, "Well Spike stalks me so I kind of have to!"

Buffy laughed, "Oh I know what you mean. When we had him chained to the bath tub in giles' house he wouldn't shut up about the got damn soap operas. Timmy was down a well."

Angel actually laughed and sat down next to Buffy. "I don't see why he likes them. His attention span was like devoted to one thing only."

Buffy nodded, "Who knows about our Spike these days?"

Angel looked down, "So how come you didn't phone or anything when you found out Spike was back?" Before Buffy could answer Angel asked another question, "How did you know?"

Buffy smiled, "Willow. She has this thing of knowing when there's an amazing amount of energy or magic being used. She's a goddess now."

Angel looked surprised, "A goodess huh?"

Buffy smiled, "Yea, for 3 years she was a nerd, for 4 years she was a lesbian and for a year she was evil and now she's a goddess. Amazing how things change."

Angel nodded in agreement. "So how come you didn't..."

"Phone?" She paused before replying "Because I didn't want to see him or you. I was a little on the working myself out part of life and I know things get confusing. Plus I thought I knew Spike well enough that he would come to me and I wouldn't have to come to him."

Suddenly Angel found himself defending Spike and he didn't know why, "He was about to leave Buffy. A few times actually but he got..."

"Scared? Yea I figured." She paused and lay down to stare at the cieling, "You've been to Rome right?"

Angel nodded, "Yea. Didn't like it though."

"Yea well being tortured can have that effect on you."

Angel's surprise quickly passed, "I forgot you saw that."

Buffy nodded, "Mm hmm. Do you remember it being so busy?"

Angel just stared down at her, "Not really. I wasn't much into people in Rome."

Buffy nodded, "What about Paris?"

Angel smiled, "I liked Paris. People just blend in as long as you speak french."

Buffy smiled, "I want to go to Paris."

Angel smiled, "You can you know."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Yea." She paused for a few seconds, "Do you remember Ireland?"

This one really made Angel think, "Most of those years I try to forget."

Buffy defenitely understood, "What about before you were turned and before the bar nights?"

Angel smiled as he remembered, "Christmas was the best. Our neighbors would gather in one place and there would be this big celebration and all the problems and dissappointments would dissappear."

"I miss Christmas."

Angel smiled and stared down at Buffy, "Me too."

Buffy looked into Angel's eyes, "What about your family? Did you have any sisters or brothers?"

For some odd reason Angel didn't think of how he killed them but of how he used to play with them. There wasn't guilt for a while but happiness he didn't deserve as he answered Buffy. "I had two sisters and one brother."

Buffy smiled, "Sisters are a pain in the ass. I mean one minute they look up to you and the next they're stealing your clothes and not listening to you."

Angel smiled. He admired Buffy when she was smiling this much. He felt it was even better that he could do it for her. "Yea I know what you mean."

"How come we never talked about these things before?"

This question really hit Angel hard because he didn't actually have an answer, "I don't really know."

Buffy moved to lean against the pillows and Angel followed her actions. Now they lay side by side as Buffy spoke again, "Do you ever wish you could change things?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I mean if we did change things we wouldn't be here today but if we did change things we wouldn't have had to go through what we did to get here."

Angel looked over ot her, "Why are you thinking about it?"

Buffy didn't meet his eyes, "Because sometimes things get to a point where you don't care who you hurt to make things better and when it get's to that point regrets always follow. What if we could wish away those regrets?"

Angel stared at her suspiciously, "You're not a vengence demon are you? Because I learned a long time ago to be careful what I wished for."

Buffy smiled, "I'm not a vengence demon! I'm just good at making you do things!"

Angel laughed a little, "That you are Miss Summers, That you are."


	3. Buffy meet LA Gang

**_-Angel's Room-_**

They were extremely close now, staring into each other's eyes. They were both smiling still and both were mad when his apartment door was opened by none other then Wesley who got flustered when he saw them, "B... Buffy, you're back."

Buffy smiled and looked over, "Yea, here for the night."

"Dana?"

"Faith and Andrew brought her back to England. Your mom says hi by the way."

Wesley smiled, "You talked to my mom?"

Buffy smiled, "Oh yea. It's easy to see you come from that family Wesley."

Wesley smiled, "Thank you I guess. So why are you talking to my mother."

Buffy sat up once again to actually talk to him which obviously angered Angel but he didn't show it and sat up to also awaiting Buffy's answer. "Your father actually. When the Council was blown up he wasn't actually there and when Giles and I got there we figured your father could help us in creating a new headquarters and he was more then happy to help. He kept asking about you though, it was like he thought I knew something about you that no one else knew. I think he thought we were dating."

Wesley smiled, "Why?"

Buffy smiled, "I don't really know. Anyway though as your father started to help more I kept going over to your house. Your mother is an amazing cook Wesley. I have no clue how you left home. She's a brilliant woman too. No idea how she didn't become a watcher. And your house! It's a freaking castle." Buffy turned to Angel "You should see his room! They changed some of it but there's still these posters of..."

Wesley cut her off, "Well that's interesting Buffy." Angel and Buffy shared a small laugh "She didn't happen to show the..."

Buffy smiled even more, "Photo albums?" Wesley looked scared "Yea, every single one. Right from potty training to Watcher training."

Wesley blushed, "This is our little secret right?"

Buffy smiled, "Willow and Giles were actually with me."

"Oh dear!"

"Don't worry Wesley. Secrets safe with us. Wait actually Xander too."

"YOU TOLD XANDER?"

Buffy laughed, "Don't worry he knows not to do anything. I actually beet him up now."

Wesley nodded, "Well I'm glad you like my life so much Buffy."

Buffy looked down, "I don't know. Sometimes your father keeps trying to tell me what to do like I'm a watchers charge all over again."

Wesley smiled even more, "Well that's my dad."

"You should phone or something. Your mom misses you."

"Thanks Buffy."

Angel finally added to the conversation, "Not that this isn't terribly humorous but why did you come in here?"

Wesley stopped smiling and was serious all over again, "I just needed to know if you were going to do the paper work or shall I?"

Angel looked down to buffy, "You can do it."

Buffy smiled as Wesley spoke again, "Spike is free about noon tomorrow. I take it we're paying for his operation?"

Angel nodded, "Make sure Fred does his evaluation though to keep it safe. I don't want his arms just falling off or anything."

Buffy stuck out her tongue causing Wesley and Angel to smile. Wesley stared at her, "Being a slayer I would think you're used to blood."

Buffy spoke a little louder then she had to, "And slime, and ashes and green stuff and even things that bleed pink but do you have to talk about it? Geese."

They smiled again until Wesley spoke, "Sorry for the late hour, I think I shall be..."

He was cut off as fred walked into the room. "Sorry Angel but I..."

She stopped mid sentence as she saw buffy and Angel on the bed. She walked to stand by Wesley as Angel smiled. "Fred this is buffy. Buffy this is Fred."

Fred smiled, "Oh this is Buffy! I was beginning to think you were a myth with how much you've been mentioned lately yet I haven't met you. It's like an honor and everything. I mean longest living slayer and written about in all the books. This is great."

Everyone smiled especially buffy, "They write about me in books? Me specifically?"

Fred adjusted her glasses, "Of course. I mean it has only been 7 years of slaying for you but there's plenty of books dedicated to your fight to save the world."

Buffy smiled even more, "Is that how Dracula knew where I was? Because frankly I never figured that out."

Fred smiled, "No of course not. You're known throughout the demon plane as well. Hell we even heard of you in Pylea. You were like a bed time story of hope for all of us."

Buffy had a little tear in her eye as she stared down to Angel, "I'm hope!"

Angel smiled back and petted her head, "You were always hope."

Buffy smiled and looked back at Fred, "Thanks...Fred right?"

Fred nodded, "Yep. I'm the science one."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "So you're like Angel's Willow."

Fred smiled and nodded, "How is Willow?"

Buffy shook her head, "Wouldn't know. Hasn't checked in for three days except to tell Giles about the new slayer. Last I heard she was on this retreat thing with the coven."

Wesley looked at Buffy who was now staring down, "You all aren't in the same place anymore?"

"Well Dawn's in Rome and I see Willow sometimes. Xander likes Africa too much so I see him like every 3 or 4 months. I'm the one who travels all over the world yet never been to Paris."

Angel smiled at that knowing their previous conversation. Fred stared at her, "Well, at least you get to see a lot of places."

Buffy nodded, "Yea it's cool. I liked Austrailia a lot."

Angel smiled, "I liked it there too!"

Buffy smiled, "You would. You got to throw Spike into an ocean to see how long he could swim for."

Everyone had a small laugh when Wesley looked at Fred, "So why did you come in here?"

Fred hit her head, "I just had to clear some forms with Angel and I was looking for you. I need a few more supplies."

Angel finally saw the clipboard and pen she was holding. "Bring them here."

Fred nodded and walked over. Buffy caught herself staring into fred's eyes. There was something there that she couldn't place. Before Fred noticed buffy looked away. Wesley noticed though, "What's wrong Buffy?"

Buffy just shook it off, "Just a feeling."

Angel looked a little worried, "What?"

Buffy lied again, "Nothing. I promise. I was just zoning."

Fred looked lost, "Huh?"

Buffy smiled, "Don't worry, they're being a watcher and ex boyfriend."

Fred nodded, "Understandable. You must feel overprotected sometimes. I mean with all these people around you thinking they know what's best for you. You must feel loved."

Buffy smiled and looked at Angel who looked guilty. "Yes very overprotected and dumb and helpless."

Angel stared at her, "I don't mean to..."

Fred interrupted, "I'm sorry buffy. I didn't mean to start anything."

Buffy shook her head, "You didn't. We always get angry."

Fred smiled, "Well that's good then."

Wesley smiled and stared at fred, "You're looking at the worlds most confusing relationship. I stopped trying to figure it out once Buffy quit."

Angel looked at Buffy, "You quit?"

Buffy sighed and looked at Wesley, "You've been working with him for 5 years and you didn't tell him that I quit the council?"

Wesley shrugged, "Well after revealing I had been fired it didn't seem important."

Buffy shrugged, "It isn't. I just thought you would have told him. It doesn't matter though, I was back with them right before I died. I made Giles rich."

Wesley nodded, "Retroactively paid right?"

Buffy nodded, "It was a great speech."

Wesley smiled and then fred handed him a list. "I don't need them right away but if you could get them to me by at the latest tomorrow night."

Wesley smiled, "Of course."

Fred looked at buffy, "Sorry for the intrusion but I should be..."

All of a sudden Angel's door opened again and Lorne walked in, "Look Angelcakes I need some papers signed and it can't wai..."

His words were also cut off by the site of buffy and Angel sitting in the same bed. Buffy turned to Angel, "You should think about locking the door."

Angel nodded, "Buffy this is Lorne. Lorne this is..."

Lorne smiled, "The slayer. Oh this is great." He turned to fred, "Did you ever hear the stories?"

Fred smiled, "I have. This is like the biggest..."

Lorne smiled, walked to Buffy and hugged her, "Honor in the world. See I figured I would meet you someday seeing as you and Angel were all love-held and I was right."

Buffy smiled as he let go, "Extremely nice to meet you to Lorne."

Lorne kept going, "I mean the stories were filled with hope and strength. I even heard you had the most amazing singing voice and the reason you stopped trying to sing was because you thought it wasn't that important anymore. Oh it was so sad yet it's happy now."

Buffy looked down as Angel stared at her, "I didn't know you wanted to sing."

Buffy looked up at him with watery eyes, "I've always wanted to sing."

Lorne looked apologetic, "I didn't mean to..."

Buffy smiled at him, "Don't be sorry. About time I started thinking about things like that again."

Lorne walked over to her and wiped her cheek, "You're so sad."

Buffy looked confused until Wesley explained, "Empath demon. He reads your soul when you sing."

Buffy smiled, "Maybe I'll sing soon. Wouldn't mind seeing what my soul says."

Lorne stood up still staring at buffy, "Anytime sweetness."

Fred looked at lorne, "What did you need?"

Lorned unfolded some papers he took out of his pockets and took Fred's pen. He walked over to Angel, "Budget bills, stuff about money."

Angel nodded and took the pen. He signed it and spoke, "Okay."

Lorne smiled and looked at buffy again, "You should come by. Sure all the demons would want to hear the slayer sing."

Buffy shook her head, "I don't think so."

Lorne patted her head, "Okay pumpkin."

Buffy looked toward Angel, "I like him."

Angel smiled, "Obviously."

There was a small silence until the door once more opened. Buffy bounced back on the bed lying there while staring up at Angel, "I swear one more person walks in and I'm locking the god damn door."

Angel smiled and looked up to see Gunn standing there. Angel smiled, "Gunn this is Buffy. Buffy this is..."

Buffy shot her head up and stared at charles, "Gunn! Oh my god!"

Gunn was all of a sudden happy too, "My little buffy Summers."

Buffy slugged his shoulder, "Not so little anymore."

Gunn smiled and hugged her, "Well I wouldn't know. I haven't seen you since I was like 16."

Buffy smiled, "Yea. I was 15 and you moved away leaving me with Tyler."

Gunn let go of buffy, "You dated Tyler?"

Buffy got defensive, "Hey if you stayed I probably would have dated you."

Gunn bowed, "Well a guy's gotta do what a guys gotta do."

Buffy smiled, "How's your sister?"

Gunn looked down, "She's actually...She didn't make it through the fight."

Buffy looked instantly sympathetic, "I'm sorry Charlie. Hey you can have my sister."

Gunn smiled, "You've changed so much."

Buffy nodded, "You have no idea! Plus if I didn't change then I'd still be that shallow prom bitch everyone hated."

Gunn smiled, "Hey I liked her. At least she knew how to throw a punch."

Buffy stood, "Are you aware I am the slayer now? I think I have a pretty god damn good punch."

Gunn finally realized everyone in the room, "So you're the slayer and buffy everyone's been talking about?"

Angel finally joined in the conversation, "You two know each other?"

Buffy went back to sit on the bed and looked at Angel, "Me and Charlie here have known each other since diapers. He split though."

Gunn nodded in sympathy, "My bad but I had good reason."

Buffy nodded, "I don't blame you."

Gunn smiled, "So you're back in L.A?"

Buffy nodded, "I have to find a slayer and then i have to take off. Back to England and then I'm thinking China."

Gunn nodded, "Watch out for chopsticks this time."

Buffy laughed, "That was not my fault. You guys dared me to do it."

Gunn shook his head, "Hey you're the one who wanted to hang with the big kids."

"I was 11!"

Gunn smiled, "But you were always older then you really were.'

Buffy nodded and noticed everyones faces. She looked at gunn, "We'll catch up though, before I go."

Gunn winked, "Of course."

Angel stared up at him now, "What do you need?"

Gunn shrugged, "Nothing. I just saw people come in here and I heard voices. I figured I'd check it out."

Angel nodded, "Okay then."

Wesley finally spoke up again, "Well seeing as it is almost 2 in the morning I think we should go." Wesley walked over to buffy and hugged her, "Nice to see you again and thanks for..."

Buffy nodded and hugged him back, "Don't worry about it."

Wesley then thanked Angel and walked out the door. Fred walked over to buffy and gave her a hug that could have killed her. Buffy felt her back crack as fred hugged her, "Thanks buffy, for coming here."

"You're welcome fred but uh, I think you're killing me."

"Oops, I'm so sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength."

It was at that moment before they disembraced that buffy felt the same feeling she had when she looked into fred's eyes. When fred let go though it was gone and Buffy just shook it off, "Good night Fred."

Fred smiled and walked out after Wesley. Lorne walked to Buffy and hugged her, "Look kitto, if you ever need to talk or sing or scream I'm defenitely here."

Buffy hugged back, "Means a lot. Thanks Lorne."

They disembraced and said their goodbyes before he left too. Gunn walked over and hugged her too. "Night B."

Buffy smiled, "Night Charlie boy."

The stopped hugging and Gunn spoke, "We'll hook up before you leave?"

"Promise."

Gunn smiled, "And a promise between me and you always lasts."

Buffy smiled as she heard the saying they used so many times when they were younger. She waved as gunn walked out. She fell back on the bed right into the pillows. Angel could only smile, "Didn't know you knew Gunn?"

Buffy sighed, "Niether did I."

Buffy shut her eyes for a few seconds and Angel just stared and watched, just like he used to. "That was a nice little show."

Her eyes hot open, "What do you mean?"

Angel smiled and lay down beside her again, "Playing happy and smiles galore. I'm sure they're glad you did it."

Buffy sighed, "Couldn't hide from you could I."

"Never Buffy." There was a small silence until he spoke again, "So how come you didn't tell me you wanted to sing?"

Buffy sighed, "Because it never came up. We never talked like that remember?"

"You told me you liked to skate."

"And look how well that turned out."

Angel remembered their day being ruined by the asassin and silently cursed Spike. "You should sing if you want to Buffy."

"No I'm good. I got slayers to train and a life to fake. I'll be fine."


	4. Forgotten Day and Morning Excercise

**_-Angels Room-_**

Angel finally had enough. This emotional conversation was going to happen wheather she liked it or not. "You fake your whole life buffy, it just doesn't work. Wheather you like it or not you have a chance to be normal again. Don't blow it just because you think the world's more important."

Buffy started to cry and he didn't really know why. Buffy had been through more emotion than this without crying but when she spoke to him he knew instantly why the tears streamed down her face. "You blew your chance with me because you thought the world was more important. You spent a whole day and night with me and you thought it was better to play for the world then with me."

Angel instantly knew what she was talking about, "Buffy that was...How do you know?"

Buffy wiped a few tears away, "When you die they show you a lot of things."

Angel sighed, "I didn't mean to just take it back buffy, i didn't mean to hurt you again. It's just that I couldn't help you or the world but you can now. You can have both."

This somehow angered her a little bit so she told Angel something she never wanted to tell him. "Do you even know what you gave up Angel? Do you even know that it was more then being human or me." He looked confused as she continued "I was suppossed to get pregnant that day Angel. I was suppossed to carry a child made by you and me. When I died they told me if it was to happen that we would have a baby but you took that way because of the world. How can you expect me to give up my crap destiny if you couldn't give yours up huh?"

This whole speech hit Angel hard. Buffy could be pregnant with his kid...She would of already had him or her...He could of been a father to their child...True he did have a kid but this one could of been Buffy's and his. He had no idea how to react or what to say. "I had no idea."

Buffy was instantly sympathetic again. "Look Angel I didn't mean to tell you because I knew it would just make you feel all guilty and everything but you have no reason. You did the right thing and either way you had a child."

Angel shot his head up, "How do you know about Conner?"

Buffy let the tears continue to fall, "If magic doesn't know who knows then they can't earase that memory and I didn't tell anyone while I was having the dreams about him."

Angel nodded, "Look Buffy I didn't mean to just throw that day away like that."

Buffy just rubbed his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. It never happened right?"

Angel looked surprised as buffy moved to lie down. "It did happen! We know it did."

Buffy nodded, "Sometimes I don't know wheather that's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Meaning?"

Buffy started crying completely, "Some days it makes me happy, knowing we had a day together like that but others it's hard to just breath knowing what we could of had."

Angel just turned Buffy into him and held her as she cried. He understood every tear she spilled and every sigh she made because he was doing the same thing. His slayer didn't break but she was finally showing some emotion that she probably hadn't shown in a while. So he let her cry. He held her almost the whole night trying to calm her down until the sun finally started to rise and buffy finally feel asleep. Angel couldn't help but watch her her for a while until he too drifted off into the dreamland with his ex lover.

**-Next Day - About 10 In The morning-**

Buffy slowly stirred in her sleep and blinked her eyes a few times obviously waking up. When she was at least conscience she realized the arms that lingered around her. She shut her eyes and basked in the feeling of Angel's arms around her once more. It's been so long since she had woken up and felt this safe but she knew it wouldn't last and shouldn't make it last any longer then she could. It would only hurt more. So she slowly slid out of Angel's grasp and sat up on the edge of the bed. She glanced backwards at Angel who was still soundly asleep and smiled. Buffy then started to actually look around the room and noticed a mirror. She smoothed out her hair and remembered the last time she woke up with messy hair next to Angel. At least this time she didn't ruin the moment with prom talk.

Instead she stood up and since she didn't notice a shower or a bathroom around she started stretching. It wasn't long before her stretching turned into a little bit of tai chi. She was standing in front of the window with her eyes closed performing movements she obviously had memorised. There wasn't an exact time on how long she had been doing this when Angel finally stirred in his bed. When he was finally fully woken up and able to remember last night it worried him when he didn't feel buffy next to him. So he sat up quickly and actually smiled at the sight that greeted him. There was buffy slowly moving her arms up above her head and he knew instantly what she was doing. He had taught her a long time ago and they trained like that so many nights. Before he knew it he was next to her mimicking the movements he had too memorised.

Buffy smiled knowing she was next to him. They could both sense each other so close but niether made a move to leave. It was about an hour later when Buffy finally spoke, "Just like old times huh."

They continued to mirror each other's movements as they talked to each other, "I can't believe you remember."

Buffy smiled, "Well when you came back besides actual fighting this is what we did most of the time. That's something you never forget."

Angel smiled, "I know what you mean." After a small silence he spoke again. "You do this every morning?"

Buffy turned to the right when Angel did so they were both facing frontwards, "I'm connected to a lot more now and I need a way to control it all. Morning concentration is something I need."

"You couldn't find the bathroom could you?"

Buffy giggled, "No I couldn't but that has nothing to do with his."

Angel smiled yet again, "Okay."

They both brough their connected hands to a stop in front of them and their training was finished. Buffy grabbed her bag and smiled, "So where's the bathroom?"

Angel smiled and pointed to a door around a corner. "I'll be downstairs. If I'm not in my office ask around. Everyone knows where to find me."

Buffy nodded, "Alright. Thanks for the workout."

Angel smiled, "Anytime."

Buffy went towards the bathroom for shower while Angel changed. They both got ready for their day but Angel was faster and left the room. He went down to his office to actually work."

**-About Noon-**

Buffy was out of the shower and finally exiting Angel's room. When she got to his office it was empty. She figured it was the best time to talk to Spike without the big jealous vampire act from Angel too. Buffy remembered the way from last night and made her way to Spike's med room.


	5. Spike and Buffy First Hospital Talk

**-Spike's Room-**

Spike was awake and was only awaiting his clearence to leave. He was squirming in his bed from being so uncomfortable. All he wanted was to go talk to buffy, apologize like he was used to and when she appeared at the door it looked like he didn't need to leave his bed to do just that. Buffy stood smiling at Spike as he squirmed.

Spike sighed, "Come to poke fun again?"

Buffy stopped smiling and moved to sit next to his bed. After a small silence she spoke, "I came to apologize. I said a lot last night and I shouldn't have brought up a lot of the stuff I did."

Spike was surprised, "Why the sudden mood change? Last night you were all talk and I'll kill you."

Buffy shrugged, "I'm pregnant."

Spike smiled, "Finally having my kids are you."

Buffy nodded, "Yea. Soon there'll be another little Spike menace running around."

Spike sighed, "Gotta get rid of the little picket fence now huh?"

"Well I was thinking of moving. Maybe we could move out of a crypt and into a house. The cemetary might creep the kid out."

Spike shook his head, "I like the crypt! The cemetary could be comforting if he's my kid."

Buffy gave in, "Fine fine fine. We could live in the crypt. As long as I'm pampered by the both of you."

Spike bowed his head, "Happy to oblige slayer."

Buffy smiled, "That could actually work."

Spike smiled at her for a while until he finally spoke, "Nice fantasy pet but what's goin on?"

Buffy shrugged and leaned back in her chair, "I'm in the same building with you and Angel. You really expect me to be able to hold up my guard?"

Spike smiled, "We hold power over you."

Buffy glared at him, "You do. I was ready to be angry at you and I was for a while but I can't. Don't get me wrong, I'm still pissed but I'll just turn it into work like I always do."

Spike sighed, "I guess I should of told you but..."

"YOU GUESS? After what I said to you, after how we were before...I shouldn't have found out from Willow."

Spike nodded, "I was just...I died saving the world, for you and for everyone. Kinda makes a guy look lower in front of the girl he died for if he's alive again."

Buffy smiled, "So lying in a hospital bed because your arms were taken off was so much better?"

Spike smirked, "Good point."

Buffy smiled, "So how'd you come back?"

"I popped out of the amulet that peaches gave to you. It was mailed to him."

Buffy nodded, "Were you ever going to call me?"

Spike sighed, "Of course I was. I just needed to be careful...I needed it to be special."

Buffy looked down, "Special?"

Spike smiled, "Yea. Sometime when you're not psycho cold slayer."

Buffy glared, "I am not psycho. With you gone I had to find a lot about my power without you. I'm connected to so much now and when I mix my emotions with all of theirs I feel woozy."

Spike nodded, "Look mommy, she's a real slayer now."

Buffy smiled, "Pretty much."

There was a silence between them until Spike finally spoke, "So what happens now?"

"With what?"

"You?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Giles is going to phone this afternoon and then I find the slayer. I take her back with me and I'm outta here again."

Spike looked surprised, "You're not going to stay."

Buff shrugged, "I think I'm a little tired of California."

"So where does that leave us?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. I never know about you and me."

Spike tried to sit further up, "I still love you."

Buffy let out a small tear from the corner of her eye, "I miss hearing you say it to me."

Spike smiled, "I miss you not saying it back to me."

Buffy smiled and wiped away the tear, "Do you want to come back with me?"

Spike shrugged, "I don't know buffy. It would be kind of..."

Spike wasn't aloud to finish because a nurse walked into the room along with Fred. Buffy stood and wiped the fresh tears and then looked to Spike, "We'll talk later?"

Spike glared at the nurse when he spoke, "Just wait buffy. I'll be out in a few minutes and..."

Buffy shook her head and headed for the door, "I'm kind of hungry. I'll see you before I leave."

Spike couldn't respond because she was already gone. Fred looked from the door and then to Spike, "You going to be okay?"

Spike nodded, "Just get me out of here so I can go after her."

Fred smiled and started checking him out along with the doctor. Of course being fred she started talking, "So you both love her huh?"

Spike nodded, "Yep."

Fred smiled, "She loves the both of you?"

Spike shrugged, "Nope. Just the boss man. There's always hope though."

Fred looked sympathetic, "Like a romantic soap opera."

Spike agreed, "So can i go now?"

Fred smiled and started taking odd the bandages. "As soon as these are off."


	6. Harmony Hatred and the Haunting Past

**-Wolfram And Hart - Lobby-**

You could almost see the sorrow in Buffy that she was trying to hide as she walked through the main part of Wolfram and Hart. Buffy was obviously confused as she looked around for the cafeteria or a place to get food but found nothing. So she made her way to the closest desk which turned out to be Angel's assistant's. The girl was turned around so Buffy cleared her throat which turned into a gasp as Harmony turned around.

Harmony stood in shock, "Oh my god, Buffy!"

Buffy tried to smile, "Harmony."

Harmony had anger written all over her instantly, "What are you doing here? Now Angel and Spike are going to be all sad and stuff and I was finally starting to break Spike."

Buffy tried not to smile, "I'm not here for them Harmony. I only came for a place to stay and now some food."

Harmony shook her head, "I don't think so! With how much pain you cause just walking into a room I don't know how you live with yourself!"

Buffy was so fed up she didn't see Gunn a few feet behind her when she walked towards Harmony and pinned her to the desk by her neck, "Look Harmony, I couldn't care less about your pathetic little existence but I figure you have to be working here for a reason so I'm not going to stake you but if you ever, ever make a judgement about things you don't undertsand to my face again you'll be dust in seconds!"

She released harmony only to have her punch Buffy in the face. Buffy reeled back a little bit and listened to Harmony, "You think I don't understand? I've lived in the shadows of you and Cordelia for too long! You think I don't see how bad you treat everyone who loves you? God this world would of been better if you would have just stayed dead."

She finished her senetence and used the shock on Buffy's face to kick her in the face sending her into the wall behind the desk. Buffy finally stood up and blocked Harmony's next punch and then punched her in the stomch. Buffy then sent a flying kick to her face which sent Harmony over the desk! Buffy grabbed the stake up her sleeve and did a roll in the air over the desk landing directly on Harmony who was holding the all famous scared face.

Buffy was about to plunge the stake into her heart but Gunn and Fred were already pulling Buffy off of Harmony. When Buffy was up she pulled loose of Gunn's and Fred's grasps and looked down at Harmony, "You have no idea what you're talking about so don't you ever say anything like that to me again."

Harmony stood up and looked at Fred, "Thanks guys."

Gunn stared at Harmony and pinned her to the wall, "I don't care if you love Spike or if you have a history but if you ever talk to her like that again I'll stake you myself Harmony."

Harmony was stunned as Gunn and Fred walked to the stairs where Buffy was sitting. Buffy smiled up at Gunn, "My big brother."

Gunn smiled, "Always."

Fred smiled, "I would of helped but I'm more of a science girl."

Buffy smiled, "No problem."

Fred smiled, "What started that?"

Buffy smiled, "I was looking for a place to eat and since Harmony's a drama queen she went straight to me hurting Spike."

Fred smiled, "What you'll do for food."

Buffy smiled and sighed, "You guys want to show me a cafeteria or something?"

Gunn smiled, "Of course. We can do that catch up thing."

"Don't you guys have work to do or something?"

Fred smiled, "We know the boss, we'll be okay."

Buffy smiled and followed Gunn and Fred away. As soon as they were out of sight and Harmony was back in her chair Spike came running up to her, "Harm, have you seen Buffy?"

Harmony stood up and threw her papers in the air, "What is it with all of you? What is so god damn great about her anyway?"

Spike sighed, "Harmony!"

Harmony just sighed in anger, "She left with your other little friends Gunn and Fred." Spike nodded and took off leaving Harmony extremely mad.

**-Cafeteria - 20 Minutes Later-**

Gunn and Fred sat there listening intently to Buffy's story. She was telling them stories from her days in Sunnydale. She was right in the middle of one, "Then Spike sudeenly get's out of his wheelchair and starts banging Angel's head in with a metal bar. I get attacked by a bunch of vampires while Xander goes to rescue Giles. While I'm fighting, Drusilla attacks Spike giving Angel time to get better. Xander get's out with Giles, Spike is still at it with Dru and I take out my last vamp just as Angel takes the sword out of Acathla."

Fred whimpered, "Oh my god! What happened?"

Buffy started to get a little emotional, "I picked up my sword, we traded insults and then we started to fight. It was just like the movies where it's the last fight to death. He was pretty much beeting me but when Spike finally strangled Drusilla..."

Fred interrupted, "He helped you?"

Buffy shook her head, "You don't know evil Spike that well huh?" With a smile she continued, "He uh walked by the garden place where Angel had me cornered. He talked to me about having nothing left until I realized I still had me. He was about to stab me and I stopped him. What I didn't know was during this whole fight Willow was doing the spell again. Angel started to get weaker and I started to beet him. He fell to his knees and I was about to take off his head when this light went through his eyes. He stood up and he said my name and I dropped my guard knowing Angel had his soul back."

Gunn smiled, "That's good right?"

Buffy shook her head and wiped away one tear, "We hugged each other and when I opened my eyes I saw the portal behind me open. The only way to close it was Angel's blood. So I kissed him, I told him I loved him and then I kissed him again right before I ran the sword throuh his stomach. I sent my boyfriend to hell."

Buffy was crying but only a little bit so Fred and Gunn patted her shoulder and everything. When she was okay again Fred who was crying a little too asked another question, "What did you do?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "I uh...I cried on the spot for a long time and then I went home, packed a bag full of my stuff and took off to L.A."

Gunn smiled, "Of course you'd come back home."

Buffy nodded, "I just really wanted to be alone but I ran into someone, I solved a problem for her and she convinced me to come home. When I came back I was having all these dreams about Angel but I started talking about it and then I met Scott. Faith who was Kendra's replacement finally showed up too. I put my claddagh ring over the spot where Acathla was and I left thinking that was it but during the next few days Angel came back. He wasn't okay; You could probably imagine. So I took care of him."

Fred smiled, "Awe you guys got back together."

Buffy shook her head, "No. I kept him a secret from my friends and I was dating Scott. Well I was until homecoming. He dumped me so I ran for Homecoming queen against Cordy, we both got hunted and we both lost the crown. Then all the parents started to act like children because of Candy which totally sucked."

Fred smiled, "You and Cordy for homecoming, I can't picture it."

Gunn responded to her though, "That's just because you don't know my Buffy here. Highschool cliche here in L.A!"

Buffy smiled and continued with her stories, "After that me and Angel started to get closer, so close that Xander caught us kissing. We both thought it was a mistake, that we were just friends but I got an intervention and then I saved Faith and the world from an evil watcher. Angel saved Willow so they were okay with it. Then Spike showed up in town and stole Willow and Xander. He needed Willow to do a spell for Drusilla to love him again. We went with him to the magic shop and we started talking about Angel and mine's relationship. He gave us this big speech that basically told us we could never really be friends."

Gunn shook his head, "You guys are friends now."

Fred nodded, "Yea you guys were all lying in bed together and talking really close."

Buffy smiled, "Yea well the feelings are still there."

Fred nodded, "Okay, so what did guys do then?"

Buffy sighed and looked down at the napkin she was playing with, "Spike told us where he was keeping Willow and Xander. Sadly Cordy and Oz walked in on them kissing and Cordy fell through the floor landing herself in the hospital. They broke up, Oz and Willow broke up and Spike left Sunnydale all happy to go back to Dru. I went to see Angel to tell him I couldn't see him anymore, that we were fooling ourselves and Spike was right. That was the two days everyone in Sunnydale broke up."

Fred was crying again, "Oh My god, how many times do you and Angel have to say goodbye?"

Buffy smiled a little bit, "Two more."

Fred patted Buffy's shoulder again and again buffy felt that feeling she had last night. There was defenitely something about Fred but she pushed it to the back of her mind as she continued her story. "It was Christmas after that and I started having dreams, the same ones Angel was. I started appearing in his dreams so we did the research thing. The first evil almost convinced Angel to kill himself but we argued, cried and fought until it started to snow. With the things we said we thought it would be better if we stayed around each other. We walked around all morning in the snow, it was the first time Angel was out that early in a long time and it was all thanks to miracle snow."

Gunn smiled, "Your life should be made into a movie."

Fred nodded, "Yea you could even play yourself."

Buffy smiled, "Sometimes I think the same thing."

Gunn nodded, "So what happened in the soap opera after that?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "Oz and Willow got back together and Xander got all wierd around Oz. Small children were murdered and my mom found them. She got Sunnydale to burn me Willow and Amy at the stake. The dead children were demons so Giles made it take real form. Amy turned herself into a rat and then I killed the demon with my stake. Then; You know how your 18th bithday is suppossed to be drinking and fun?" They both nodded. "On mine Giles drugged me so I'd lose all my slayer powers and then sent me to take a demon test which all slayers who reach 18 have to take. I almost died but Giles saved me and then because he loved me like a dughter he was fired."

Fred stood in anger, "That's just...that's just so wrong."

Buffy laughed, "You sound like Willow. She wanted to write..."

Fred ignored her, "I am going to write an angry letter to the council. Damn unfeeling britsh people."

Buffy tried not to laugh and just nodded. Gunn only smiled, "So you get a new watcher?"

Buffy nodded, "After Xander slept with faith Wesley came into the picture. We hated him instantly!"

Fred looked confused, "Why?"

Buffy smiled, "Because Wesley then was extremely british and full of rules. He was so stuck up and tried to conrtol me when me being the best slayer needed to make my own rules. Plus there was this whole loyalty to Giles thing."

Gunn laughed, "So he was a littl woos man with glasses?"

Buffy nodded, "That's him exactly!"

Fred shook her head, "How'd that turn out?"

"Well he sent me to get this necklace and I got it. During this time Faith was loosening me up, like we partied and I ditched school to stake vampires. I went to go talk to Giles and Wesley got all on my case. When Faith and me went to party Angel showed up and told me where demon guy was staying. I gave him the amulet and me and Faith went to stake it out. We robbed a weapon store and got arrested. When we went back the next night Faith accidentally killed a man with a stake. We took off and I ran into Angel. We killed ugly fat demon and the next day Wes wanted faith and me to study the death of the guy she killed. Faith didn't care she killed him but I did. We found out the mayor was evil and the guy was working for him. I told Giles about faith and then she tried to hurt Xander. Angel caught her and started to talk to her."

Fred nodded, "Makes sense for him to talk to her."

Buffy smiled, "You have no idea how much that would of pissed me off back then."

Fred looked confused, "What?"

"I had this huge suspiscion that Angel and Faith together would make sense! I still kinda do."

Gunn shook his head, "Never gonna happen."

Buffy appreciated his reassurance and continued, "Well Angel was getting somewhere but then Wesley called the council and she got away. He basically ruined her. Hence me hating him then again. I found her and she saved my life. Council set us up for a review and they let her slay again. Willow had an evil vampire twin. I'm positive me and Angel were dating by then though because he took me to a movie that was aimed at adult audiences."

Gunn laughed, "You two watched a porn movie?"

Buffy shook her head and continued through his laughter, "This is about the time I got real suspisious of Angel and Faith but then I realized that I trusted Angel and I didn't trust Faith. So me Giles and Angel made a plan and it worked. Faith tried to turn Angel evil with magic and he faked it. We found out more about the mayor and his ascension and we found out she was evil. I told Angel I couldn't be around him anymore and that I was always his girl."

Fred sighed in sadness, "Only one goodbye left."

Buffy nodded, "I started to read minds and then Angel saved me. We talked about a lot and we were back together again. Next we tried to end the mayors plan by stealing a box but Willow go caught. We traded back and when we did the mayor said some really nasty stuff to Angel about our future. We didn't want to believe it then but we knew when he said it wouldn't work that it was true. Thats when Willow decided to go to college with me too! What I thought would be the best night of my life came next, my prom."

Fred smiled, "I liked my prom! It was so beautiful."

Buffy nodded, "Mine was suppossed to be. Everytime I brought it up in front of Angel he'd get mad so one night on patrol we followed a vamp down to the sewer and Angel said he needed to talk to me. He started giving me all these reasons why we shouldn't be together and then he said he didn't want to be with me. He told me he was leaving after we killed the mayor. I ran home and I cried for hours. I sat outside my window and in the morning I went to talk to Willow. It didn't seem real, not until I broke down to her. Then killer prom dogs threatened the prom and I didn't want the night to be ruined for everyone so I took care of it myself."

Fred was crying again, "No way! It was your prom!"

Buffy smiled, "That's what Willow said. My prom didn't toally suck, I mean I killed the dogs, my dress was beautiful."

Fred smiled, "You should show me."

Buffy smiled, "I don't have it with me."

Fred shook her head, "You don't have pictures?"

Buffy smiled, "Giles took only two pictures of that night. One when I got my award for saving the school so many times and the other when Angel showed up for just that night and danced with me for the last time."

Gunn smiled, "Damn rights he showed up. I was ready to go over and punch him one."

Buffy shook her head, "This was a long time ago."

Gunn shook his head, "So what! I'm always gonna look out for you!"

Buffy ignored and went on, "The night was over, he walked me home and I didn't see him again until the night Faith shot him with an arrow. It contained a poison and the council wouldn't help so I quit. Then we found out the cure was to drain the blood of the slayer. I put Faith in a coma when I tried so I made him drink me. When I woke up I had a plan to kill the mayor and when he became a giant snake I blew up the school while he was in it. When he was dead and everything cleared I was looking for Angel but he said he wasn't going to say goodbye. Xander told me he made it out alive so I saw him but niether of us walked to each other. I just stood there and watched him walk through the smoke and out of my life."

Fred was really crying now, even holding a tissue. Buffy wasn't even crying yet Fred was. Gunn wasn't really showing emotion at all, "At least now I understand him a little more."

Buffy nodded and whispered, "Yea."

Fred sniffled, "That's so sad."

Buffy again just nodded, "Yea."

Gunn grabbed Buffy's hand, "Sorry buffy."

Buffy nodded, "Yea, me too."

Fred spoke again, "You must have felt so sad after that." Buffy just nodded and went into the stories of after Angel left and Spike came into play.


	7. Making Fun Of Heroes

_**A/N -** I don't really know if Wolfram And Hart has a cafeteria but for the sake of this story they do_

**-Angel's Office - An Hour Later-**

Angel had just come from his room to look for Buffy but he couldn't find her. When Wesley walked in he smiled at how worried Angel looked, "She's in the building Angel. Calm down."

Angel looked surprised but sat in his chair and tried to play it cool, "I know that. You wouldn't happen to know where she is?"

Wesley shook his head, "I saw her with Gunn and Fred. Better hurry because Spi..."

Spike came running into the room, "Have you seen buffy?"

Wesley only laughed, "I told you she was with Gunn and Fred."

Spike nodded, "I was asking peaches here."

Angel shook his head, "Trying to find her myself."

Spike nodded and took off hoping to find her first. Angel looked at Wesley, "Always a competition." Angel took off after Spike trying to find Buffy before he did. Wesley just smiled to himself before exiting Angel's office.

**-Cafeteria-**

Buffy had just finished telling a few stories that left Gunn and fred laughing there heads off. Gunn spoke, "How many arrows went through Spike?"

Buffy smiled, "There were were about 3 before I made the bear. I didn't keep track after that."

Fred pointed the next funniest part out, "Then you guys got engaged?"

Buffy nodded and laughed to herself at the memory. "Yea he even had a ring. I never gave it back to him actually."

Gunn hit the table with his hand laughing, "You guys are still engaged."

Buffy shook her head getting into the laughing too, "It was a god damn spell."

Fred started making little figurines with her fingers, "You guys even had the wedding cake people."

Buffy threw her head back laughing too. "Can we get past the me married to Spike?"

Gunn calmed down, "Okay, let's move on to you kissing him during the Sunnydale Broadway Musical."

Fred smiled again too, "You all burst into song. I would of loved to see that."

Buffy shook her head, "No you wouldn't! It was all eerie and wierd."

Gunn smiled back at her, "And romantic."

Buffy smacked him as she took a sip of her pop, "It was in the past."

Fred nodded, "So is Harmony trying to be your arch nemises and that was in the past but here she is still hating you."

Buffy started laughing at that, "Okay, now that was funny."

Gunn smiled, "Did you know Angel sang too?"

Buffy laughed as she spurt pop on the ground, "Angel sang?" Gunn nodded. "What song?"

Gunn burst out laughing now, "Mandy!"

Buffy was extremely out of it with laughter now. As they were calming down Fred asked Buffy another question, "What color was your bridesmaid dress?"

Buffy smiled, "Radioactive."

They all burst out laughing again. It was a few minutes until they fully calmed down. Fred got to the girl moments now though. "So your first kiss with Spike was after you guys were engaged, your first kiss with Angel was right before you found out he was a vampire and your first kiss with Riley was when no one can talk. They do say first kisses are most memorable."

Buffy nodded, "Yea. They were romantic though."

Fred got all serious again, "So many of your brilliant moments are followed by such sad ones. How can you sit here and barely even cry while you talk about them?"

Buffy smiled, "I cried all my tears out at the time."

Gunn smiled, "At least you got the good memories right kiddo?"

Buffy nodded along with Fred who looked surprised, "I can't believe Angel tried to take one away. How could he just take a day away from you like that?"

Buffy smiled, "He did it for the world and for me apparently."

Gunn smiled, "Ironic how you died like a year later."

Buffy nodded, "There was a lot of death that year."

Gunn was instantly sympathetic, "Sorry about your mom, I should have been there."

Buffy nodded, "Good thing Angel came to see me huh?"

Gunn shook his head in anger, "That so-called army boyfriend should of been there for you."

Buffy shook her head, "I couldn't give him everything."

Gunn shook his head now, "I don't care how you justify it hunny because either way I am so going to thank Angel for kicking the crap out of him."

Buffy smiled, "You're never going to change Charlie."

It was at this moment Wesley and Lorne walked up casually to the table and sat down. Gunn started laughing right away and couldn't help himself. "I thought you had glasses Wes?"

Fred smiled too as Wesley glared at Buffy, "What were you telling them?"

Buffy smiled and took another sip of her pop, "Everything about Sunnydale."

Wesley sighed, "That was an old part of me."

Gunn laughed, "Well Buffy has a lot of old parts of her that are hilarious."

Fred nodded, "Did you know Spike and Buffy were engaged."

Wesley was extremely surprised, "What?"

Buffy sighed, "It was a spell that Willow did to make herself feel better for Oz leaving. She made her will be done or something like that."

Wesley nodded and then Fred spoke again, "Yea Spike even sang to Buffy."

Lorne finally spoke, "Awe that's beautiful."

Buffy sighed yet again and through all the laughter explained, "All of Sunnydale was under a singing spell and in his defense he has an amazing voice."

Fred smiled back, "Awe! You have a good singing voice, he has an amazing one... You guys should get married."

Even Buffy burst out laughing at that one. They were all laughing so hard they didn't see Angel and Spike approach them with extreme curiousity and confusion on their faces. Buffy hit Wesley who hit Fred who hit Gunn who hit Lorne so they would all calm down. Gunn looked up to both Spike and Angel and started laughing again, "I can't do it buffy."

Buffy got up and looked at the vampires, "I'm done here maybe we can go talk somewhere else."

Gunn smiled as they started walking, "Come on Mr. Spike Summers. If you're going to marry buffy you need to be able to stand her friends."

Both vampires stopped in their tracks and stared at Buffy. Spike looked at Gunn after a few seconds, "What she been telling you?"

Fred smiled, "Don't worry Spike. We'll buy the little wedding cake people that already have red dripping from the mouth."

Spike looked at buffy, "You told them we were engaged?"

Angel looked extremely surprised, "What? You two were engaged?"

Gunn shook his head, "Not were boss. Buffy still has the ring he proposed with."

Buffy looked instantly at the hurt Angel, "Angel don't worry. It was just a side effect of Willow's spell she did because Oz left her."

Spike looked angry, "You told them everything?"

Buffy nodded slowly, "Well Charlie is like my oldest friend in the world and fred was curious and in the mood for a sob story."

Fred nodded and got up. She walked to Angel and hugged him with a little bit of tears in her eyes. Angel looked confused and when he stared at buffy she wouldn't meet his eyes. "Oh Angel it's all so sad. First with the soul, and then with the jealousy, and then the ring and then one moment of true happiness and then the evil and then hell and then coming back and almost dying and Buffy. Oh my god you guys went through so much and you guys never got to be together."

Buffy pulled Fred away, "You know Fred he was kind of there and he doesn't want to re hatch the past."

Angel shook his head, "Sure I do. What else did she tell you?"

Lorne started smiling, "Spike sang to her."

Spike looked to buffy in anger, "You told them about that? I can't believe you! We all swore each other to secrecy after that."

Angel kind of smiled at Spike, "You sang to her?"

Buffy glared at Angel, "I heard you sang too."

Spike and Angel were both laughing at each other until gunn spoke. "At least buffy got to hear Spike sing and she thought he was amazing. Man if she heard Angel sing..."

Angel shut him up with a glare. Spike looked at buffy, "So you like the way I sing luv?"

Buffy ignored it as she turned to everyone at the table and Fred, "No more guys, please."

Gunn got up, "Just one more thing."

Buffy sighed, "What?"

Gunn walked over to Angel and actually hugged him. It was a short hug but when he backed away he looked at Angel, "Thanks for kicking the crap out of old army boyfriend."

Angel looked at Buffy and then back at Gunn, "Your welcome."

Gunn nodded, "He deserved it! Just ditches her off so vampires could suck his blood. Even leaves right before Joyce dies."

Angel looked surprised when he stared at buffy, "How come you didn't tell me?"

Buffy shrugged, "We were talking about my mom and then I got needy and you left."

Angel nodded and Gunn looked at Spike, "Should thank you too. You showed Buffy didn't you?"

Spike nodded, "She wasn't as thankful as you're sounding."

Gunn nodded, "Well when things don't go her way our little Buffy get's a little violent. Been that way since she was little."

Buffy shook her head, "I didn't start getting violent until you started taking things from me."

Gunn shook his head and changed the subject back, "From what I hear Spike you pretty much took care of my slayer wheather she'll admit it or not. When her mom get sick, when she needed the slayer info and especially her little sister."

Spike realized something and looked at buffy, "You didn't tell them about the bot?"

Buffy shrugged, "I wouldn't do that."

Spike nodded and looked at gunn, "Then you're welcome."

Gunn looked curious, "What bot?"

Buffy shrugged, "A fake memory."

Spike smiled and looked down. There was suddenly a beeping noise in the room and buffy pulled out her beeper. Spike smiled, "You got a beeper?"

Buffy nodded, "Yea." She checked out who it was and then she put it away. She looked at everyone, "Alright people to Angel's office. I need to make a call and then you guys are going to help track the girl down."

Everyone nodded and followed Buffy back to Angel's office. Fred whispered to Wesley, "There was this time Spike was tied to a chair and Angel came to town during thanksgiving and Spike got shot like 3 times and nobody would take the arrows out. After buffy made a bear he fell over still tied to the chair."

Wesley and Fred started laughing when Spike and Buffy turned around. Spike yelled, "I have vampire hearing you know!"

Fred mumbled her apologies. Buffy spoke next, "Okay guys, no more making fun of them."

Angel turned around and stopped the group again, "Did she tell you any enbarassing things about her? Because we have stories, we have a lot fo stories about her too."

Gunn burst out in laughter, "Yea! Wind beneath my wings as the wedding song!" Spike burst out laughing with him while buffy just started walking again. The rest of the walk to the office was like this.

**-Angel's Office-**

They all walked in laughing at buffy's expense. They were talking about the bridesmaid dress when Buffy finally picked up the phone and everyone was quiet. She dialed Giles's number and waited for him to pick up. "Giles?"

"Hello buffy."

"So who's my girl?"

Giles sighed, "She's protected by a lot of power."

Then it clicked in buffy's head. "She works at Wolfram And hart doesn't she?"

Giles nodded, "Yes. How did you know?"

Buffy looked down and tried to speak as low as possible, "I think I'm in the same room as her now. Just give me a name Giles."

Giles whispered one name, "Winifred Burkle!"

Buffy looked up and around the room to make sure it wasn't obvious as she spoke, "Okay Giles. thanks!"

"Buffy that's not all! She's suppossed to be really well protected and we captured another bringer who told us she has a lot of power."

Buffy tried to udnerstand, "So she's going to be like a major part in this world?"

Giles shook his head, "No. Because she is protected so well the bringers think she had more power then the others. They're planning something big buffy."

Buffy nodded, "Alright, I'll prep the troops."

Giles nodded, "Buffy when you return can you go by Hawaii?"

Buffy sighed, "Again? how many slayers could they possibly have?"

Giles agreed, "I don't know but there's one now. I'll give you the name and place..."

"When I land. I know the drill. I'll see you in a couple weeks Giles. Make sure to check on Dawn."

Giles nodded, "I will. Stay safe Buffy!" Then Buffy put the phone down staring at everyone in the room figuring out a way to tell them and Fred especially who she had grown close to in the short time.


	8. Slayer talk and Med Room Visit

**-Angel's Office-**

The room was only silent for a few seconds after Buffy had gotten off the phone with Giles because people started to get curious. Spike stared at buffy's thinking face, "Who's the girl?"

Buffy finally had an idea and addressed the whole room, "Can you guys leave for a few minutes? I need to talk to Spike and Angel alone."

Fred sighed, "Is this one of those big emotional talks?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. It's just I need only their help right now and yours later."

Wesley nodded, "Of course."

Buffy smiled, "Stay together and close. I'll need you pretty soon."

Gunn smiled and kissed Buffy on the head, "See you in a bit B."

Buffy smiled and watched Fred, Lorne, Wes and Gunn leave the room. When she looked back at Spike and Angel they were staring at her with concern which only made Buffy smile more. "Don't worry guys, this isn't about me."

Spike smiled, "I knew that."

"Giles just told me who the slayer is and I've known for a day or two. I'm just realizing it now."

Angel looked curious, "Okay. Who is she and why are you being so discrete with it?"

Buffy sighed, "It's Fred."

Angel was shocked to speechlessness but Spike looked even more curious, "Isn't she a little old to be a slayer?"

Buffy shrugged, "Well she spent some time in another dimension. If you take that time away form her age she's about my age."

Spike nodded and Angel sighed, "How did you know?"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't know. I've just been getting these feelings whenever she touches me and when she hugged me she could of broke my back."

Angel ran his hands through his hair, "Okay, so what do we do?"

This whole time Buffy had already been concocting a plan in her head and had it figured out, "If we tell her then she can decide wheather she wants to stay here or not."

Angel looked confused, "Who's going to train her?"

Buffy looked at Spike, "You will."

Now Spike was in shock, "ME? Why would I train her?"

Buffy smiled, "Because you know slayers better then any watcher alive."

Spike smiled and put on his cocky grin as he smiled at Angel, "I guess I could do that."

Angel just ignored his obvious distain for him and looked at buffy, "You don't want her in England?"

Buffy shook her head and moved to the front of the desk to sit on it. "I think she likes it here and I know it hurts to be taken away from your family. I've had to watch too many slayers walk away from theirs and under Fred's circumstances I think she can be trained just as well here. It would be exactly like me putting a slayer in Europe."

Angel nodded, "She hasn't realized her strength yet?"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't think so."

"So what makes you think she'll want to be trained?"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't think it matters. I mean she's already helping you guys save the world. It would just be safer if Spike trained her."

Spike was a little unsure now, "Buffy, I don't know. I'm not too good at teaching."

Buffy smiled, "Yea you are. You just don't know it."

Spike just smiled back. Angel looked a little uncomfortable, "So we tell Fred?"

Buffy nodded, "If you think it's best."

Angel nodded, "I do."

"I think I should tell her."

Spike smiled, "Of course you do."

Buffy glared at him, "It makes sense."

Angel nodded, "She's right."

Angel and Spike moved towards the door. Spike looked back, "We'll send her in." Buffy nodded and took a deep breath as she waited for Fred to enter the room for her news.

**-10 minutes Later-**

Buffy started going through Angel's papers and things a little after they left. She got impatient and couldn't help but snoop. She finally got the lock opened on one of his drawers and when she looked in it she saw countless pictures of no other then Cordy. Some were hand drawn obviously by Angel and some were taken but either way buffy knew her suspisions about Angel loving Cordelia were right. Now she'd have to tell him that she knew that answer to Cordy's problem. Buffy had always planned on telling Angel on how to cure Cordy but now that she knew for sure he was in love with her it would have to be as soon a spossible.Buffy was so deep in thought she didn't hear Fred walk in. She closed the door behind her and sat down in front of Buffy. Fred stopped smiling when she saw what buffy was looking at.

Fred of course got all uncomfortable, "I could come back later..."

Buffy was so surprised she dropped a hand drawn picture of Angel and Cordy lying down back in the drawer and closed it. No Buffy had to try and act normal, "No don't worry Fred. This is really important."

Fred tried to smile but ignored what buffy was saying, "He didn't love her like he loved you buffy."

Buffy shook her head, "It doesn't matter Fred. Just proves I should of kept trying to fake this trip. Instead I have to open up and act like his Buffy. That's done which means the only thing I'm concerned with is this new slayer."

Fred shook her head, "Buffy please, you should at least talk to him."

Buffy smiled, "Thanks for trying Fred but I can't do that. I have more important things to worry about."

Fred still looked sad but knew she wasn't going to get anywhere. "Then why do you need to talk to me?"

Buffy sighed, "I know who the slayer is and so do you actually."

Fred smiled, "I know her? She works here doesn't she?"

Buffy nodded, "Yea she's actually in this office."

Fred looked behind her then back at Buffy, "Buffy, I already knew you were the slayer."

Buffy smiled and then stopped as she stared at Fred, "What I'm saying Fred is that you're a slayer too."

Fred leaned back in her chair after a long sigh. She was obviously contmplating what this meant. Buffy gave her all time she needed to think about it. It was a few minutes until Fred finally spoke, "Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded, "We have an extremely powerful seer on our side and she's never wrong. Plus I've been sensing something from you since I met you."

Fred shook her head, "What if I don't want to be the slayer?"

Buffy smiled, "Then you don't have to be." Fred looked confused so Buffy continued her explanation. "You're already a hero Fred, now you're a hero with a slayer label. You're not like the rest of the slayers though; None of them had experience and needed to be trained but you don't need to be if you don't want to be. You're already saving the world, training would just make it safer for you."

Fred shook her head, "That's not what I meant." Now Buffy was confused and listened to her explanation. "When you became the slayer your life was changed. I mean everyone can see it in you Buffy, you're so sad and I'm sorry but I don't want to be that way."

Buffy just looked down unable to face Fred, "You won't be. I'm only sad because of wrong choices I made and plus I was the only slayer back then. I had to make all of the hard choices and I had to lead everyone while trying to have a social life. There's a lot of slayers now Fred but the original slayer burden will always be mine."

Fred tried to smile, "Why is being a slayer such a big deal now?"

Buffy couldn't smile, "This world needs to be protected and when Willow turned all the potentials we were one up in this world. Just because there's more of us though it doesn't take away the spirituality and strength we have. Don't think about it as a bad thing because it's not. You'll be able to do everything you have been but you'll be stronger and safer. You might develop a strange desire to lead the group sometimes and become a little violent but that's natural. Angel will tone you down."

Fred kind of smiled through her confusion, "If I said yes, wouldn't I need to go with you back to England?" Buffy shook her head. "How would I be trained?"

Buffy smiled, "Spike would do it."

Fred shook her head, "Spike? Why wouldn't Angel?"

"Angel is an amazing fighter but Spike knows more about being a slayer then anyone. It will be hard for him at first but I believe he's the one who should do it."

Fred started to think about it, "Okay if I did want to be trained I'd stay here and everything would pretty much stay the same?"

Buffy nodded, "You got it."

Fred was still thinking, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

Buffy didn't have time to answer because the window glass breaking interrupted their conversation. Her slayer instinct took over as she hopped up into fighting stance. Buffy glared at the many robed figures that surrounded them and then looked at Fred and finally answered her question, "These are bringers and they hate slayers. Wheather you decide to train or not they'll always be after you but they're easy to kill sometimes."

Fred just nodded and stayed in her chair. The first bringer tried to go for Fred but Buffy threw him back out the window. Buffy then turned back to fred, "Go get Angel and Spike. Whatever you do Fred make sure you don't get hurt."

Fred stood up, "No. I'm a slayer remember,I can help you."

Buffy shook her head, "You can't just hop into the fight. You're not nearly trained enough."

Fred nodded and ran out the door. She shut it and listened for a few seconds. Once she heard someone hit the desk and then Buffy yell in pain she started running to find Angel. She checked Gunn's office, the lobby, cafeteria, staff room and then she finally checked Wesley's room where they all were. Wesley was instantly by Fred's side as she appeared at the door out of breath. Everyone else gathered around her to wait for the story.

Fred tried to take a deep breath, "Buffy...Attacked by bringers...Wanted me safe."

Spike hopped off the desk and ran towards the door. Angel stopped him, "What are bringers?"

Spike smiled, "Old friend of the first. They really hate slayers and since I reckon buffy's locked in a room with them it can't be good."

Angel nodded and looked at Fred, "How many?"

Fred shrugged, "About 10 but once she threw one out the window another one came in."

Angel looked to Gunn,Wesley and Lorne, "Whatever you do, keep Fred safe."

Spike nodded, "Yea the bastards are easy to kill."

Angel waited for Wesley to nod before he followed Spike back to Angel's office. The vampires took off and were at the door in seconds. Spike wasted no time in pushing it open but they were too late. Just as the door opened they saw buffy get rammed through the back with a knife that went right through her. Angel and Spike were instantly by her and fighting off the other bringers that threatened her. There were only about three bringers left so buffy thought she could rest seeing as she was severely injured. Buffy moved to lean on the desk but her hand didn't get there in time for she fell to the ground holding her wound.

There was so much blood it scared Angel and Spike which only made them finish the bringers off faster. Angel was dealing with his last one as he yelled to Spike, "She okay?"

The fact Spike looked allowed his bringer to punch him in the face. He growled and turned back to face the bringer. As the bringer went to go stab him Spike grabbed the knife hand and turned it stabbing him in the gut. He yelled back to Angel, "She'll live. You check next time."

The second bringer was heading for the door but Spike stopped it banging it's head into the door. Angel and Spike threw their bringer sinto eachother knocking them out. Each vampire used a bringer's knife to stab each bringer. Then in seconds they were by Buffy. Spike smiled into her half open eyes, "You got to stop getting stabbed."

Buffy smiled, "At least it wasn't with my own weapon like the first time."

"Too bad though. You'd come crying to me yet again and I think you might like me enough to take me up on that kiss we never had."

Buffy shook her head, "In your dreams Spike."

Spike could only smile, "That's my slayer."

Buffy started to close her eyes until Angel spoke, "No you don't Buffy. You need to stay awake."

Buffy shook her head, "But I'm so tired Angel. I'm always so tired."

Angel and Spike shot their heads up to look at each other. Then in seconds Angel had Buffy in his arms and all three of them were by the door. Angel looked to Spike, "Tell the others to meet us in the med room."

Spike nodded, "Take care of her." Angel nodded and both vampires took off their seperate ways


	9. The Cure

_**A/N -** For the sake of this story Lyndsey hasn't shown up yet!...This will be a Buffy and Angel story of course!!!! Just there's going to be Spike Buffy in the beginning._

**-Med Room - About An hour Later-**

Everyone stood outside the door to room. No one was allowed in because they were still working on her. Fred was the only one actually in the surgery room making sure she stayed safe. It had been almost an hour almost since the doctors and everyone started which only worried everyone more. Lorne and Wesley stood leaning against the wall opposite to Spike, Gunn was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands, Angel was pretty much doing the same thing while Spike stood swearing at the wall and mumbling to himself. They were all shocked and completely happy when Fred poked her head out the door. She smiled as she saw them all hop to their feet and crowd around the door. That's when she walked completely out and then shut the door behind her.

Everyone took her silence as a bad thing so Spike had to ask, "How's it going Fred?"

Fred smiled, "Calm down guys, she's going to be fine. One of her major organs were punctured and it took a lot ot repair but she'll make it."

Everyone had instant smiles on their faces as they heard the news. Angel stood right in front of Fred, "Thanks a lot Fred."

Fred just smiled, "Hey if I'm going to be a slayer I'm going to need her for a little while."

Wesley stepped up to her, "What was that?"

Fred smiled and hit her head, "I thought the guys would of told you."

Gunn glared at Spike and Angel before looking at Fred, "What did they neglect to tell us?"

Fred shrugged and smiled, "I'm one of their slayers."

Wesley looked intrigued, "Really? That's amazing."

Lorne smiled, "You're what you've always wanted."

Gunn wasn't that enthusiastic, "So you're taking off to England huh?"

Fred shook her head, "Nope. Buffy's going to stay for a few days longer to get me started but once she takes off Spike here is going to train me."

Spike looked over to Wesley and Angel, "I start acting anything like Giles and stake me."

Angel smiled and Wesley looked hurt, "Why wouldn't I do it?"

Fred tried her best to cheer him up, "Buffy just said Spike knew more about slayers then anyone."

Wesley still feeling a little neglected made his joke at Spike and left it, "Well he did kill two of them. It makes sense he should train them."

The second Spike was about to reply Angel stepped in, "Don't start!"

Spike played good vampire and turned back to Fred, "So can we see her?"

Fred shook her head, "No. Doctors are just cleaning up and then we'll move her to her own room. She'll be sleeping for a while."

Angel ran his fingers through his hair, "Looks like we should run our business then."

Fred smiled, "I'm going to stick around. Make sure I find her room and everything."

Spike nodded, "I'm with smart girl."

Angel looked at everyone with curiousity, "Does anyone have anything to do?"

Gunn nodded, "I have a few cases actually."

Wesley nodded, "There's a few more clients I have to do the background for."

Lorne sighed next, "I work in the entertainment part. Of course I have things to do."

Angel nodded, "I have to meet with Eve so Fred and Spike can watch buffy while we actually have work to do."

Everyone slowly nodded and said their see you later's leaving Spike and Fred at buffy's door. Spike smiled, "I'll wait out here until you bring her out." Fred only nodded and smiled as she walked back into Buffy's room to move her.

**-Angel's office-**

Angel walked into his office expecting to see Eve sitting on his desk with her legs crossed and she didn't dissappoint him. "You're late."

Angel smiled, "I had prior appointments."

Eve smiled and nodded, "I heard. Your old girlfriend is in town and gave some surprising news."

Angel sighed as he moved behind his desk to sit in his chair, "Oh so you heard?"

"Of course I did. Fred's our new little slayer and with your track record I hear wedding bells coming around."

Angel just tilted his head in a bored manor, "You should stop talking about things you don't understand."

Fred shrugged, "I'm trying to understand actually. I mean you love Buffy, Spike loves Buffy and now she's here in the building. The best part is now there's two slayers here so you each have one."

Angel shook his head and put on a sarcastic smile, "Is this really what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Eve flashed her flirty smile, "Kind of. I just thought you should know your little Buffy has a few answers to your questions."

"What questions?"

Eve got off the desk and walked to the door, "Check your now un locked drawer. She has the answers Angel and please don't get mad at me because I'm not the one who opened it."

Angel didn't have a chance to reply because Eve was already gone. He slowly opened the drawer knowing already what was in it. He still silent cursed himself for the fact that buffy had to find the pictures before they could talk about it. Then everything Eve said started to sink in which meant Buffy had the answers to Cordy. Angel hopped out of his desk and ran back to the hospital room assuming now that Buffy knew how to wake Cordy up.

**-Buffy's New Room - About 15 Minutes Later-**

Spike and Fred sat in the room staring at the sleeping Buffy in silence until Fred started conversation, "So me and you are going to be spending a lot of time together huh?"

Spike smiled, "Looks like."

Fred could tell he was saddened as he spoke, "Guess this ruins your chances of taking off huh?"

Spike continued to stare at Buffy as he spoke, "Don't worry about it Fred. She'll always be there."

Fred nodded still feeling guilty, "You know Wesley and Angel could always train me. If she's what you want I think you should have her."

Spike smiled at her generousity, "Means a bunch but things are never that simple. She knows I'll do better here then I will with her. Plus she seems like her life is in somewhat routine finally. She needs me to stay here."

Fred put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm still sorry Spike."

Spike finally smiled up at her, "Don't be. If you're going to be a slayer you're going to have to learn not to be so sorry. Be agressive remember. I want to be here Fred, if I didn't I would have already left."

Fred nodded, "The lessons starting so soon?"

Spike just smiled but it turned into curiousity as Angel stormed into the room. "What's wrong peaches?"

Angel ignored and looked at Fred, "How long until she wakes up?"

Fred shrugged, "Whenever she wants to come back."

Spike looked a little eerie now, "What's going on Angel?"

Angel half smile, "Buffy knows how to wake Cordelia up."

Fred smiled, "That's great. So that's why she looked so serious when she was looking at those pictures."

Angel looked curious now, "You were with her?" Fred nodded. "Was she..."

Fred smiled, "She looked all serious and hurt but now I know why. It's just because Cordy's in a coma and she knows how to fix it."

Spike smiled, "That's not why she looked hurt Fred. Slayer lesson the second, learn to read people before you make judgements. Buffy got careless in that fight meaning she was thinking of something else, her and Angel have a history which I'm not too sure is their future and..."

There was a whisper that interrupted him coming from Buffy's bed, "Did the lessons already start?"

Spike smiled and moved quickly to the side of her bed. He grabbed her hand, "You gave us quite a scare there slayer."

Buffy smiled and talked low, "I'v been stabbed too many times to die from it."

Spike smiled and nodded, "Does it hurt?"

Buffy shook her head, "Only when I talk."

Fred smiled, "That's just because the knife hit an organ. You'll be fine in a few days."

Buffy shook her head, "Faster healing powers comes with the pachage."

Spike nodded, "Plus you always think you're okay before you actually are so make that a few hours."

Buffy just nodded and stared into Spike's eyes, "You know me too well Spikey."

Spike glared at her, "I told you not to call me Spikey."

Buffy laughed to her best without it hurting to much, "I hate hospitals and machines so I need to get my laughs somehow."

Spike nodded, "One of these days buffy that excuse ain't gonna fly."

Buffy laid so even her head faced towards the cieling, "As long as that day ain't today then we're fine."

Spike smiled and looked around at everyone in the room including the jealous uncomfortable face of Angel. So Spike slowly turned Buffy's face towards his, "Peaches here found something out today."

Buffy looked over and smiled at Angel, "You noticed the lock was broken in your office huh?"

Angel nodded, "I also heard that you know..."

Buffy just nodded, "How to wake Cordy up."

Angel half smiled, "Yea."

Buffy's smile was gone and her look turned back into the cold hard one she was wearing when she first arrived. She remembered what she told Fred earlier, that this was all business. She contiued to stare at Angel, "Then get me a wheelchair and three white unused candles."

Angel shook his head, "You don't have to do it right now Buffy. I mean you just got out of surgery."

Buffy held her guard, "I've had surgery lots of times and it get's easier everytime. Now get me what I asked for."

Angel stood arms crossed, "No. You're not leaving this room until you heal and tell me what you're going to do to Cordy."

Buffy sighed, "You really think you can keep me here? Even hurt I know I can take you."

Angel smiled sarcastically, "Not this hurt buffy."

Buffy put on her pouty child face and looked up at Spike, "Do you want to get me what I want?"

Spike looked desperate at the sight of Buffy. He looked at the evil glare coming from Angel then back to buffy. In the end he figured Buffy and Fred would save him so he stared down at buffy and smiled, "You promise you won't get hurt?"

Buffy shook her head and stayed quiet for a while until she found an answer. "I'll probably pass out and then I'll be extremely tired for a while."

Spike nodded and took this as an acceptable answer. As Spike was about to move Buffy pulled him down to her in a hug. Spike let go instantly, "You're going to die aren't you?"

Buffy smiled and sighed, "I'm not going to die. It's just the first time I've been in the hospital in a long time and I don't like them."

Spike looked unsure, "I swear to god Buffy you die and I am going to stake myself just to annoy you for the rest of your life."

Buffy just whispered to herself, "You're not going where I'm going." Spike looked a little worried at the change in her tone. Buffy noticed and tried to smile, "I'm going to be fine. Just make sure you catch me when I fall."

Spike smiled and gripped her hand, "Always."

Buffy nodded and finally let go of his hand. "Oh and get me a phone."

Fred smiled and took her cell phone out of her pocket, "What do you need it for?"

Fred tossed her the phone as buffy answered, "I have to call giles and tell him to get Andrew to pickup the girl in Hawaii."

Spike smiled, "You passed up going to Hawaii?"

Buffy shook her head, "The first time I was there it was fun, second not so fun, third too god damn boring to talk about."

Spike winked at her as he moved towards the door but he was stopped by of course Angel. He smiled as he could paractically feel the jealousy rippling off of Angel. Spike only smiled and whispered so buffy couldn't hear, "You know for someone who's in love with buffy you're sure showing an entirely new interest in Cordelia."

Angel was stunned by his words so Spike just pushed passed him. He glared down at Buffy, "Rest for a while. She doesn't have to wake up right now."

Buffy smiled dreamily into his eyes and let one tear escape, "Yes she does. I know how much you want her back and I can do that for you."

Angel actually felt guilty for wanting her back so badly, "But not right now. You don't need to do all this right now."

Buffy smiled, "Yea I do." She didn't give Angel a chance to respond because she was already dialing Giles' number. In seconds he picked up and Buffy was already to business. "Hey giles. I need to stay in L.A a little longer. I have to wake up Cordy."

Giles sounded worried, "Buffy, do you kow the risks of what you're doing?"

Buffy nodded, "I know what I'm doing Giles."

Giles was still unsure about it, "I don't think this is a good idea. Willow finally called, let me send her to L.A and then she can help you."

Buffy shook her head, "I can do this myself giles. I have the power, I know what to do and I'm taking the risks. I just called to let you know Andrew is going to have to go to Hawaii, or maybe Willow."

Giles tried to sound happy, "Xander actually came by to visit you. I might send him seeing as he likes the hot climates."

Buffy actually smiled, "Xander's there!"

Giles smiled, "Yes. Well he was with Dawn but he got disgusted with her new boyfriend Ryan seeing as there was nothing magically wrong with him and so he came here."

Buffy shook her head and tried to laugh without hurting herself, "Tell him I checked Ryan out already. He's clean. Oh and tell him to stick around until I get back."

Giles nodded, "Of course. Be careful Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "Hey don't worry! I have a slayer to train, I have to be okay."

Giles nodded, "Alright then buffy. I'll see you soon."

They said their good bye and buffy tossed the phone back to Fred. Angel was glaring at her the whole time, "You have to be okay huh? Who's Ryan? Where's Xander?"

Buffy just sighed in anger and didn't even know what she was saying until she said it, "I am doing you an amazing favor Angel and I would like it for once in your life you'd let me do what I want to do. It doesn't matter about the other stuff because it's not really any of your business anymore is it?"

Angel actually looked hurt. The look in Buffy's eyes were cold again as they stood staring at each other. That's when Spike decided to walk in. He saw this and sighed to himself then stared at Angel, "Look what you did!"

Buffy let out a small smile at Spike's remark. Spike pushed the wheelchair by the bed and looked down at his slayer, "You sure pet?"

Buffy glared at Angel and then smiled at Spike, "Yea I'm sure."

Buffy reached her arms out for Spike to take her and he obliged. He scooped her into his arms holding her like a baby for a little longer then he needed to. He smiled as he remembered how comforting that used to make her feel and how happy it made him. When he checked back into reality he slowly slipped buffy into the wheelchair. She winced as she had to sit in the sitting position.

Spike looked unsure as she was finally sititng there, "You okay? I mean if it hurts we can wait until you heal a little."

Buffy shook her head, "If I don't do this now I won't have strength for it later."

Spike smiled, "You're not the strongest you've ever been right now buffy."

Buffy nodded, "Physically. What I'm going to do is mental."

Spike nodded and realized something, "You're going to go into her mind! Like what Willow did to you when you were in a coma."

Buffy shook her head, "No, I'm going to talk to the powers through Cordy."

Angel shook his head, "Do you know how..."

Buffy nodded in annoyance, "I know it could be dangerous for anybody but me. They can't do anything to me."

Spike shrugged, "What makes you so special?"

Buffy avoided eye contact with everyone, "Well I kind of made a deal and now they owe me favors."

Angel walked closer to her, "What did they get out of this deal?"

Buffy tried to smile, "It's nothing! Now just get me to Cordelia's room."

Fred nodded and walked behind Buffy's wheelchair, "I've always wanted to push one of these."

Buffy tried to act scared, "You're not going to go real fast are you? Because when Willow did it I got faint."

Fred shook her head, "Not anymore."

Buffy nodded and grabbed Spike's hand for support, "Let's go then."

Angel noticed this and knew it was only jealousy. He also knew that Buffy knew he was hurting but did it anyway because she was hurting too, he didn't expect nything less from Buffy knowing he deserved it. He just followed them out only to meet Gunn standing there. "Where you all going?"

Angel tried to smile, "Buffy knows how to bring Cordy back."

Gunn tried to look happy, "That's great!" He looked down at buffy, "You sure you're up to this? I mean I know you hate hospitals but you need to get better."

Buffy smiled and in her raspy voice spoke, "Don't worry about me. My life is to make other's happy." She then realized what she said and looked up at Fred who looked scared. "I said my life Fred. That's me not a slayer."

Fred smiled but Gunn looked a little unsure, "I don't know kitto. I mean it is..."

Buffy sighed, "I will survive but be very tired and may pass out. It is dangerous but not to me. Now are you coming with me or not because either way I'm bringing her back right now."

Gunn smiled and looked at Angel, "You got her mad."

Angel looked aorund to everybody, "Why do you all assume it's me who did this?"

Spike smiled, "Because you're the passionate one and I'm the loving one."

Buffy sighed and put her hand to her forehead, "Can we go now? I have a really big headache."

Fred smiled down at her and started moving the wheelchair, "You know since you're sick I can give you painkillers."

Buffy smiled up at her, "Only good thing about hospitals is the morphine."

Spike looked a little scared, "What?"

Buffy shook it off, "Don't worry about it."

Before Spike could say anything they ran into Wesley and Lorne. Places were explained, happiness went around and they were again on their way to Cordy's room. Buffy started to fidget but nobody said anything. Angel was defeitely nervous, guilty and obviously jealous since he kept looking back at the exact spot where Spike and Buffy's hands connected. It was minutes before they all stood behind Cordelia's door in absoloute silence and stillness.


	10. Another Buffy Sacrifice

**-Oracle's White Room-**

There stood two very beautiful people, one man and one woman. Thier bodies were covered in tribal tattoos and were shined all over glitter. Both wore crowns and tons of gold jewellery as hey held each other's hand and stared into a mirror showing them the position of Buffy and Angel's position behind Cordelia's door. The man looked to the woman, "I do not understand her choice."

The woman just smiled, "You never have understood love."

The man shook his head, "Why a woman would throw away everything she could have for the well being of a vampire and a girl is beyond my knowledge."

The woman looked humored at the man's cluelessness, "This girl she is trying to take from us means a lot to Angel too. I guess our slayer will choose her eternal sadness over our vampire's happines."

The man nodded and waited a few seconds before his next question, "There is another one though. She will end with him."

The woman shook her head, "We both know her future is undecided."

The man finally smiled, "Well we do have a hard time trying to follow prophecy when she herself has changed them many times. Her future is very much chosen only by her."

The woman finally turned towards him, "You're finally understanding darling."

The man nodded and looked back to the mirror, "We'll see where she takes us this time."

**-Outside Cordy's Door-**

Buffy looked behind her at everybody. "If you're all coming in you have to be completely quiet. No sounds but breathing."

Angel looked around at their already silence, "Shouldn't be too hard."

Buffy nodded, "None of you can touch me until she wakes up or until I do."

Spike smiled, "As long as you don't start to have one of your little attacks."

Buffy shook her head, "Even if I do Spike. Stay away from me until one of us wake up."

It took Spike a few minutes to agree. When he did Buffy nodded to Fred who opened the door. They all walked in or Buffy rolled in. When they entered they saw Cordy still lying there looking as lifeless as ever. Her hands lay at her sides as she lied on her back. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. Cordy's skin was pale from lack of sun and her face held no expression. Buffy started to roll herself so she was beside Cordy's bed.

Buffy stared at her for a few minutes until she looked at the group again, "Alright spread the candles out. One on each side of her and one and the foot of the bed." Spike, Angel and Fred took a candle and did as she said. Once they were lit she stared up at Spike beside her, "Go stand with them. I know if you're too close you'll touch me."

Spike nodded and slowly made his way close to the wall. Buffy smiled and addressed all of them, "Anyone got anything shiny?"

Fred nodded and walked to her. She took off her watch and handed it to Buffy. The watch was silver and rounded the actual face with a few fake diamonds. "You can use this."

Buffy smiled, "You don't want it? I mean you're not going to get it back."

Fred shrugged, "Don't worry about it. Not a gift or anything."

Buffy nodded, "Cool." Fred smiled and walked back to the wall. Buffy turned to Angel. "This might seem a little farmiliar to you." Angel didn't understand and could say nothing because Buffy closed her eyes and slowly grabbed Cordy's hand. After a few seconds of only breathing she spoke, "I beseech access to the knowing ones."

Before Angel could react to the similarity of what she just said Buffy's body went limp except for the grip she had on Cordelia's hand. She was no longer in this world but in theirs. Angel remembered how dangerous Doyle said this was and had only fear in his mind as he saw her leave her own body.

**-Oracles White Room-**

Buffy landed hard on her back but stood up instantly. Her eyes met those of the woman and man as she looked back and forth between them. The woman spoke after a small silence, "You're back again slayer."

Buffy nodded, "I ask another favor."

The man nodded, "We know of this favor. Like your last it requires a big change."

The woman nodded, "The watch you're holding will not be enough." Buffy threw her the watch to the woman which she caught instantly. She smiled at her gift, "A gift your warrior has brought before. You both have a strange hatred for time."

Buffy put on a sarcastic smile, "Maybe because unless we're killed both of us will out-live time."

The man smiled at her, "You also seem to have a hatred for us. We are not the cause of your problems."

It was taking a lot of strength for Buffy to be this nice, "No but you are the cause of my restrictions."

The woman shook her head, "You do not understand slayer."

Buffy nodded, "Of course I do. Now can we get back to my favor?"

The man waved a hand in the air and a strange blue and red glow formed a little ways besides the man and the woman. When the glow was gone Cordelia stood in the hospital gown. She looked extremely confused until she saw buffy there, "Buffy! Oh my god what are you doing here?"

Buffy ignored her, "You're not just going to let her come back. I know you guys."

The man smiled, "Then you know right. You have to make sure she wants to go back."

Buffy nodded and looked to Cordelia with partial resentment on her face. "Do you want to come back Cordy?"

Cordy looked deep in thought until she looked at the woman, "Would I still have my visions?"

The woman nodded, "That is up to your savior here."

Cordy looked to Buffy in time to see her nod. Then without question Cordy started to smile. "Of course. I mean boring up here but really good for the world. Down in our world I could have fun and save the world."

Buffy tried to smile, "Good."

She turned to start to walk away but the man held up his hand, "Not so fast slayer."

Buffy turned around slowly back to face them, "I knew it."

The woman put on a very sly smile, "We did tell you there would be a high price."

Buffy looked a little mad now, "I gave you my life. What else could you possibly want from me?"

The man smiled, "Your love."

The woman agreed with him and at Buffy's clueless and painful look she explained, "Your life has been ruled with your heart and now that you have already become just another creature of the night we're going to make that permanant."

Cordy actually stuck up for her, "You're going to make her a vampire?"

Buffy looked to the ground pain written on her face and in her watery eyes already knowing what the woman spoke of. The man explained to Cordelia. "Through the slayer's life she has felt for humans and vampires. There will be no more humans in her future. We're going to take away her ability to love anything but our demon world."

Cordy shook her head, "No way. You can't do that to her."

Buffy looked up and wiped her eyes, "I'll do it under one condition. She has to promise not to tell anyone until I can."

Both oracles looked to Cordy who was showing how much she was thinking about it by pacing. She stopped and stared into the pleading look in Buffy's eyes and slowly nodded, "I promise I won't tell anyone until you tell me I can."

Buffy nodded and looked to the man, "So she comes home?"

The man nodded and waved his hand. As Cordy and Buffy started to dissappear the woman stared into the man's eyes, "I hope you get what you're after form this little experiment. Love is the greatest weapon that slayer has ever had and you took parts of that away from her. I wish to be alone now."

The man only stood with a smile on his face and watch her walk away while whispering one thing to himself, "She'll thank me soon enough."


	11. Welcome Home Cordy

**-Cordelia's Room-**

Buffy hadn't been gone for more then 2 seconds when Cordy's eyes began to flutter open. The candles blew out and without even thinking Angel was by her side and hugging her. Of course Cordy enjoyed the feeling of being home and in Angel's arms as long as she could. Angel did let go though, but only because everyone else wanted to greet her and welcome her back. Buffy's eyes were open but drooping. She couldn't help herself when she let a tear escape the side of her eye as she witnessed how happy everyone was to see Cordelia back. She knew at that moment her risk or sacrifice was worth it.

Spike walked slowly over to her and knelt next to her wheelchair, "It's a good thing you did."

Buffy smiled, "I know. They're all so happy."

Spike couldn't smile back, "So then why are you crying?"

Buffy shrugged, "I think I might have opened a little cut in my stomach."

Spike sighed, "You want to go back to your room? You look tired."

Buffy smiled, "Will you...Can you sleep with me?"

Spike was exstatic at the request but of course answered smoothly, "I knew you couldn't wait to get me back in your bed."

Buffy laughed a little, "I just want you to hold me."

Spike knew something was defenitely on her mind if she wanted or needed to be held but let it fly because he could feel the pain radiating off of her. Buffy looked over to Cordy, "Welcome back."

Cordy turned her head and was all of a sudden talking fast. "Buffy, we're going to talk. I mean what you did what you gave..."

Buffy stopped her right there, "I didn't give anything Cordy. Now Spike and I are going back to my room because I'm kind of bleeding and I am dead tired."

Angel couldn't stop staring into Buffy's eyes as she spoke. There was something missing in her...A piece or a void in her soul that just broke his unbeating heart. He smiled though and in true sincerity thanked her. "Buffy, what you did was amazing."

Buffy nodded and made sure he didn't say anymore, "Look all of you are very welcome! Now leave me be so I can get better, train fred and then get out of here."

Everyone was shocked including Spike but he just walked behind the wheelchair Buffy was in and started to push her. Cordy couldn't help but stop her at the door by calling her name. "Buffy!" Spike stopped but neither of them turned back to face her. "I know you want to leave but I really am grateful for what you did. What happened when you came for me...What you said and did...I think I finally understand the word sacrifice."

Buffy nodded and whispered, "Thank you."

Spike started to push her without another word to everyone else. The second the door closed behind them Angel turned to Cordy, "What sacrifice?"

Cordy shook her head really debating on telling Angel the truth or not. She knew though that Angel deserved to know and no matter how jealous or sad she was he needed to know. "Angel, there's something you have to know."

Angel, along with the rest of the room went stiff. It took him all the strength to answer Cordy, "What?"

Cordelia was about to speak but when she opened her mouth only air came out. She started to get worried along with everybody else. Wesley sat on the other side of Cordy, "Are you okay?"

Cordelia nodded and remembered what she agreed to. She sighed as she explained, "Part of the agreement for me to come back was to Buffy. She promised me I could keep my visions if I promised I wouldn't tell anyone what she gave up until she was ready or gave me permission."

Angel silently swore to himself but tried to put it away because one of the happiest things in the world was sitting right in front of him. So he put on his best fake smile, "Don't worry about it. We'll find out later because right now we've got more recent news which would be you."

Cordelia smiled and hugs went all around until she finally looked around the room and then at herself, "You guys so brought me clothes right?"

**-Buffy's Room-**

Spike slowly slid Buffy into her hospital bed after already bandaging her up again. She winced as he accidentally touched her wound but smiled as she was comfortable in the bed. Buffy moved closer to the right and immediately Spike took off his coat and slid in behind her. Buffy smiled in comfort finally as Spike's hand slid gently accross her stomach careful of her wound.

Spike sighed and smiled, "It's been a long time since I've been able to hold you Buffy."

Buffy nodded, "Could have been shorter."

Instantly Spike was filled with guilt, "Yeah well, even vampires get scared."

Buffy only smiled, "You guys were always afraid of me. It's just you were the only one who would stand up to me enough to stick around."

Spike didn't know exactly what to do or think at her statement so he stayed quiet until he started thinking about the conversation when Cordelia woke up. "So what was your great sacrifice?"

Buffy let a tear escape from her eye yet again but made sure Spike couldn't see it as she answered, "Nothing too important. Cordelia's always been a drama queen."

Spike knew she was lying but let it go because even if you didn't have powers you could feel the sadness echo the room. "Then sleep slayer. Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

With that Buffy's eyes closed and Spike whispered one more sentence before he too fell into a deep sleep. "I love you."


	12. Search

**-The Next Morning - Buffy's Room-**

Spike still wasn't used to seeing the sun gaze on him when he woke up so when it began to shine through the room he slowly started to wake up. After blinking a few times he glanced down at the fragile body of Buffy beneath him and smiled. He slowly checked her wound which was still pretty bad but healing quickly. He had no doubt in his mind she would want to start training that day so he closed his eyes again and tried to enjoy the position next to her as long as he could.

**-Angel's Office - About Noon-**

Cordelia sat accross from Angel's desk wowed by the sight, "I can't believe this. I mean everything happened so fast and nobody remembers but you and me."

Angel who sat accross from her in his chair nodded, "Yea, It's a lot to take in."

Cordy finally sat in a chair after the long story of what had been going on, "Now Fred's a slayer too?" Angel just nodded. "So I'm guessing Buffy's sticking around for a bit then huh?"

Angel shook his head, "Nope. She's staying for 3 or 4 days to get Fred started then she gave Spike the job of training her."

Cordelia was instantly surprised, "Spike? I mean Wesley should do it or you at least. Why Spike?"

Agel actually smiled, "I actually agree with her. Spike's been studying slayers since I told him they existed! He knows more about them then they do. Wesley may of been a watcher but believe me Spike has the history, moves and actions of slayers mapped out in his brain."

Cordelia just nodded and couldn't meet his eyes as she spoke next, "Probably why Spike and Buffy ended up together."

Angel looked cautious then all of a sudden defensive, "They're not together. They've never dated and they don't plan to since Buffy's leaving and he's not."

Cordy secretly winced as she sensed the jealousy in his voice. She knew though Buffy would always be in his mind so she just went on. "So Fred starts when our all famous slayer get's up?"

Angel nodded, "Yea pretty much."

Cordy smiled and stared him in the eye finally, "Doyle says hi. He's in a good place now. He's delivering visions instead of getting them."

Angel's smile spread to his ears, "I always knew he'd turn into something great."

Cordy nodded, "Yea, you don't get old there. He still looks the exact same."

Angel nodded, "That's really good."

Before Cordy could respond Fred walked in, "Hey, have you guys seen Buffy?"

Cordy shook her head as her and Angel both stood up. Angel looked worried though, "Did you check her room."

Fred nodded, "Yea but I just saw Spike lying alone in her bed. I couldn't wake him, he get's violent."

Angel nodded, "I'll do it."

Wesley, Lorne and Gunn walked in together. Wesley looked at the worried faces, "What's going on?"

Angel shrugged, "Buffy's not in her room but Spike is."

Lorne smiled, "Shall we go wake the vampire?" Then all together everyone headed for Buffy's med room.

**-Buffy's Room-**

Even the sound of everyone entering the private room didn't wake Spike. Angel was the only one who walked to the bed. There was a folded piece of paper on the bed which he read first. He made no sense of it so just held on to it as he shook Spike. The second Spike was about to punch him in the face Angel decked him first. Spike fell to the floor in pain but recovered quickly. Fred was at his side instantly despite all the laughter making sure that nothing was broken.

As Spike and Fred slowly stood up Fred glared at Angel, "You didn't have to hit him that hard."

Spike shook it off just realizing Buffy wasn't in the room at all, "Don't worry about it Fred. Where's Buffy?"

Angel shoved the folded piece of paper at Spike harshly, "We were coming to ask you the same thing."

Spike glared at him as he grabbed the note and read it. His smile spread on his face as he read the note out loud. "Last night wasn't what I expected so you owe me a workout. Might want to bring another girl, I'm in the mood for something different. "

Fred started to smile, "You get notes?"

Spike's smile was wider then ever, "Ever since she went on a suicide mission."

Angel interrupted, "Ya ya, what does it mean?"

Spike folded the piece of paper and walked to his coat. He answered while putting it on, "You guys made a big deal about nothing. She can take care of herself you know."

Angel sighed, "Then why are you rushing off to her?"

Spike smiled as he stopped at the door, "Because I'm in the mood to get my ass kicked."

Fred smiled as she stated to understand, "Can I come?"

Spike nodded, "I think Buffy made it clear I was to bring a girl."

Cordelia finally spoke, "Then you're kind of taking us too because I've got to talk to her."

Spike shook his head, "No. Whatever you know about her can wait because she's not ready for us to find out. You kind of pissed the girl off last night. A tear and everything."

Cordy looked guilty but she was set in her ways, "I need to talk to her! Like you said she can take care of herself."

Spike sighed and threw his arms in the air. "I don't care if you come along anymore. All I know is I'm suppossed to bring Fred so if the lot of you wish to come it's none of my god damn business."

Gunn nodded, "Looks like we all want to see the show called kick the Spike."

Wesley nodded, "So we're off to the training room?"

Spike shook his head, "We have to check the cafeteria first. She can't fight without food."

Angel admired how much Spike knew, how much he allowed himself to be close to Buffy but he couldn't for the life of him get envy out of his veins. He had Cordelia back and last year he thought that's all he needed but just the thought of following Spike to find Buffy frustrated his blood but he did it anyway. In no time the gang was out of the room in search of Buffy!


	13. Training Day Pt 1

**-Wolfram And Hart-**

The group had just left the cafeteria knowing where she would be now. Fred walked up front with Spike, Angel and Cordy somewhat beside and behind them and everyone else behind them. Like a triangle with two people as a point. It had been pretty much silence until Fred started fidgeting.

Spike smiled, "Nerves Fred?"

Fred nodded, "Well...I mean I have strength and it's good to know how to use it but...Buffy could hit me."

Spike shook his head still smiling, "No she won't. Believe me by the time she leaves you'll both be giving me bruises."

Fred shook her head, "I couldn't do that."

Spike stopped as they reached the glass window. He watched in adoration as Buffy worked the bag a little bit and he wasn't the only one. He finally stared at Fred and replied, "You can Fred and you're going to have to. There's one thing a slayer lives by, you do what you have to do. Buffy knows that more then anyone in the world but her problem was she never let anyone help. You still need to get it done but unlike her you have to know there's others around for you. Plus Angel is still going to want to play boss."

Angel glared over at him, "I was waiting for you to bring that up."

Spike smiled and walked around to the doors. He put a finger over his lips making sure they would be quiet before opening the door without making a sound. Buffy appeared like she didn't notice him but when he was about to attack her she spun around and planted a kick to his stomach. He was expecting though so he turned and smacked her in the face. Buffy reeled back a little bit causing Spike to smile.

He winked at her, "You're not at your best, I don't know if we should do this now."

Buffy shrugged and without thinking she slammed her fist which connected with Spike's cheek, "I don't know. I feel pretty spry."

Spike nodded and turned to the door, "I brought the gang. They freaked when you weren't in your bed."

Buffy smiled and glanced at them all as they walked single file into the room. "Did they freak because I wasn't there or because you were?"

Spike smiled and shrugged, "Maybe because of the cute little note you're in the habit of writing."

Buffy nodded, "Wierd thing too. I only said to bring one girl and now we got to work everyone into our workout. This sucks because you know how much I like attention."

Spike smiled back at her, "I tried to make them go away but they followed anyway."

Buffy nodded, "So who would of been our lucky girl?"

Spike made an over dramatic gesture which signaled Fred to walk over. Cordy had to push her so she'd know Buffy was talking about her. Fred nervously walked up to Buffy and Spike. Buffy glanced around the room, "Okay we're going to have to do this with an audience. You mind?"

Fred shook her head and then buffy looked to everyone else stopping her gaze on Cordelia, "Take a seat and I'll be right with you."

Everyone moved around to get comfortable but Buffy already started talking to Fred, "Okay first we're going to test your strength and maybe lose some of this nervousness. You up for it?"

Fred shrugged, "Guess I am."

Buffy nodded and moved to a more open space in the giant training room. Fred and Sike just followed. Buffy finally looked Fred over, "Next time wear something you can move in."

Fred nodded, "So...Am I going to have to give Spike a bruise today?"

Buffy smiled, "Maybe, I know I will."

Spike winked at her as Fred continued her questions, "I don't know if i want to do this."

Buffy nodded, "Kool. Make up your mind now because I could still make it to Hawaii."

Fred glanced at Angel's desperate look and then at Spike's which was the same one. She took a deep breath, "Okay nevermind. I can do this."

Buffy nodded, "Are you sure? This is serious Fred." She nodded quickly. "Good. Now I want you to hit me."

Fred looked from Spike back to Buffy unsure. Spike smiled, "She's been hit so many times it won't even hurt."

Buffy nodded, "Plus I won't let you hit me."

Fred nodded, "Okay." She took a deep breath and clenched a fist. She swung at Buffy not actually expecting to connect with her face. Buffy's head flung back but she stayed stable. Fred shook her head, "I didn't mean...You said you wouldn't let me..."

Buffy put up a hand to stop her, "Fred calm down. You have to know anything you're going to be hitting is evil and now I want you to treat me that way. Don't ever be sorry and always hit as hard as you can. Was that your best?"

Fred nodded and Spike smiled, "Looks like science girl packs a punch."

Buffy nodded, "Yea she hits harder then kennedy does and she was all 'Look at me I'm the best slayer of all.' You sure showed her."

Fred smiled, "Thanks."

Buffy smiled back and then got back down to business, "Do you have any experience with fighting or do your boys here keep you out of the violence part?"

Fred shrugged and without looking at anyone from L.A she answered truthfully, "They are really over protective."

Buffy nodded as a hint of jeaousy ran through her eyes. She shrugged it off and smiled, "That's okay. We'll just have to start from the beginning."

Fred stood up straight and nodded, "Yes maam."

Spike burst out laughing, "You call her maam again and she'll show you slayer power."

Buffy nodded, "I have a name and I don't like authority names. Got it." Fred nodded. "Okay good. We're not going to start on fighting right away because you'd get very hurt so we're going to do defenses for a while. Defense is the most important part in a fight." She turned to Spike. "I want you to punch me."

Spike nodded and after a few seconds of hesitance his fist went for her face. She grabbed his fist, stopping it seconds before it connected. Fred smiled, "Wow."

Buffy ignored and continued the lesson, "If I didn't know how to stop him I could be on the ground right now. I'm going to teach you to do the same."

Fred smiled, "How?"

"We're going to slow mo fight. I know immature but effective. I'm only going to attack you okay? Don't get all scared because I won't actually hit you. I want you to duck, move, stop or even counter the move. Before we start I need you to throw any insecurity you have out the window. I'm not glass, you won't break me. You ready?"

Fred nodded nervously, "As I'll ever be."

Buffy turned to Spike, "If I get carried away or I'm about to hit her you step in. Even if she looks like she can't move in time. Cool?"

Spike nodded and watched intensely as both woman took a deep breath. Buffy Slowly drew her fist to the right side of fred's face which Fred easily side stepped. Buffy then threw another punch to the left which fred again side stepped. Buffy smiled and then sent a centre punch which Fred ducked. Buffy didn't wait for her to stand up again as she crouched down and swung her leg out from underneath her. Fred jumped up quickly and the second she was standing straight Buffy spun around planning for her arm to connect with fred's face but fred moved back, grabbed her fist and pushed her backwards sending buffy to the floor. Everyone sat in amazement as buffy winced to get up. Even buffy was smiling at the surprised look on Fred's face.

Buffy nodded and walked back up to her, "Very good."

Fred nodded, "I didn't mean to do that. Kind of just happened."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah that would be your instinct."

Spike smiled obviously remembering something, "Please tell me you aren't still using the same instinct speech because if you ask me way over done."

Buffy looked at him surprised, "You remembered that?"

Spike nodded, "You threw me into a headstone. Fellow doesn't forget things like that."

Buffy nodded, "At least I made sure you were okay. It was all part of the training."

Spike smiled, "You just wanted on top of me."

Buffy shrugged, "What can I say? When I get worked up I go all the way."

Spike shook his head smiling. Fred glanced at the jealous look on Angel's face and interrupted them. "Are you going to throw me into a headtsone?"

Buffy shrugged, "Depends what happens when we go patrolling tonight."

Angel finally spoke, "You're already taking her patrolling?"

Buffy nodded, "Yea. I'm going to be there and I need to know where she is in a real fight."

Angel shrugged, "Isn't it a little too soon?"

Buffy shook her head, "Look Angel I know how to train my girls. I was hoping we could all go, you know an actual patrol. You guys have been stuck in this building writing files and figuring out who to trust for so long that I doubt you've actually been out on the street this whole year."

"Fine. You're training her."

Buffy nodded and stared to fred, "So you're going to work the bag a little with Spike while I go eat something. I haven't had anything in me all morning."

Spike smiled, "You sure you don't want company?"

Buffy smiled and walked to the door, "I'm sure a few seconds after I leave this room someone will come looking for me. Don't worry about it. Just work on Fred's right punch. She punches hard but sloppy."

Spike nodded and watched Buffy take off. He then turned to everyone else, "So who wants first crack?"

Cordelia instantly stood up, "I'll be back in a bit."

Angel looked over to her, "Try to talk her into...talking."

Cordy nodded and walked out of the room after buffy. Spike smirked over at fred, "So do you want to work the bag or something real?"

Fred pointed to the bag knowing someone could get hurt, "I pick the still one."

Spike shrugged, "I figured."

He positioned fred directly in front of it. She smiled, "I've never done this before."

Spike smiled, "First time for everything. Now picture the bag as an actual vampire that is still but you can't stake yet. I'm going to do the moves first and you're going to mirror them on the bag. Know what I'm talking about?"

Fred nodded, "At least this is less dangerous."

Spike winked at her, "Wait until tonight." Fred cringed as Spike set himself in fighting stance beside her. He did a simple right punch which Fred easily mimicked. It continued like this for a while.

**-Cafeteria-**

Buffy was already gathering her food at that little buffet place when Cordy finally caught up to her. She tried to smile, "I was calling your name all the way here."

Buffy shrugged, "Sorry, I must be really hungry."

Cordy nodded and walked with her to a table. Buffy took a sip from her bottled water as Cordy spoke, "So how are you?"

Buffy smiled, "Peachy keen. You should eat Cordy. You were sleeping for the longest time. Must be hungry."

Cordy shook her head, "No I totally binged last night. Are you always this hungry?"

Buffy looked down at her tray which contained two plates which were all full. "When I get ancy or just had a work out I get hungry. Plus I know how to work it all off!"

Cordy nodded, "Makes sense."

Buffy sighed and took another sip of her water, "Stop playing nice Cordelia. I'm not goin to say anything to anyone. I can deal with things on my own."

Cordelia shok her head, "Buffy...This is big though. It probably involves one of them."

Buffy shook her head, "I've dated other vampires since them Cordy and plus...I don't think I want to go back there."

Cordy shook her head, "So...what? The oracles took something from you, they took your ability to completely love anything but demons and vampires. How can you just sit here and rationalize that?"

Buffy sighed and slammed her fork down, "They've taken my life away from me Cordelia. There's nothing worse then that."

Cordy leaned back in her chair, "What do you mean?"

Buffy picked up her fork and moved her salad around on her plate, "I made a deal with the oracles a long time ago. Willow was kind of sick and her being a goddess was kind of over powering her so I needed a favor. It's a big favor but this magic was killing her so I exchanged my mortality for Willow's."

Cordelia shook her head in sadness, "They made you immortal? Wh...How can they do that?"

Buffy smiled and took a few bites of her food, "We're toys Cordelia. We're pawns in their chess game. They play us to their advantage just to laugh at our mistakes. They do what they want as long as we win on checkmate day."

Cordelia sighed, "This just proves that Spike and Angel should know all of this. Buffy you can't deal with all this alone. You gave up something huge just for my life and..."

Buffy stood up and grabbed her water, "Don't kid yourself Cordy. You love Angel and he loves you back. You don't want me to go to them, you want me to go to Spike. Don't ever just sit there and try to manipulate me like that again or I'll put you back in that coma."

Cordelia stood just as angry, "This isn't about me Buffy! I don't care who you tell..."

Buffy shook her head, "Liar. I don't care that you two are all in love okay, I really don't but don't ever think that you especially can get me to talk about my feelings. I'll be gone in a few days Cordy. Deal with keeping your mouth shut until then."

Cordy started to walk away but when she was about 20 feet away she yelled back to buffy, "I may not be able to tell anyone about what you gave up for me but nothing's restricted me from telling anyone about you being immortal." Buffy's glare sent Cordelia running back to the training room. Buffy grabbed her water bottle and ran after her.


	14. Continued

**-Wolfram And Hart-**

Cordelia was defenitely glad she walked a few feet before she threatened Buffy because the slayer was obviously catching up. It wasn't far to the training room but the run there seemed like minutes. In reality though is was only a few seconds before Buffy threw Cordelia against the wall right by the door.

Cordelia was obviously afraid as Buffy opened her mouth to speak, "You may have the power to threaten Cordelia but you have no idea what you will do to me and to everyone else in that room if you tell them. You were always blaming me for bringing drama to the group but if you say this you're the one who started something that could of been left alone."

Cordelia sighed, "I won't tell them under one condition."

Buffy loostened her grip on Cordy's neck as she thought about what the catch could be, "What?"

Cordelia smiled, "You have to tell them eventually."

Buffy smiled, "Of course."

Cordelia shook her head the best she can, "No. I don't mean in like 40 years when they find out you still look the same. I'm talking about before you leave."

Buffy took her arm off of Cordelia's and thought about it, "I only have to tell them the mortality part though right?"

Cordelia looked down, "I would prefer you talked about the other part too but I don't really have any control over that."

Buffy nodded, "Fine. I'll talk to Angel and Spike before I leave about never being able to die. Anything that happens after that is on your head."

Cordelia nodded and rubbed her neck, "You have a grip."

Buffy nodded and walked to the door, "Well, I'm a slayer." Cordelia shook her head and sighed obviously relieved she wasn't more injured before walking after Buffy into the training room.

**-Training Room-**

The second Buffy and Cordelia walked into the room Buffy sighed in annoyance at the sight in front of her. Fred was actually on the bench while Spike and Angel were going at it. Cordelia smiled and walked over to the bench by Fred while buffy went to go break them up. Angel had just kicked Spike a few feet away when Buffy kicked him back with enough force that sent both Angel and Spike to the ground. They rolled off each other in disgust and got back up as quickly as possible only to face the look of dissappointment in Buffy's face.

Buffy turned to Fred and smiled, "What set them off?"

Fred stood up and smiled, "Well, Spike was talking about how he killed his first slayer in China. Then he just happened to bring up how jealous Angel was when he told him."

Buffy looked at Spike, "You do know he had a soul then right?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah but he was trying to be evil. I mean I figure if he could kill people with a soul while trying to be evil he could at least be happy I bagged a slayer."

Angel sighed, "I think the fact I was only killing bad people might have been a sign that I wans't evil. You were just to thick-headed to see that."

Spike smiled, "Or I was still reeling from the slayer's blood."

Buffy shook her head, "How many times did I tell you last year Spike? If you're going to bring up the fact you're happy about killing your slayers then you're asking for a beeting."

Spike shook his head, "Hey, I think it was a very valuable story in this lesson before peaches here decided to get all violent."

Angel stared at him in anger, "You know, if you stopped giving me so many reasons to be violent maybe I wouldn't be so mean to you."

Buffy stepped in between their bodies which seemed to be getting closer with rage and sighed, "You two are never going to change. I'm going to see you guys in a hundred years and you'll still be bickering like old ladies."

Nobody but Cordelia caught the hundred years thing so Fred changed the subject, "So, are we going to train again or what?"

Buffy nodded, "Okay, since I'm not much with that wooden person and the bag we're going to be hands on training a lot. Like, we'll be fighting each other more then objects."

Fred nodded, "Okay. I get to be with you right? I mean Spike and Angel are very violent."

The vampires glared at each other as Buffy spoke, "Actually no. I think you and Spike are going to partner up here. I want to see how you react to a real vampire." She stared at Spike now, "Plus, Spike will go somewhat easy on you."

Spike sighed, "I know, I know. I had to do this a few times remember. At least now there's not a bunch of teenage girls."

Buffy smiled, "Good."

Fred stared up at Buffy, "So we're just going to fight? That's it?"

Buffy nodded, "I'm testing your instincts now. This whole day is basically to see where you are. Tomorrow we'll start building on everything."

Fred nodded "Okay. So, I'm just suppossed to..."

Fred was cut off as Spike alread lunged at her. Fred quickly jumped back causing Spike to fly passed her. Both were still on their feet as Spike smiled at her, "Very smart."

Fred glanced at buffy, "So we started?"

Buffy sighed, "There's no time clock when you're in a life and death situation."

Fred nodded but before she even turned towards Spike he had his arms wrapped around her neck. Without thinking Fred had him flipped over. Spike landed on his feet though and quickly tripped Fred. Fred defenitely looked frightened as she landed on her back but she knew her hands were still in the grasp of Spike's so she used that. It took her a lot of strength but she threw Spike on the other side of her. Spike even looked surprised as Fred now stood over top of him. She was about to go in for the "kill" but Spike quickly rolled her over him and she crashed into the wall. Everyone reacted with a worried look but Buffy, Spike and Fred.

Fred stood up with a somewhat angry look on her face. When she turned around she was looking into Spike's eyes who smiled at her, "Now you're acting like a slayer."

Fred winked at him as she faked a right punch but landed a left one and then used his shock to kick him in the stomch sending him flying to the ground a few feet away. Buffy smiled and pulled a stake from a little ankle place near her shoe. She threw it so it landed right in front of fred as she stood at Spike's feet. Fred picked it up and walked to straddle Spike. He was about to roll her off him again but Fred connected a right punch before she landed the stake on top of Spike's stomach. Fred smiled and stood up but before she could rejoice Spike sat up, pulled her legs causing her to fall to the ground hard. Now Spike had the stake and was straddling her. In seconds Spike had it in the place of Fred's heart.

Spike hopped off her and Buffy smiled. Angel on the other hand didn't look pleased as he stared down at Buffy, "You really train girls this way?"

Buffy defenitely looked offended, "What?"

Angel shook his head, "He could have hurt her Buffy."

Buffy shook her head, "That was kind of the point. If you don't put them in the real situations, they're not going to learn. Ask Fred, Angel."

Everyone in the room walked over to Fred who was still lying on her back. Buffy, Spike and Angel knelt down beside her. Angel spoke first, "You feeling okay Fred?"

Fred smiled, "Yeah, that was amazing." She stared at Spike, "I thought I won."

Buffy answered for him, "You staked him alright but you didn't get his heart."

Fred hit herself in the head and Spike smiled, "Most important lesson. Make sure you see dust before you dance."

Fred looked up at Buffy again, "Did you ever miss the heart?"

Buffy smiled, "Yeah. My first vampire. Everybody misses the heart their first time."

Everyone backed away as Angel helped Fred to her feet. Spike winked at her, "You felt it didn't you pet. The second I actually hurt you."

Fred nodded, "I felt something."

Buffy smiled now, "A slayer has to feed off that emotion. Believe me if I didn't get that angry at people I wouldn't be here today."

Fred smiled at her, "So, how'd I do."

Buffy nodded and smiled, "You almost beet Spike. I mean granted he was going easy, you almost beet him. You did amazing. You have pretty good upper body strength but you should work on your lower body. Running, skipping and stuff like that."

Fred sighed, "Are you talking the gym?"

Buffy winked at Wesley and then walked to her bag. She pulled out a stop watch and her water. When she walked back Wesley smiled. "You remember the obstacle field right?"

Wesley nodded and took the stop-watch. "I can't believe you remember."

Buffy shrugged, "Faith was killing people and the council needed to do a review. I want Fred to ace the physical by the time I leave so that Spike just has to work the basic fighting stuff."

Wesley nodded, "So, you thought I should do it?"

Buffy winked, "I know how ancy you were getting. Plus I think the watcher knows how to complete the obtacle field better then me. You guys are so critical."

Wesley smiled and started to get a little curious, "Where exactly?"

Buffy took a sip of her water before answering, "I set it up this morning instead of eating. People are already taking orders from me around here. Did you guys even know you have a pool?"

Gunn spoke up, "Yeah. Girls really like..."

Buffy glared at him as he looked down but spoke to Wesley, "Give her time for a warm-up. Like a few laps in the pool or stretching. Then take her to the course which is inside. It's the room right next to the pool."

Wesley nodded, "I haven't been the watcher for about 5 years now."

Buffy smiled, "It's something you never forget Wesley."

Wesley nodded and smiled at Fred, "Are you ready for the worst day of your life?"

Fred looked at Buffy in fear, "Is he just trying to scare me?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. When you go to bed tonight you're not even going to be able to feel your bones."

Fred sighed, "I don't even know why I'm doing this."

Wesley wrapped an arm around her and walked her to the door. Buffy called after her, "You're doing it for the thrill of violence."

Fred sighed and walked out the door. Wesley smiled back to her before following Fred. Spike looked at Buffy and smiled, "So what do you think teach?"

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "She knows what she's doing but she's pretty sloppy. Her bad foot coordination could really get her into trouble."

Spike nodded, "Yeah but she's defenitely strong. Seriously, when she hit me I thought it was you."

Buffy smiled, "That must be a big compliment to her."

Angel finally interrupted, "So that's how you're going to train her? Just put her in a room with Spike and have them duke it out."

Buffy sighed and turned to face him. "No, that's just how I trained her today. I needed to see which level she was at. Tonight we're going to go on a patrol where I can see what she's like in a life and death situation. Tomorrow after her run with Wesley we're going to do some mind and history stuff. Tomorrow Night I'm taking her clubbing. The day after that we're going to see how much she imporved and if she aces her physical test them I'm out of here."

"She could have been really hurt."

Spike shook his head, "She's being trained wheather you like it or not. This means she should and can be put into dangerous situations. She's doing something for her and you can't do anything about it. You gonna have to start treating her like a slayer."

Angel went silent knowing he was actually right. He couldn't say it though so he didn't reply. Buffy stepped in though, "I know what I'm doing here Angel. She's being trained by the best so she'll turn out the best. When I'm done here she won't need your protection but she'll want it because that's all slayers ever want." That came as a shock to everyone, even to Buffy. She didn't even know what she said until she said it. She didn't even let anyone speak before she started talking again, "Now if you all don't mind I'm going to go get a doctor to fix the bleeding cut on my stomach which I accidentally opened while chasing Cordy here."

Gunn walked over to her, "Good. I'll walk you myself."

Buffy smiled and started walking to the door. She threw her water in her bag as she left. When she was gone Spike looked around the room, "God, I'm hungry."

Angel nodded, "Me too actually."

Spike smirked as he spoke, "Well I should be going then huh. I mean blood just get's cold in fridges."

Angel shook his head, "Don't touch my mug."

Spike shook his head at the door, "Wouldn't dream of it."

When he took off Angel cursed himself knowing he was going to drink his lunch just like every other day. Lorne finally stood up too and sighed, "I think I should go start some work. My phone's probably got a billion messages."

When Lorne left it was only Cordelia and Angel remaining. Cordelia stood and walked over to Angel, "You want to get some lunch?"

Angel smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Love to." As they exited the training room and shut the door it's revealed that Eve was standing behind it with a giant smirk on her face.


	15. Cordy and Buffy? Buffy and Lorne?

_**A/N -** The song is How Do I Live by Trisha yearwood. (I don't like the one by Leann Rimes) I know this chapter and the last have been extremely uneventful but the next chapter (Or the one after that) will have a fight and Eve information. Thanks for bearing with me!_

**-Wolfram And Hart - Buffy's Med Room - About and Hour later-**

Gunn left Buffy a little after the doctors were done bandaging her up again. He said something about a few more cases he needed to take care of. Buffy lay on the medical bed with a billion thoughts running through her head. Some about Angel, about Spike about her life and about what she was doing there. She was starting to get too connected to Angel and to Spike, even to L.A. So many memories of non-slaying days popped up into her head, especially ones with Gunn. Her life was always changing so fast but being back in L.A. made her realize it was her chance to take it slow. It was then she decided to slow things down, it was then she decided to focus on smaller things like singing and writing because she wasn't getting any older.

All her thoughts lead her to singing so on instinct it's what she did. She was alone, no one could hear her right? She sung the only song she remembered every word to. Kind of a unique song for her to remember. So she lay on her bed staring out the window as her voice started to escalate.

_-How do I Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I,  
I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my Life._

_Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I, Baby I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything Real in My life_

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever Ever surviiiiiive?  
How do I  
How do I  
Oh how do I live?..._

_If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me Baby cuz u know that ur everything Good in My life_

_And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever,  
Ever survive?  
How do I How do I Oh how do I live?..._

_How do I live, without you baby.  
oooooo without you...-_

She had tears in her eyes and a soaked pillow by the time she was finished. The song always made her cry, even if she didn't know who she was singing it about. I guess her crying noises made it hard to hear Lorne by the door also sniffling. It never occured to buffy someone would be listening but I guess with the tears and the look on Lorne's face he was listening. He slowly walked into the room but Buffy didn't notice him until he sat down on her bed. She instantly stopped sniffling but when Lorne put his hand on her shoulder she kept crying. Slowly she turned to face him and he only let her cry on him. He did read her every thought and feeling when she sang which is probably why both of them were crying. It took a few minutes before the room went quiet.

Buffy sat up to the height Lorne was at and put her head on his shoulder, "How much did you read?"

Lorne smiled, "From jealousy right up to your sacrifice for Cordelia."

Buffy sighed, "You're not going to tell them are you? I mean I thought Cordy making me tell them about being immortal was going to be hard."

Lorne smiled, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I don't see the big deal sweetie, I mean you do already love two vampires. All you have to do is pick one."

Buffy shook her head, "It's not that simple. I mean Angel kind of already loves someone else."

Lorne nodded, "Not like you Buffy. If after being apart for five years you can still make him weak in the knees, I think he still loves you."

Buffy shrugged, "Sometimes love isn't enough. I mean I can have a relationship without love. Or I could just start dating other vampires that don't want to kill me right away."

Lorne smiled, "There's always Spike."

Buffy shook her head, "He deserves so much better then me." Lorne actually looked surprised as she continued. "The whole time I've known him, he's loved me I've used him, betrayed him and then when we're finally equal he dies to save me. He loves me so much more then I could ever love him. He deserves someone who can love him with everything inside and I can't do that for him."

Lorne nodded finally understanding, "What you did was amazing Buffy. It should make you happy that at least Angel will be happy."

Buffy half smiled, "That's the only reason I did it. One thing will always bother me though. If he left me because of all these reasons that would be best for me then why would he go and fall in love with someone else when there are the same factors standing in his way?"

That actually stumped Lorne. He hadn't really thought about it until now. He quickly found a comforting answer, "Maybe he found out he couldn't take the risk of hurting you but he can with Cordelia."

Buffy tried to smile, "Thanks for trying Lorne. It's a good thing you just happened by."

Lorne smiled, "I was just walking to Angel's office but I have ears for singing so when I heard your voice I came a running."

Buffy blushed, "Why were you going to Angel?"

Lorne shrugged, "Bunch of my clients want an underground place to play and unwind after hours. My old club Caritas got blown up a while ago and I was going to ask Angel if I could open it up again. He'd of course have to pay for it though. It's going to be a lot of work."

Buffy smiled, "You were born for entertainment Lorne."

Lorne smiled, "Yeah, but booking the opening acts could be hard. Sure there will be karaoke but I need someone who will make people want to come to the place. If I'm dealing with demons again too then it will have to be someone everyone knows."

Buffy shrugged, "Who did you have before?"

Lorne smiled, "Me. I'm not so sure I'll be enough anymore though, especially if I want W&H employees to show their faces." Both the slayer and the host sighed until Lorne's smile spread ear to ear. "Why don't you sing?"

Buffy shook her head, "What? Are you kidding? I just burst into tears from singing one song."

Lorne shrugged, "So what. I mean your voice was completely amazing and you defenitely got the performance look."

Buffy was still shocked, "I could try but I'm not guaranteeing a bunch of customers."

Lorne stood up all happy, "I'm guaranteeing them all. Come on kitten, time to talk to the boss." Buffy sighed still pretty down as she hopped off the bed. Lorne wrapped his arm around her as they walked to Angel's office.

**-Obstacle Course-**

Wesley smiled at the scared Fred beside him, "Don't worry about it. You don't have to do it to perfection right now. You get a few days to practice this."

Fred tried to smile as she put up her hair, "This I'm okay with. Personally it's tonight that scares me."

Wesley shook his head, "No need to worry. Buffy won't let anything happen to you. It's a reputation she has, she saves people in need."

Fred smiled and looked over the course again, "I'm ready."

Wesley had the whistle in his mouth and hand on the stop clock. In a few seconds the whistle was blown and Fred was off. Wesley was a few steps behind her of course. It wasn't long before he defenitely was out of breath.

**-Angel's Office-**

Spike sat on the tip of Angel's desk drinking his fourth cup of blood from a mug with Angel's name on it. Angel sighed in annoyance at the slurping sounds coming from the straw. Gunn stood in front of the desk obviously annoyed too. He passed a piece of paper to Angel which the vampire boss started to read.

Gunn smiled, "Just another paper saying we're letting you go because you're using our services to kill people."

Angel nodded, "Good then."

He started to sign it but Spike started talking, "You can't just keep letting clients go. We're going to be poor pretty soon and this blood isn't going to be so tasty."

Angel stopped signing and stared at him, "Do you have to be here? I mean go Bug Buffy or Fred for that matter."

Spike smiled, "I'd much rather be here with you. I feel we've been drifting apart lately. It's time to rekindle the flame in our relationship."

Angel picked up the pen again and finished signing the paper. "You would rather be here with me then with Buffy?"

Spike smiled, "You would rather be here then with Cordelia ... or Buffy?"

Angel sighed, "Cordy's was eating and ran into Harmony. Girl conversations just aren't my thing."

Spike smiled, "No. You just don't like talking to people. What happened to that? You used to talk so much and now whenever you open your mouth advice and speeches come out."

Angel shook his head, "Have you ever tried not talking? I mean closing your mouth would be a much better look for you."

Gunn started laughing, "It's so easy to tell you two are related."

Angel sighed, "Why'd you have to go and say something like that?"

At that moment Lorne walked in with Buffy still wrapped in his embrace. He smiled, "Stop with the bickering I have a proposal."

Spike automatically looked at Buffy and then at Lorne. "What's going on?"

Lorne smiled, "I heard the slayer sing. Her voice could raise the dead, it's that amazing."

Buffy looked down and Gunn smiled, "Looks like she hasn't lost her touch."

Angel smiled, "That's nice to hear."

Lorne nodded, "Yeah anyway I have an idea I need to run by you."

Angel nodded, "Go ahead."

Lorne nodded and moved so buffy sat in one chair and he sat in the other one. He went into serious mode instantly, "I just got off the phone with a few clients of mine and they all think there should be some underground place to unwind and take a load off so it raised an idea in my head. I want to open Caritas again."

Angel sighed, "I don't know Lorne. It keeps getting wrecked."

Lorne nodded, "Yes, but there's more security and stuff here."

Angel was still unsure so Spike spoke, "It could increase profits so we can get rid of more clients."

Angel shook his head, "Right now? I mean there's quite a bit going on."

Lorne looked at Buffy and then back at Angel, "Buffy's going to be our opening act."

Buffy smiled as his opinion changed because of that statement. Angel smiled right back at her but he spoke to Lorne, "I want the no violence spell up again, I want more security outside, no weapons and don't let me in if I'm in a violent mood."

Lorne nodded, "You got it. Can we start today?... Because I already found a location."

Angel smiled, "Yeah."

Lorne hopped up, "Yay. People will bring in papers all day for you to sign. If you can get them to me by tomorrow opening night could be in a week."

Buffy sighed, "I'm gone in two or three days Lorne."

Lorne shook his head, "No way. You have to stay now."

Buffy shook her head, "I have things, responsibilities back home. I haven't seen my own sister in like a month. I have to get back home."

Lorne smiled a little smile, "Well then I'll see what I can do. If I get my whole department working on it, I'm sure it could be done in about three days."

Buffy half smiled, "Cool."

Lorne's smile spread and he walked to the door. He stared into Buffy's eyes from there, "Things should work themselves out by then."

Buffy smiled, "I hope so."

Lorne smiled and walked away. Gunn defenitely looked curious, "Since when did you two get so close?"

Buffy smiled, "Since he caught me singing."

Angel was also curious now, "What did he read?"

Buffy shrugged, "Just a bunch of little stuff. Obvious things like being in pain because of the being stabbed and everything. Nothing great."

Spike smiled, "Good then. At least we know our slayer is right in the head."

Buffy nodded and looked around for a clock. Instead a question popped in her head, "Where's Cordy?"

Angel smiled, "She ran into Harmony."

Buffy sighed, "God I hate her."

Angel was shocked, "Cordy?"

Now she was smiling, "Harmony."

Gunn nodded enthusiastically and spoke to the vamps in the room, "Yeah, you guys should of seen it. Buffy almost staked her right in the middle of the lobby."

Buffy smiled, "She started yelling about me hurting her Spikey."

Spike sighed, "Biggest mistake of my life."

Buffy shook her head and started laughing, "Damn hilarious mistake at that."

Spike could do nothing but take the mockery coming from her. He was actually thankful as Cordelia walked into the office smiling, "What are we talking about?"

Buffy burst out laughing again, "Spike and Harmony."

Cordy smiled, "Really. She just talked for like 10 minutes on how she was so over you and then told me that you were really cute."

Spike was defenitely no longer thankful. He hopped off the desk and sighed, "I don't have to take this."

He was about to walk off but Buffy grabbed his hand, "No, don't go. I'll stop talking about Harmony, I promise."

Spike smiled at her extremely innocent face and was entranced by it. Slowly he walked back to the desk still staring at her. Her hand was still on his but she slowly let go and looked down. Angel was defenitely uncomfortable, "So what do we do now?"

Buffy sighed, "Two hours left until sunset. We're bored until then."

Cordelia huffed as she walked towards the other corner of Angel's desk and sat down. She stared at buffy, "You want to go shopping?"

Buffy looked up surprised, "Me? Shopping with you?"

Cordelia nodded, "I haven't been to a mall in ages."

Buffy actually pondered the thought until she stood up, "Yeah cool as long as you're buying."

Cordelia looked at Angel who was already handing her a credit card, "Angel's buying."

Buffy smiled, "Good. Then let's stop at a bar or something. I could use a drink."

Cordy smiled, "It's a plan."

Buffy looked at gunn, "You want to come?"

Gunn laughed out loud, "Yeah right. Me shopping with two girls."

Buffy walked right up close to him but spoke loud, "What's wrong with that? You used to beg me and your sister to go to the mall with you."

Gunn tried his best to ignore the smirks and giggles coming from Spike and Angel as he glared down at buffy, "Thanks."

Buffy smiled, "No problem."

Spike got her attention now, "When will you girls be home?"

Buffy put on a flirty smile and swayed to the door, "Don't wait up hunny."

Spike put on his all famous smirk, "Well then, looks like I'll have to find a way to occupy my time without you."

Buffy winked at him, "Don't get too worked up. I'll be home soon enough."

Spike shook his head, "Seriously?"

Buffy smiled, "A little after sunset."

Buffy walked to the door and Cordelia hopped off the desk. "God, I haven't been close to anything designer in like months."

Buffy smiled and they walked out the door. Angel looked up at Spike, "Did that wierd you at as much as it did me?"

Spike nodded, "I think Buffy's turning back into Cordelia."

Gunn smiled and continued to stare out the door, "No, I think she's just finding the person she is without the slayer label. I'm telling you guys, when she's the slayer she forgets everything about who she really is. This trip was really good for her."

Angel smiled, "Yeah, I guess it was."


	16. Mall History

**-Mall - About Half Hour Later-**

Cordelia and Buffy had just arrived in the mall. Buffy was the one feeling a little awkward but Cordelia was going about everything as normal. She smiled at Buffy, "So this is nice?"

Buffy half smiled, "Come on, this isn't wierd to you at all? I mean it's you and me in a mall, together."

Cordy smiled, "I was talking about the sweater in the window."

Buffy smiled, "Oh."

Cordy shrugged and they kept walking, "It's not that wierd you know. We're kind of the same person buffy only you have the world on your shoulders every day and I have a better fashion sense."

Buffy smiled sarcastically, "I have no idea why I said yes to come here."

Cordelia continued though, "If you're going to be around it would be nice to have a little girl time. I haven't had a girls night thing in so long."

Buffy thought about it and nodded, "True." Then she thought about tomorrow night, "Then we have to find something for tomorrow. I'm taking Fred out clubbing but it's not going to be all work. You should come."

Cordelia smiled, "Cool. Now let's find us some clothes."

Buffy smiled at the child in a candy store look on Cordelia's face and couldn't help but be somewhat happy. She hasn't had a day like this in ages and she decided that she was going to enjoy it.

**-Obstacle Course-**

Wesley stood out of breath at the finish line next to Fred who was lying on the floor actually out of breath. When Wesley could speak again he did, "You need... to... pace yourself... better."

Fred just nodded and took a few deep breaths, "So, we're done for today?"

Wesley smiled, "Are you kidding? That was just a warm-up run. That's why I said you should pace yourself." Fred glared at Wesley but couldn't do anything else as she fell back tot he floor. She needed actual breath if she was going to run at all again.

**-Angel's Office-**

Angel leaned back in his chair, "I wonder what they're talking about."

Spike nodded, "Maybe it's shoes."

Gunn smiled, "There is no way those two have the same taste in shoes."

Spike smiled, "So what do you supposse they're talking about?"

Just then Eve strutted through the door and answered Spike, "Why, they're talking about you and Angel. Isn't that what young girls talk about these days? Crushes and loves."

Angel put on a sarcastic smile and looked up at Eve, "What can I do for you?"

Eve shrugged, "Just checking in. The senior partners are keeping a closer watch on you now that both your seer and your slayer are back."

Angel looked a little curious now, "Why?"

Eve smiled, "They feel both woman could create a distraction on how you are running this company." Once Angel was done sighing she continued, "Plus with Buffy's history with Wolfram and Hart they decided she deserved close watch."

Angel wasn't the only one extremely interested now but he's the one who spoke, "What history?"

Eve looked a little evil for a few seconds, "OOoo, she didn't tell you guys. Maybe that means something."

Angel looked a little irritated now, "What history Eve?"

Eve smiled, "Ask your slayer. Anyway I'll be back in a bit to do another check thing. See you boss."

When Eve exited Angel turned to Gunn, "Do you know anything about it?"

Gunn shook his head, "Nope. Buffy's slayer days came after I left."

Angel searched his mind, "I should know about this. I mean I watched her a lot since the day she was called."

Spike nodded, "During the day?"

Angel shook his head, "No."

Spike sighed, "You think Lorne knows? He read her!"

Angel nodded, "Maybe, but he's busy doing that club thing."

Spike nodded, "Dammit. Now we gotta wait until she get's back."

**-Mall-**

It was only like 10 minutes and both girls had a bag each. Buffy actually smiled as they went up the escalator. They barely reached the top when two guys approached them. They were about 22 or 23 and according to buffy and Cordy, really cute. There was a tall blonde one with a baby cute face. He wore a pair of tight black jeans, a white muscle t-shirt with a black silk button up shirt over it. The other guy was a smidge taller then Buffy with a pierced tongue and black spiked hair. He dressed in black some-what dressy pants with a shiny belt, a tucked in black silk shirt that was unbuttoned a little bit with no shirt underneath. He wore a black leather coat that went to his knees and had a smile that could melt the earth.

The tall one was actually the one who started talking to Cordelia, "Nice day for a little shopping huh?"

Cordy smiled, "Sure is."

Buffy and Cordy started walking slowly and the two boys followed. The short one smiled a half-smile at Buffy and spoke in a soft voice, "Hey, my name is Shane."

Buffy stopped and shook his hand slowly, "Hey Shane, I'm Buffy."

Shane slowly withdrew his hand and pointed at the taller guy, "This here is my brother William."

Buffy waved to William, "Hey."

Cordelia looked up into his eyes, "Hey William."

He stared back into Cordy's eyes and smiled, "We couldn't help but notice you two coming up the escalator."

Cordelia smiled, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Shane looked back at Buffy and whispered, "He actually does say that to all the girls."

Buffy smiled, "And what do you say to all the girls?"

Shane again whispered in her ear, "I think you're really pretty and I'd like to buy you and your other pretty friend lunch."

Buffy smiled and backed up a little bit, "I think you're really pretty too Shane."

Shane smiled and looked down. Buffy glanced at Cordy who was in deep conversation with William. When Shane looked back up he said the obvious, "I don't think you're going to get rid of me."

Buffy smiled back, "I didn't say I wanted to get rid of you." In seconds they were in conversation and Shane already had Buffy's hand in his.

**-Angel's Office - About An Hour Later-**

Angel sighed behind his desk, "Maybe she just had to deal with them once or twice. I mean if you are a good guy W&H is bound to hate you."

Spike nodded, "True. Well then there's our answer right there."

Angel smiled a satisfied smile. Just then Wesley and Fred who were leaning on each other for support stumbled into the office. Angel and Spike were there instantly to help them to seats. Wesley smiled, "I know why I'm not a watcher anymore."

Fred took a deep breath, "Hey you're not the slayer. I ran that in what, 20 minutes even, the second time?"

Wesley smiled, "Yeah, even."

Spike laughed a little bit, "You end up like that after a fight and you shouldn't be a slayer, unless you're fighting me of course."

Fred smiled, "You know what, be glad you can't breath or I'd make you take that test."

Spike shrugged, "Already getting bossy."

Fred shook her head slowly and Wesley finally spoke, "Where's Buffy? I need to update her."

Gunn laughed a little, "She's out with Cordelia. They went shopping."

Wesley didn't have the energy to be surprised. Fred slowly stood, "Well then. I'm going to go take a hot shower and fall asleep. Wake me before we have to go kill things."

Wesley stood up too, "I'll walk you. I need a shower myself." Fred nodded and both left the room as quickly as they entered.

**-The Mall-**

Buffy, Shane, Cordelia and William just walked out of a store. Buffy and Cordelia had a few more bags each. Shane had his arms around Buffy's waist by now and William had his around Cordelia's shoulders. Shane smiled down at buffy, "Nicely picked clothes."

Buffy smiled knowing what she bought was meant to be kind of slutty. "I thought you'd like."

Cordelia smiled over to her and then showed Buffy her watch. Buffy sighed, "Well then. We should get going."

Shane smiled, "Can I have a number?"

Buffy smiled, "Just a number huh. Doesn't even matter if it's mine?"

Shane looked down again like he seemed to always do when he was nervous. Buffy grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her cell phone number. Shane smiled one of his world melting smiles and took the piece of paper, "You should be expecting a call tonight."

Buffy smiled, "Good."

Cordelia and William walked over to Buffy and Shane. Cordy and Buffy chained their arms together as Buffy put on some dark shades. Buffy slowly pulled her hand out of Shane's and Cordy gave William a kiss on the cheek before both girls walked onto the escalator going down. The second the girls were out of the mall they started laughing. Buffy glanced at Cordy, "How about a drink?"

Cordelia nodded, "Of course."

**-Angel's Office - Half An Hour Later-**

Angel sighed as he leaned back on his chair, "The sun set about 30 minutes ago. Where are they?"

Fred who was half asleep on a chair smiled, "They're being girls. Give them a break."

Spike smiled, "Yeah. They're probably on their way here now."

As if on cue Buffy and Cordelia showed up in the doorway arguing. Cordelia was yelling at buffy this time though, "They were not vampires."

Buffy sighed, "I'm a slayer Cordelia. I think I would if the guy holding my hand is a vampire."

Cordelia shook her head, "You didn't hold hands with William. How do you know he's a vampire?"

Buffy smiled, "He kept staring at your neck, almost drooling. Plus when they bought us food they didn't eat anything. They stayed away from the big skylight until it started to get darker and plus no one that cute it not a vampire."

Cordy just wouldn't give up, "You're only saying that because you liked him."

Buffy nodded, "Exactly."

Cordelia realized what she could of implyed but no one understood so she kept arguing. "Well maybe Shane was just a vampire and William doesn't even know about it."

Buffy sighed and sat down on a chair closest to Spike. "I'm telling you Cordelia they were vampires."

Angel finally stood up and yelled, "Who were vampires?"

Cordelia sighed and sat down on the corner of the desk she was on before, "Well these two really cute guys came up to us in the mall. Normal meet and greet, I mean we even gave them our numbers but when we get to the bar these other two guys hit on us. Not as cute as the first two but okay. When we leave the bar Buffy says something like 'At least these ones aren't vampires.' Of course I don't know what she's talking about because the guys in the mall weren't vampires."

Buffy put her hand to her head like she had a headache, "I have been slaying for 8 years now Cordelia. I think I would know a vampire from a human."

Cordelia shrugged, "Then it was only Shane that was a vampire."

Buffy smiled, "What if it was William? It wouldn't just be me who was in love with dating vampires."

Coredlia stuck out her tongue and sighed, "You think I should ask him when he phones?"

Angel stared at buffy obviously jealous, "You gave a vampire your number?"

Buffy smiled, "Uh huh. Real sweet talker. I mean he's got your mystery and Spike's knack for words. Figure dating him should be a breeze if he never finds out I'm a slayer."

Spike smiled through his raging jealousy, "Are you drunk?"

Cordy smiled, "She's not drunk. I had more then she did."

Angel stared her down, "Are you drunk?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Couldn't tell you."

Buffy finally stopped smiling, "Calm down guys. I'm not smashed. Cordelia might be but I'm not. I just had to have a little fun with you guys first."

Cordelia smiled, "It worked though."

Buffy smiled again and Angel sighed in relief, "So there were no vampire guys?"

Buffy smiled, "No that part was true. Drunk part was a joke."

Spike shook his head really trying to hide his jealousy. He was doing much better then Angel was seeing as he kept asking questions, "So you guys went to the mall, got hit on by vampires and then gave them your numbers?" Buffy nodded. "Why?"

Cordelia smiled, "They were really pretty. Shane was the only vampire though."

Buffy sighed, "They were creatures of the dead Cordy. Get over it."

Cordelia sighed and stood up, "I don't think I'm drunk enough to take this from you so I'm going to go listen to Harm rant and maybe catch a movie. You wanna come?"

Buffy looked around the room and sighed in dissappointment, "I can't Cordy. We're going out tomorrow though, so keep your head."

Cordy smiled and walked off to find Harmony. Spike was instantly in buffy's face, "Since when are you and the princess best pals?"

Buffy sighed, "Since she toned down the brain-dead part, since she can drink straight shots with me and since she agrees in some of the clothes I wear now."

Spike nodded, "So these guys, were they cuter then me?"

Buffy shook her head in annoyance and looked around for Fred. She smiled at the sight, "You doing okay kiddo."

Fred stood up, "Yeah, I'm fine. A little fight with a vampire never did anybody harm."

Buffy laughed a little bit, "Maybe you need a drink."

Fred shook her head, "I don't drink."

Buffy smiled, "Good, then get ready to go. We patrol in a few minutes."

Fred nodded and walked out of the room. Wesley walked up to Buffy pretty tired himself. "Your afternoon proved eventful."

Buffy smiled, "Yours too. Did you get kicked around again?"

Wesley smiled, "She got an even 20 minutes on her final round. She is a little sloppy and un cordinated but it's not to bad."

Buffy was surprised, "Wow. She almost beet me."

Wesley finally realized that, "Yeah. What was yours again, like 19:08?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. I should run it tomorrow."

Wesley smiled, "Someone else is running with you."

Buffy winked at him, "You should go get some sleep. I should of got one of the vamps to do it seeing as they don't breathe."

Wesley shook his head, "I rather enjoyed the familiarity."

Buffy smiled, "Good. Now sleep Wesley. We'll talk more about history and boring crap tomorrow."

Wesley nodded and everybody said goodbye as he left. Gunn finally stood up and walked over to Buffy's bag. "Let's see what returning pom pom princess bought."

Buffy rushed to her bags and grabbed them from gunn, "You can't."

Gunn smiled, "Did you buy little under garments Buffy?"

Buffy stuck her tongue out and shook her head, "No, there's just a surprise for everyone tomorrow night."

Angel and Spike were already interested. Angel smiled, "What is it?"

Buffy couldn't help but blush, "Just a surprise. You'll see tomorrow."

Spike winked at her, "Sneak preview luv?"

Buffy shook her head and walked to the door. She turned back to Angel, "I'm going to go put these in your room. Be ready when I come back down."

Everyone nodded and watched her walk away. Gunn smiled, "I wonder what's in that bag she couldn't show me. I've seen her in the skankiest clothes ever so there's really nothing to hide... Unless it's for one of you two."

Spike and Angel were instantly thinking about the possibility. Spike started thinking out loud, "I wonder..."

He was cut off when Angel swore to himself, "I forgot about the histroy thing."

Spike smiled, "Ask her on patrol."

Angel sighed, "I guess I'll have to."

Gunn walked to the door, "Let's ride boys." Spike shook his head and followed Gunn out. Angel sat thinking for a few seconds before he too was out of the now empty room.


	17. Patrol and Day 2

_**A/N -** I know this took a big turn! Dont' worry Shane and William do play a different role then what it looks like, they won't be a big part in the love catergory. They're only gonna be in the story for a few chapters. I hope that works out._

**-On Patrol-**

It was only Gunn, Spike, Angel, Buffy and Fred on patrol that night. They made it five minutes out of Wolfram and Hart in silence. It was Fred who broke it, "So, which vampire were you with?"

Buffy looked behind her at SPike and Angel listening very closely as she answered. "Shane. He was just a little taller then me."

Fred smiled, "Awe, I should have come with you guys."

Buffy nodded, "You can do the whole girl thing once you ace the basics. How's about the first time you beet Spike in a real fight I'll come back and we'll celebrate."

Fred smiled, "Cool."

Angel took the following silence as a sign to ask his question, "Hey Buffy, our Liasson came to us today and mentioned something about you and a history with Wolfram And Hart."

Buffy suddenly went cold and started to shiver but tried to hide it as she answered, "So?"

Angel pushed for his answer, "What's going on?"

Buffy shrugged, "I used to live in L.A. Of course we crossed paths a few hundred times."

Angel couldn't tell wheather or not she was lying but he knew she was hiding something. He wouldn't push her really until they were alone. For some reason he felt like he had to know. They walked a little further in silence, pretty much right up to the cemetary. Fred looked around and was defenitely on edge. Buffy smiled over at Fred, "Calm down. I'm here, no worries."

Fred nodded and eased just a little bit. Gunn sighed, "I haven't been around here in ages."

Buffy smiled, "I guess we're all reaching into our pasts then."

Fred looked around and saw nothing. "What are we looking for?"

Buffy shrugged, "I'm hoping for a new riser. The ones that already have fighting experience tend to be hard to kill."

Fred smiled, "Okay then. Staring at the graves it is."

Buffy sighed, "You're not always going to know what you're looking for Fred. That's the best part about being a slayer. We have some of the best ears, instinct and reaction skills."

Fred smiled, "So, keeping an eye out it is."

Buffy nodded and everyone started walking again. Spike and Angel started walking ahead with buffy, one vampire on each side. She couldn't help but sigh, "What do you guys want to know?"

Spike smiled but Angel walked right into the trap and asked his question, "So you and Cordelia, you guys really like these vampires?"

Buffy shook her head and smiled, "No we didn't. Sure it could have been blossoming relationships but I doubt they'll even call. Plus once Cordy realizes William was a vampire she'll back off. She did with you when she found out you were a vampire."

Angel looked shocked, "Really? I thought she always knew."

Buffy shook her head, "Nope. She tried telling me once that I had no chance with you because when it comes to dating she was the slayer. Then she found out you were a vampire and started making out with Xander in closets."

Angel smiled, "Guess that changed when she moved to L.A."

Buffy nodded and looked down as she walked, "Yeah, she's pretty different now. She doesn't treat me like crap anymore. Must be pity."

Spike finally joined their conversation, "So you ever going to tell us what this great sacrifice is?"

Buffy nodded slowly, "Yeah I will. Eventually guys, I just need some time to deal with a few things first."

Both vampires nodded and all three of them stopped suddenly in their tracks. Gunn and Fred who were laughing and smiling bumped into them because they didn't know to stop. Fred looked at buffy, "What's going on?"

Buffy smiled, "I think we got your first vampire."

Fred looked around, "I don't see..."

Buffy shook her head, "Shhhh. Listen Fred."

Fred did as told and closed her eyes. Suddenly her senses peaked and she heard a branch break. Then more started to crack at a faster pace. Suddenly fred's eyes flashed open, "It's on the run."

Buffy smiled, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Fred winked at buffy before both slayers took off towards this very discrete noise. It took Angel, Spike and Gunn a little more time to start running and realize what was going on but they were eventually off too. The chase went for a few minutes until Fred stopped losing track of where the steps went. Everyone else stopped a few feet behind her.

She stared up at Buffy, "Where'd he go?"

Buffy smiled, "If a vampire can't just dissappear then what do you think happened?"

Fred smiled, "He stopped."

Buffy nodded, "So what could you tell when you heard everything?"

Fred shrugged hoping to get this right, "There were more then one person. Also there was kind of this muffled moan thing." It didn't take long for Fred to figure out what happened, "He stopped to feed."

Every had giant smiles on her face as Buffy nodded, "You're right. Now all we have to do is find the vampire."

Spike shrugged, "I can smell the blood."

Fred looked around and started walking at a fast pace towards a big tree. Buffy smiled back at Spike, "She doesn't need it."

In seconds the group took off after Fred just in time to see the vampire begin to feed. Angel, Spike and Gunn stood behind Fred who stood behind Buffy. The vampire was too far in the dark for Buffy to see him so she just started talking, "I'd kind of stop what you're doing now."

The vampire turned towards everyone very quickly. Fred looked at the girl, "Run."

The girl nodded and took off. Buffy smiled at the still hidden vampire, "I'm kind of giving a lesson and I'm hoping you can help out. It involves a potential meal."

The vampire growled and lunged at Buffy. Buffy easily ducked and the vampire went rolling. Buffy walked away from the fight leaving Fred and the vampire alone to face off. Fred was pretty much already sweating with worry but the vampire was practically drooling at the sight of the young woman. It didn't take too long for the fight to begin. Fred was pretty much only in defense mode and was doing good at it but Buffy looked a little dissappointed. Buffy's smile widened though as Fred ducked a punch and landed a kick to the vampire's stomach. Now it was a real fight. The fight lasted a few minutes more until the climax. The vampire had just thrown Fred on her back and was about to attack when Fred used her legs to throw him over her. He landed at Buffy's feet and was for some reason stunned as he stared up at her.

Fred didn't notice because she was on him already and was about to stake him until buffy yelled, "Fred, NO!"

Fred stopped milimeteres away from the heart and stood up. The vampire slowly got up to stare Buffy in the face. As his facial features turned back to human buffy smiled. The vampire looked around and had to smile back, "Buffy. I was just about to call you."

Buffy nodded her head, "Was that before or after you had your late night snack?"

The vamp looked away a little ashamed, "This doesn't happen often. I mean my brother and I usually go to the butchers but every so often we get an itch and that's a real craving."

Buffy nodded, "Why should I believe you?"

Shane winked at her, "Because we have a history."

Everyone was instantly surrounding Buffy and the vampire. Fred looked up at Buffy, "So I'm suppossed to talk with them instead of staking them?"

Buffy shook her head, "No you stake them. Just not this one."

Spike and Angel looked the vampire up and down before Angel looked at buffy, "Why not this one?"

Buffy smiled until she realized what she was about to do. She stared nervously at the vampire and then even more nervously at Spike and Angel. She took a deep breath, "Spike, Angel this is Shane. Shane this is Spike and Angel."

Spike scoffed and Angel looked away. Shane smiled at Buffy, "So you must be the slayer then."

Buffy bowed slightly, "Not the only one anymore but the original."

Shane nodded, "So the whole time at the mall, you knew about me and William?"

Buffy nodded, "I have a habit of liking the dead and you were no different."

Shane half-smiled, "So you like me huh?"

Buffy smiled and looked down obviously blushing. "I thought I made that clear when I said you were cute."

Shane finaly looked at Spike and Angel and looked a little dumbfounded, "They're both vampires. Are you just picking us up by the dozen?"

Buffy shook her head, "I've known them both since I was 16. They have souls."

Shane smiled, "Oh yes, the famous Angelus and William The Bloody." Shane turned his fascinated gaze to buffy, "So you're the love of their lives that change the course of this world."

Buffy was defenitely dumbfounded, "Huh?"

Shane looked at the vampires when he spoke, "I liked history when I went to school. So when I became a vampire I really studied my history, right to the present." He turned his look back to buffy, "You're in a lot of books slayer."

Buffy shrugged, "What can I say, I like attention."

Shane nodded, "I'm gettin that."

Spike cleared his throat, "Well we better head on with our little patrol."

Shane finally noticed Fred and Gunn. "Ah, you're with humans."

Buffy nodded, "You can't eat them though. I like them."

Shane nodded, "So, what was the lesson from before?"

Buffy sighed, "I'm training Fred here to be a slayer."

Shane's smile spread, "That's so cool. You mind if I tag along?"

Buffy shook her head but Angel spoke up, "I don't know. 5 is kind of a crowd."

Spike nodded, "Really is mate."

Buffy looked apologetic at him, "Sorry."

Shane smiled, "Don't even worry about it. I'll call you tonight, maybe we can do something tomorrow."

Buffy nodded, "I'm countin on it but hey uh, can you try not to kill any more people?"

Shane winked at her, "You have my word slayer."

Buffy gave Shane a small hug before watching him walk off into the night. Gunn walked right up to Buffy and hugged her, "Still smooth as ever hunny."

Buffy let go slowly, "Yeah well I've had practice."

You could feel jeaousy circling the group as Spike and Angel stared at Buffy. Angel looked down and smiled, "So that's Shane?"

Buffy's smile was wiped off her face as she sighed, "Yeah. You guys hate him already?"

Spike shook his head, "I don't see what you like about him. He's too tall, his hair sticks right up and he flirts like he's playing you."

Buffy nodded, "So he looks like Angel and talks like you. I thought I was clear about that."

Fred interrupted the beginning of a big fight, "So, are we going to patrol somemore?"

Buffy smiled, "Hell yeah. You haven't tasted dust yet."

Fred smiled as she walked off with buffy. Angel and Spike cursed themselves and kicked the ground a few times causing Gunn to burst out laughing. "Calm down guys. Money says she stakes him in less then a week." With that Gunn walked off. Now that Spike and Angel were less then enthusiastic they kept their distance from Buffy pretty much the rest of the night.

**-Angel's Office - Next Day-**

Angel sat at his desk obviously distracted as he stared blankly at the papers in front of him. Spike stood pacing slowly with his thinking face on. They had already had their little yelling spree about how Shane was not worth anything and there was no way buffy could like him. Of course Buffy wasn't in the room but it made the vampires feel better all the same. They had their little talk when they got back to W&H after patrol. Fred was too happy because she finally staked a vampire and she went to bed and Buffy walked straight to Angel's room to suppossedly sleep too. Angel caught her talking on the phone at two in the morning to Shane so he walked back down to his office where he spent the night barely sleeping. Now they were pretty much in the silent think to themselves about how to get rid of Shane stage.

Spike finally stopped right in front of the desk, "Why don't you just tell her you love her and then she'll stay and we'll all live happily ever after."

Angel sighed and dropped his pen, "Because Spike, I might love someone else who by the way is also planning on dating a vampire. Plus me and Buffy made a decision a long time ago to stay away from each other."

Spike smiled, "No you guys didn't. You made a decision."

Angel growled in anger, "Well then why don't you tell her you love her. You two can take off to Rome or Paris and leave me alone."

Spike shook his head, "I tell her I love her everytime we're alone! She can't love anybody but you."

"So, why are we so upset about this Shane guy?"

Spike smiled and hopped in a chair, putting his feet on Angel's desk, "Very true."

As if it was stage or written Buffy and Cordy glided into the room with extreme smiles on their faces. Buffy sat down and Cordy sat on the arm of Buffy's chair. Cordelia looked at Angel, "I heard you guys met Shane last night."

Spike smiled, "Yeah, smooth fellow."

Buffy smiled at Cordelia, "At least I was right when I said they were vampires."

Cordelia shook her head, "I had a lot to drink okay. At least they don't eat a lot of humans."

Angel sighed, "Since when did we stop caring about the humans they do eat?"

Buffy sighed and spoke under her breath, "Because the ones that eat people are the only ones I can really like."

Spike looked confused, "What was that pet?"

Buffy shrugged, "Nothing. We didn't stop caring about them Angel. We were just rating how evil they are. They're a 2, very not evil!"

Cordy smiled, "Speaking of which I've got to get ready for my day out with my not so evil vampire."

Buffy stood with Cordelia already serious, "Bring a stake and holy water. Watch your back Cordy."

Cordelia nodded, "You got it Buffy. Wish you could come."

Buffy sighed, "I'm here to train a girl."

Cordelia looked around, "Where is..."

She was interrupted by Wesley and Fred walking into the room. Fred was extremely happy but Wesley looked like he had a severe headache. Probably because of Fred's ranting, "But when Buffy didn't let me stake him we went walking again. It was so exhillarating. I actually got to stake my own vampire, by myself. He gave me a few bruises but I'll get better. This is so amazing."

Wesley looked up to everyone, "Good morning everyone."

Buffy smiled, "You okay guys?"

Fred smiled, "Hell yeah. Last night was killer."

Buffy's smile dissappeared, "You're talking like me now?"

Fred shrugged, "Thought it was cool."

Buffy shrugged too, "Okay." She looked at Wesley, "Looks like you're not up for a run."

Wesley slowly shook his head as he went to sit down, "I really don't think so."

Buffy sighed, "Okay, I'll take her. I wanted to run it anyway."

Cordy walked to the door, "I'll see you tonight Buffy. I'm taking off."

Buffy nodded, "Say hi to Shane."

Cordy winked at her before walking out the door. Wesley looked up to Buffy, "Your new vampire boyfriend."

Buffy shook her head and sighed as she began to talk to fred, "Okay grab some clothes and change. I'll meet you in the pool."

Fred nodded and took off. Spike glared up at buffy, "The pool huh? Mind if I join you girls in training today?"

Buffy smiled, "You wish." She looked back and forth between Angel and Spike when she spoke next, "Can one of you run with Fred though. I'm not gonna do my best if I'm staying at her pace."

Spike winked, "I'm in."

Angel smiled, "Me too." He looked out the door where Cordelia left, "I have nothing else to do."

Buffy looked down in obvious jealousy. Suddenly she regretted flaunting Shane in their face so much. So she turned her emotions into her slayer fuel again and walked towards the door. "Where's Gunn?"

Wesley shrugged, "Said he was gonna help Lorne out today with the club."

Buffy nodded and addressed everyone, "Okay. Meet me on the course in about half an hour." Everyone nodded and watched her walk out the door to change and get her stuff together.


	18. Lessons

**-Wolfram And hart - Obstacle Course-**

Buffy's hair was still wet from the pool as she and fred walked towards the start of the course. Fred sat down and started stretching her legs out a bit. Buffy smiled, "Already in the habit."

Fred smiled, "Oh yeah. It's actually kind of fun if you make it fun."

Buffy smiled, "That's my whole philosophy. Hey speaking of fun do you have anything for the club tonight?"

Fred shrugged, "I don't know. I could probably find something but..."

Buffy shook her head, "Good because me and Cordelia found something that would be perfect. Of course we bought it for you."

Fred half smiled already very nervous, "Are you sure buffy? I mean we are suppossed to be working."

Buffy shook her head, "Honestly Fred if you take being a slayer to the point where you never have fun you're going to break with the pressure. I don't want you to be like me and Faith, to feel alone all the time. You're going to be one of our longer living slayers."

Fred smiled, "Okay. I'll just put fun on the checklist."

Buffy sat down and started to stretch her legs. "Good."

That's when Spike and Angel decided to grace them with their presence. Spike whistled at the sight in front of him, "If this is what I get to see everyday then I'm glad I became a teacher."

Fred blushed and looked down while Buffy sighed, "Lose the fantasy Spike. We both know office relationships never work out."

Spike nodded, "Yeah I guess we do."

Buffy hopped up off the floor and started stretching her arms. She smiled at Angel and Spike who continued to smile and stand by the door, "So, you guys coming clubbing tonight?"

Angel's smile got a little wider, "I don't do the dance scene."

Spike nodded, "Not much for the whole irresponsible wild party thing anymore."

Buffy nodded and shrugged, "Should have figured as much. For people who live forever you do get old."

Spike shook his head, "We are not old. Angel might be but I'm like a hundred years younger then he is."

Buffy shook her head and smiled as Fred copied the way she got up. "You know, you keep copying my moves like that and vampires will start thinking you're me."

Fred nodded, "At least we know if you go evil someone can kill you."

Buffy smiled and shook her head, "Even if I was evil you couldn't beet me. I never teach people everything." Angel glared at her which caused Buffy to sigh, "Okay so Angel knows every move but it doesn't count because I know yours too."

Fred shook her head, "You can't know all the time."

Spike nodded, "Yeah, half the fun is figuring out what the person is gonna do next."

Buffy shook her head, "No way. The fun part is challenging yourself Spike. You fight a person who knows you inside out and win, it makes you the best. You fight someone you don't know at all, then you'll never really know if it was just because it was a bad day, if they let you win or even if they are weak or strong."

Spike shook his head, "You need to stop anylizing everything. Violence is supossed to be fun."

Buffy shook her head, "No it's not."

Spike nodded, "Okay. For people like us who enjoy a good brawl now and then it should be fun."

Fred nodded, "So far violence has been fun."

Buffy glared at Spike who wore his all famous cocky grin, "That's what I'm talking about lab girl. If I was still evil I would totally have a hard time killing you because I like you so much."

Fred looked down and blushed, "I...Awe."

Buffy scoffed and smiled, "You can stop flirting now Spikey."

Spike walked over to stand directly in front of buffy, "Jealous?"

Buffy put on her cocky 'please' look, "As if. No offense Spike but we both know Fred here has other tastes then you."

Fred walked up to them, "You know? How do you know?"

Spike shook his head, "Everyone knows Fred. I think even Angel knows and he isn't in the loop half the time anymore. The only one who doesn't know is Wesley himself."

Angel who had finally walked over to the mini group smiled, "You guys have been eyeing each other since I brought you back from Pylea."

Fred shook her head, "No. Maybe a little after I got over my crush on you."

Buffy winked at fred and smiled, "Like I said, office romances never work out. So can we have a little less romance and a little more office?"

Fred nodded and took a deep breath, "Are we going to do a warm-up run today?"

Buffy shook her head, "Nope. You're ready fred. I'm going to stand here and watch you while Spike or Angel run with you. When you're done I critique, give you a few lessons and then I'm sending you to Wesley."

Fred nodded and smiled, "Okay! I'm ready."

Buffy looked over to Spike and Angel, "So which one of you think you can take her?"

Spike was of course the first to step up. He smiled at Fred, "Let's see what you got Slayer In Training." Fred smiled and buffy nodded as she walked over to get her stop-watch. Angel took a few steps back to stand by buffy as Fred and Spike walked over towards the start line. Both slayers took a deep breath before buffy smiled, "GO!"

**-Alley Behind W&H-**

Shane stood extremely bored leaning against the wall with a smoke in his hand. The scene didn't change at all for another few minutes until finally a woman started walking towards him. He put out his smoke, "It's about time! When you say a time, you should be here at that time. I have things to do."

The woman just smiled, "William is out with the seer I take it?"

Shane sighed and nodded, "Yeah. She came by the apartment. He took her out and everything. The cars with tinted windows are un-life savers."

The girl smiled, "Good. So what do you guys got?"

Shane shrugged, "The slayers leaving in about three days, singing at the green demon's new club, training the new slayer and obviously love challenged. The seer is completely self-centered so thankful for me so is William. She's planning on sticking around, she has a lot of feelings for this Angel guy who by the way is so stupid if he doesn't know he's got two woman who adore him and Cordelia has a strange thing where she always laughs at the wierdest parts of conversations."

The woman looked irritated, "Wow, Shane, looks like you're getting pretty close to our little slayer."

Shane shook his head, "The sooner she's gone, the sooner I can start feeding regularily again. I haven't had a treat since the mall."

The girl nodded and threw the vampire an envelope, "Soon Shane, soon. Here's half. You'll get the other half when the seer and slayer are out of the way."

Shane nodded and started walking away, "Lovely doing business with you. The lawyers here are so accomidationg."

The girl just shook her head and gritted her teeth, "Annoying little vampires."

**-Obstacle field-**

Fred was just finishing up the race. Buffy shook her head as Fred jumped the last hurdle knocking it over. Spike and Angel also had a look of pity in their eyes for fred because they knew Buffy would go insane. Despite her mistakes Fred finished the run as hard as she started. Buffy stopped the watch at 19:56 and sighed. She let Fred fall to the ground and smiled at Spike first.

Spike winked back, "That was bracing."

Buffy and Angel smiled as they walked over to Fred. Buffy knelt down beside her, "How you doing?"

Fred closed her eyes, "Oh I'm fine. Peachy even. Never better."

Buffy looked a little too happy, so happy you could feel the sarcasm in her following words, "Really? Well then maybe we can do it again. I mean we could do it once without you knocking over a hurdle, almost tripping or even looking behind you."

Fred sighed, "At least my time was better."

Buffy shook her head and stood up finally showing her anger, "That's not the point fred. Nobody cares how fast you can dust a vamp. People only care that you survived a fight with one."

Fred slowly sat up, "I did though, last night remember?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah but you lost your stake twice, you leave blind spots open and you have absolutely no offensive ability."

Fred looked hurt as she stared down, "Sorry."

Buffy sighed obviously annoyed, "Don't be sorry Fred, be better. Now stand up so I can show you why you knocked over that hurdle."

Fred sighed and slowly stood up ignoring how much her bones ached at the moment. "Okay, let's do this."

Buffy tossed her a water bottle and smiled, "Never forget your water."

Fred was a little too relieved as she downed three quarters of the bottle. "That was...refreshing."

Buffy nodded and walked over to fred so she was standing right in front of her. "Okay back to business. Knee me in the side."

Fred looked at Spike and Angel before she commented, "What?"

Buffy sighed obviously a little annoyed, "I thought we went over this yesterday fred. You can't be afraid to hurt me. I'm not...

Fred interrupted, "You kind of got stabbed in one of your sides yesterday. I just didn't think I should open it."

Buffy nodded and Spike and Angel smiled, "I think I'm pretty much heeled but thanks. Since you said that though none of these vampires will let you kick me so you get to kick something better. Knee Spike in the side."

Fred looked at Spike, "You don't get hurt right?"

Spike smiled and Buffy walked over to face both of them to each other. She smiled at Spike and whispered in his ear, "I want you to stop her anyway possible before she actually knees you. Got it?"

Spike was a little confused on the point but nodded anyway, "Got it."

Buffy positioned Fred's hands on Spike's shoulders properly and then gave Fred the go sign. Her right knee was about to connect but Spike used his left leg to kick her in the shin and when she took her hands off his shoulders accidentally he gently pushed her back causing her to trip over her hurt leg. Angel helped Fred up while buffy sarcastically clapped.

Buffy smiled at fred, "Why'd you fall?"

Fred shrugged, "He kicked me in the leg and pushed me."

Buffy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "Why was he able to do that to you?" Fred shrugged and buffy shook her head, "Because you weren't expecting it. This isn't science Fred, you can't plan moves or come up with reasons why your leg has to go that high. Even when you jumped the last hurdle you paused for like half a second. You never know what's coming fred, or what's going to happen so you have to expect everything. Your leg being open like that was an obvious blind spot and a real fighter knows to expect attack on their blind spots." She smiled at Angel who was right next to her. "I'll show you."

Angel smiled as she took position, "We haven't done this in a long time."

Buffy winked, "Too long."

Then out of no where Buffy tried to knee him in the side. Angel used the same move Spike did but Buffy saw it coming and spun out to kick Angel in the back of his knee. Angel balanced himself so he didn't fall to the ground and Buffy turned towards Fred.

Fred looked completely surprised, "He stayed standing. How'd he... how'd you do that?"

Angel looked down as he always did when being praised. Buffy smiled as well at his appreciation but spoke first, "He knew I was going to do it."

Fred looked confused, "How?"

Angel spoke up for himself now, "Because it's exactly what I would have done."

Buffy nodded, "You can't always count on that because like I said, you can never plan out what the other person's moves are going to be. You have to trust your instincts. You're a science person so coming up with every move possible to counter yours in a fraction of a second should be easy for you."

Fred nodded, "So what did that have to do with a hurdle?"

Buffy sighed, "You cleared all the ones before and you started to think you were going to clear the last one easy. Plus when you kick the foot tilts down which you should work on."

Fred smiled and picked up her water to take a sip, "So what do we do now?"

Buffy shrugged, "I think we're done here. You can either stick around and watch me run or go and work on your moves for about half hour until you go talk to Wesley about history of the slayers."

Fred's smile widened, "I want to see you run it."

Buffy nodded and threw her the stop watch, "Alright then. This should be fun."

Angel walked so he was by her side, "You want some company?"

Buffy winked at him, "You think you can take me?"

Angel shrugged off his coat, "We'll see buffy, we'll see."

Before buffy could answer Spike walked up beside buffy while putting on his coat, "I'm going to go catch me a shower. You guys be careful."

Buffy nodded and gave him a quick hug knowing why he was really leaving. She kicked herself in the butt for even thinking this whole friends with both of them in the same room would even work. Spike winked at her before he walked out of the door. Buffy smiled and when she looked back at Angel he was still smiling at her.

Buffy looked down obviously blushing, "We should get this started."

Both vampire and slayer walked to the start line. There was no time for intimidating words because the second they got there Fred yelled, "GO!" Buffy started out in the lead as Fred stared in astonishment. The race was on...


	19. Restricted

_**A/N -** Just for the record the love restriction is only for marry kind of love not friend love. She can love whoever she wants as a friend._

**-Obstacle Course-**

It had been 15 minutes since Buffy and Angel had started the race. The end was getting closer and Fred couldn't have been more amazed. Buffy's form was flawless and Angel stayed by her side the whole time. Both vampire and slayer were so in sync with each other that Fred could have sworn it was one person. There were a few times when Angel took lead or buffy did but majority of the time it was a tie. They were jumping the last hurdle and running to the finish line finally when Wesley walked into the room. He watched as Buffy and Angel crossed the line at exactly the same time, both right feet hit the line at exactly the same time.

Wesley smiled as Fred hopped up and down, "Oh my god, 18:56. You ran it in 18 minutes and 56 seconds."

Though she was hyperventalating Buffy spoke between deep breaths, "That - Was - Better - Then - The - Last - Time."

Wesley clapped and nodded, "That it was. You only improve with age don't you Buffy."

Buffy shrugged, "I guess so."

Fred walked over to Wesley, "You should have seen it Wesley. I mean they were flawless. Perfection in each move."

Wesley smiled, "Yes well, you should see them fight."

Buffy shook her head, "Let me rest a few seconds will you."

Angel smiled, "What's wrong Buffy? Afraid I might beet you in your weekended state?"

Buffy stood up straight and started to breathe normally in an instant, "Oh I could take you if I wanted to."

Angel only nodded and smiled. Wesley interrupted their moment as he stared at Fred, "I thought I could take you to lunch before our lesson."

Fred put the watch down and looked at Buffy, "Can I Buffy?"

Buffy looked over to Angel, "How come when she asks me that I feel old?" Angel only smiled as Buffy stared at fred, "Do what you want Fred, this is your time with Wesley."

Fred looked curious now, "What are we going to talk about?"

Buffy shrugged, "Textbook stuff. I'm pretty sure he has a handbook around somewhere."

Angel smiled, "You slayer's have handbooks?"

Buffy ignored him and continued, "Just ignore the parts about there being only one slayer."

Wesley nodded and held his hand out which fred took instantly. Fred waved to buffy, "Bye Buffy. Bye Angel."

The heroes only waved back as Wesley and Fred walked out the doors. Angel looked at Buffy, "You can pass out now."

Buffy fell to the floor, "Thanks."

Angel smiled and sat down beside her. They stayed silent for a while until Angel finally spoke, "So you're going to sing soon?"

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. Should be a nice experience."

"What are you going to sing?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know yet."

After another small silence Angel spoke again, "So, are you dating this Shane now?"

Buffy laughed before standing up again. "Should have made a bet with someone for how long it was going to take you to bring him up."

"As an ex boyfriend I have a right."

Buffy sighed, "We're not dating, just casual seeing."

"Okay." He too stood up and smiled, "So, you date a lot of vampires now?"

Buffy actually nodded but her face went kind of serious, "Yeah actually."

"Do all of them drink animal blood?"

Buffy shook her head, "No."

Angel looked surprised, "Buffy..."

Buffy wouldn't let him finish, "I really don't need a lecture right now Angel. I get that it's wrong and that I shouldn't but they're the guys I fall for now."

Angel just wouldn't let it go though, "Why them buffy? You deserve..."

Buffy didn't have time to contemplate on telling Angel what she sacrificed because it suddenly came shooting out of her mouth. "Because those are the only guys I'm allowed to like."

Angel backed off a little bit but still stared at her with extremely curious eyes, "Why?"

Suddenly Buffy had no explanation but the real one. She took a deep breath and sat down on one of the chairs behind her, "The powers gave me a restriction. I can't love anything with a beeting heart."

Angel cursed himself and the world the second those words came out of her mouth. He needed to know everything though "When?"

Buffy squirmed in her seat, "It was the sacrifice I made for Cordelia."

Angel couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Buffy..."

Buffy shook her head, "Don't Angel. I know you're going to stand there and tell me what I should have done but I didn't and Cordelia's here. Just be grateful and accept it because I have."

"Are you serious? This decision probably involves me. You think..."

Buffy stood up full of anger, "Why does it involve you? You have made it clear that you can't be with me. I don't want you to be with me because of pity Angel. I love you but it's obvious you're not so sure yet. Maybe I should be talking to someone a little more clear about this."

Angel was already angry too, "Like who? Spike?"

"What's wrong with Spike huh? He was everything you weren't to me when I needed you the most. The only reason I haven't given Spike a chance is because of you and he doesn't deserve the short end of the stick so sadly he's off the love of my list too. My heart will wait forever for you Angel but I won't, I'm sorry." With that she picked up her bag and ran out of the room. Angel kicked the chair and paced a little before running out of the room after her.

**-Cafeteria-**

Wesley and fred were eating lunch when Lorne and Gunn approached them. Gunn smiled, "This a slayer thing or can we join you?"

Wesley and Fred scooted over more as Lorne and Gunn sat down. Lorne smiled, "So, how's the slayer training coming along?"

Fred smiled, "It's amazing. Tiring, Painful and Buffy's pretty bossy but it's fun."

Gunn nodded, "You'll get used to her just in time for her to leave."

So there wouldn't be asilence Wesley changed the subject, "How's the club coming?"

Lorne sighed, "It's a rush job but I think we're getting everything done. The word of mouth is already spreading. I mean this girl was ranting and raving about it to me like I didn't know it was going to be a hit."

Everyone smiled at lorne's confidence. That's when Spike pulled up a chair, "What are we talking about?"

Lorne smiled, "My club."

Spike smiled, "Do you know what she's going to sing yet?"

Lorne shook his head, "Nope. It's all up to her."

Fred just finished her drink, "Is her voice really that amazing?"

Lorne closed his eyes, "She could cure cancer with that voice."

Weley looked at his watch, "As much as I'd like to stay here and rant about buffy's voice I have a slayer to teach."

Fred stood up, "Yay, more school."

Wesley stood up also and see ya's were said around the table. When they were gone Spike moved to sit in Wesley's seat. Gunn smiled, "How long until they finally realize they're in love with each other?"

Spike smiled, "Too smart for their own good. I give it a week or two."

Lorne nodded, "Ditto."

They talked about simple things for about 10 minutes but were interrupted by Buffy who looked like she was in a hurry. She ran up to the table and stared directly at Spike, "I need to talk to you."

Spike nodded and stood up, "What's wrong pet?"

Buffy sighed, "I just... can we have one of our really long soap opera talks?"

Spike smiled and grabbed her hand while waving to Gunn and Lorne. When they were gone Lorne smiled at gunn, "She's probably talking to them about the sacrifice or the fact that she's immortal."

Gunn looked at Lorne instantly, "What are you talking about?"

Ignoring the guilt he should feel for leaking Buffy's secret Lorne answered Gunn, "To wake Cordelia up buffy had to accept the restriction of her heart saying she can't love anybody with heartbeat. Then a little while ago she gave up her mortality for her friend Willow. She's going to live forever with only the love of dead people."

Gunn shook his head, "Poor girl." Then he realized something else, "So when buffy said you didn't read anything..."

"She was outright lying. That girl has so much of her heart on the surface."

Gunn nodded but his answer was interrupted by Angel running up to them, "Have you guys seen Buffy?"

Lorne smiled, "She's talking to Spike."

Angel cursed himself, "Dammit."

Gunn sighed, "Wait your turn."

Angel nodded and started walking towards his office, "See you later."

Gunn turned back to Lorne who only smiled, "Drama, Drama Drama."

**-Training Room-**

Buffy lead Spike into the room and made him sit down on a chair. He actually smiled, "I know how to walk Buffy." Buffy nodded and put a chair in front of him which she sat on. She stayed silent for a long time as she stared at the ground. Spike got a little annoyed, "Are you talking because I can't hear anything?"

Buffy nodded, "Right." She took a deep breath, "You know I care about you right?"

Spike shook his head, "If this is another I love you but I love Angel more speeches I don't need to hear it."

Buffy sighed, "It's not really... well kind of, it's just I need to tell you something."

Spike looked more curious then annoyed so he stayed, "What's going on pet?"

Buffy closed her eyes and thought about what she was going to say and finally opened them, "I care about you a lot Spike, more then almost everyone but I can't let myself love you because it would be unfair to you."

"How?"

Buffy tried to find the words, "Well... I love Angel and as much as you can understand that I don't think loving you is fair when you and I both know you would be second."

Spike felt surge of pain go through him. He knew Buffy felt this way but hearing it said so straightforward was a different story, "What's going on Buffy?"

"I am tired of everything being hidden and disguised with pleasantries. Plus I just told Angel something that I think you deserve to hear too."

"What's that luv?"

"You know with Cordy... well I kind of... The sacrifice I made was... See I have a restriction..."

Spike sighed, "Come on buffy, you can tell me anything."

Buffy took another deep breath, "The sacrifice I made for Cordy was my heart. I gave away any chance I had at falling in love with someone who has a beating heart."

Spike shook his head, "Buffy."

"Please don't feel sorry for me Spike. That's why I didn't tell you in the first place. I just thought you deserved to know."

Spike nodded and couldn't think of what to say. The second his words came out of his mouth he regretted it, "You told Angel first?"

Despite Buffy's annoyance for vampire jealousy she let it go, "We were fighting about me dating vampires and it came out."

"Uh huh. So even now that you have this... clause to your heart you can't be with me?"

Buffy put her hands to her forhead, "I want to Spike, I know I would be a lot happier then I am now but... Until I hear him say he doesn't love me or until I see him move on completely my heart won't love anybody else. It's not fair for me to use you, not again."

Spike stood up, "I don't know if I want to listen to this right now."

Buffy stood up with him, "I really did miss you, so much."

Spike half smiled, "I know you did pet."

Buffy let a few tears fall, "I'm so sorry Spike."

Spike nodded, "I know Buffy. I have to go now, think some stuff out."

Buffy wiped away her tear and nodded. Spike put a hand on her shoulder, "We're okay Buffy, I promise. It's just I can't be here right now."

"Okay."

Spike kissed her on her forehead before walking out the training room doors. Buffy sat back down on the chair and let a few tears fall. They stopped instantly when a woman's voice sounded from the door enterence, "You always were emotional."

Buffy stood up and immediately wiped away all her tears, "It's about time we ran into each other, Eve."

**-Angel's Office-**

Angel had been mentally beeting himself up since he reached his office. He didn't know how he did it but he always managed to make Buffy an emotional wreck. There's one thing though, no one could ever accuse them of not being passionate. He had just stood up and walked to stand in front of the window. He was staring out at the sun when Spike walked into his office. Angel didn't have time to comprehend what happened until Spike walked over and punched him so hard he flew back over his desk.


	20. Confusion

**-Training Room-**

The girls continued to stare down each other while getting closer to each other. They were inches apart by the time Eve finally broke the silence, "It's nice to see you Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "I wish I could say the same for you."

"You know, I'm not the same secretary you knew before. I've moved up in this world and now..."

Buffy giggled a bit before interrupting her, "You're a messenger for Angel and his buddies."

"It's not as bad as you make it sound. I mean you could have been the new liasson if you were smart enough to accept the job."

"I hate to break it to you Eve but I'm not evil remember?"

Eve started backing away and wondering the room, "Is that what you tell yourself these days? That you're not rooted in darkness? I thought Lyndsey and Lilah explained it to you perfectly last time you were here; You're wasting your power trying to save the world your way."

Buffy nodded, "I used to believe that to be true but that only got me a past that I'm not proud of. I know where I belong in this world, I know what I'm meant to do and there is nothing you can say to change that."

"Look at that. Somewhere in the past eight years Buffy Summers finally grew up."

"Now all we have to do it wait for you to grow up and we'll be even again."

Eve was about to retaliate until she was interrupted by Gunn running to the door. He didn't have time to process the fact buffy was with Eve because he was out of breath and only staring at Buffy, "You need to come quick."

Buffy glared at Eve before walking to the door, "I'll be gone in a few days Eve, calm down."

Buffy walked to Gunn who finally realized Eve's presence, "What were you two doing?"

Buffy shook her head, "Nothing. What's going on?"

Gunn got back to the reason he was there in the first place and took of running, "Follow me." Both of them took off and Eve sighed. She whispered to herself, "They are so not going to like this."

**-Angel's Office-**

Fred, Wesley, Lorne, and Cordelia stood at Angel's door yelling stop that and trying to find a way that would break Angel and Spike apart. They had been fighting since Spike walked into Angel's office. Every piece of furniture was broken but the desk and both vampires were bleeding from a few places. Cordelia looked towards Fred, "What the hell happened?"

Lorne answered for Fred, "Buffy told them about her little sacrifice for you, now Angel doesn't know if he wants to be with her and she can't be with Spike because she's in love with Angel." He pointed at the fight, "This is just a result from Spike's anger."

Cordelia nodded but Buffy cleared her throat from behind everyone and stared at Cordelia, "There was a reason I didn't want to tell them anything."

Before Cordelia could say anything Buffy walked through the people at the door just in time to see her vampires throw each other against the wall. It was that second Buffy knew she couldn't handle them anymore. They were about to attack each other again until Buffy screamed, "NO MORE! I don't care who started but I know that I'm finishing it." She stared at Spike and then at Angel, "You two are going to take out your anger on someone else other then each other, do you hear me?"

Both vampires nodded very discretely as they also chose to lean on something for support. Cordelia actually smiled, "Well, that was a welcome back from my date."

Buffy ignored her and started commanding again. She looked at Wesley, "You and Fred go and do your slayer training. There's only a couple more hours left until sunset." She stared at Cordelia, "Get Angel patched up."

She then looked at Gunn but he spoke before Buffy did, "I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

He looked at her surprised she didn't know what about, "Eve."

Buffy understood instantly, "What about her?"

Gunn knew she was trying to play stupid, "Why were you talking to her when I found you?"

All eyes were on Buffy now as she took a deep breath, "That's nobody's business."

As if on cue Eve walked into the room to stand directly beside buffy, "What's all the commotion." She stared into Buffy's eyes as she continued, "Is our little slayer turning the office upside down again? Buffy, you may have grown up but you haven't changed much."

Buffy shook her head, "Not now Eve."

Eve tried to look innocent, "Come on buffy, I mean if these people are so close to you then they would already know about your L.A. days wouldn't they?"

Buffy shook her head, "Evil son of a..."

Even shook her finger and interrupted, "Mind your manners Buffy, I might just have to bring Lilah down here for a good family reunion. What would she say if she saw you now? Helping the good, training slayers, and even your attitude has dissappeared."

Buffy had enough and started to get angry, "You know what Eve, you can be a jealous bitch all you want because we both know the only reason you're acting like this is because I beet you. I was better, Lyndsey liked me more, Lilah worshipped me at my feet and you... well you were just the secretary with a dream that should never have come true. Now leave."

Eve shook her head and couldn't control her anger anymore. She lept at buffy only to have the slayer move to the other side. Eve stood up, "I deserve to be here."

Buffy nodded, "You're right but you didn't earn it. You have to live everyday knowing that you're second best."

Eve stood up from the floor with a smile, "Well maybe if you were still bad girl Buffy we could duke it out and really see who's better."

"I already know the answer."

Eve looked like she was thinking, "I don't know Buffy. I mean you haven't killed anybody in the past 8 years, you wouldn't even remember the power you used to have, how are you going to justify killing me?"

The words killed anybody and Buffy in the same sentence hit everybody hard. The slayer herself cursed Eve for even mentioning it. "You're a demon Eve so I don't need to justify anything."

Eve smiled, "Now isn't it funny that you used to be inches away from being me?" Buffy stood directly in front of her staring her eye to eye while Eve tried not to look scared, "Control yourself Buffy. You might want to save all this pent of evil inside of you for an old friends return."

Buffy shook her head, "I heard she died."

"You know the history of this place like the back of your hand Buffy. She may be dead but she still holds power and I'm sure her power is dying to meet yours."

Buffy nodded and took a deep breath, "I am done talking to you then. She wants to talk to me then she does it herself. As for you..." It took Buffy less then a second to kick Eve out of the room literally, "... I think it's time our conversation was done."

Eve stood up and actually smiled while wiping some blood below her lip, "There's the Buffy we remember."

Eve walked away and Buffy was left to face all the looks coming from everyone she knew. Fred looked most confused as she looked around the room, "Did everyone else hear the words killed?"

Spike looked most dissappointed as he walked a little closer towards buffy, "What was the woman talking about slayer?"

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds while thinking about something to say, "It's no secret that I have a past with this place and this city. I made some friends and some aquaintences and some of which I'm not proud of. I've also made mistakes and bad choices that I'm not proud of. Eve was one of those aquaintences. It's nothing more then that."

Angel knew the look of fear written in Buffy's eyes and instantly knew she was lying, "I think there's more Buffy."

Buffy cursed herself knowing she should have known Angel would read right through her, "Even if there is more the rest is none of your business. Now..." She turned to Wesley and Fred again, "Start your training..." She looked at Cordelia, "...Patch Angel up..." She stared at Gunn, "...Help her with Spike..." She looked at Lorne, "...and I suggest if you want me at that club then you get it done sooner then ever. It looks like I'm pushing for a shorter trip."

Cordelia shook her head, "What are you going to do?"

Buffy was quiet for a few seconds, "I'm going to take care of some things."

"Like what?"

Buffy snapped, "Nothing, I just want to be alone for a while. Why is that so hard to ask for around here?"

Cordelia moved out of the doorway, "Fine, but we're going to talk."

Buffy had a sudden rush of anger run through her, "Why? Because we're such good friends now? Because you hold a secret that no one in L.A. knows? I don't think so. I'm here for one reason only and that's Fred. The sooner she's trained the sooner I can forget L.A. again." Buffy started to walk outt he door, "I'll be back at sunset."

Then in a few seconds she was out of sight. Spike instantly fell onto a half broken chair and Angel fell onto his chair. Cordelia and Gunn rushed to their designated vampire while Fred stared at Wesley, "What just happened?"

Spike smiled, "Welcome to the hidden mystery of Buffy Summers Fred."

Wesley grabbed Fred's hand, "We should get started."

Fred nodded and stared at Angel, "Keep us posted."

Angel nodded before watching both watcher and future slayer walk out of the office. Lorne was about to leave too until Gunn stopped him, "When you read her, did you see anything?"

Lorne shook his head, "No. Whatever she's hiding she hid pretty deep inside of her and she defenitely doesn't want anyone to find out what it is."

Spike smiled over at Angel, "Looks like we have to find out what it is."

Lorne nodded, "Looks like I have a busy schedule. I better go."

He didn't wait for an answer as he walked off. Gunn looked at Cordelia, "You got a first aid kit?"

Cordy shook her head, "No."

Angel shook his head, "Don't worry about it. We're fine."

Cordelia shook her head, "No, you're not."

He went to stand up, "We're fine."

When he fell back down Cordelia laughed and Gunn stood up, "I'll be back with the kits."

**-Streets of L.A.-**

Buffy was walking nowhere pretty fast until she came accross an empty field. It was full of sun with the exception of a line of trees near her which created a dark shade. She leant against a tree and slid down it while starting her crying fit. Tears fell and she even banged her head against the tree a few times. Her head was buried in her knees so she didn't notice anyone come by. Normally the place was empty but a man started to walk up to her.

The man stood directly over her, "Buffy?"

Buffy quickly wiped her eyes and lifted her head only to stare into the eyes of Shane. "Shane, hi. What are you doing here?"

Shane knelt down in front of her, "I come here to think sometimes."

Buffy shook her head, "I meant, it's daytime. You are a vampire right?"

Shane smiled, "Yeah I am." He looked up at the trees, "Shade does a vampire good. The question is what are you doing here and why are you crying?"

Buffy came back to reality and remembered how crappy she must look. She sighed, "Something just went really wrong and I needed a space... oh god, I must look horrible."

Shane actually smiled and wiped away the last tear, "On the contrary, a person is only as beautiful as their emotions and you Buffy Summers are a work of art."

Buffy turned red and leant into her own shoulder, "Thanks."

"So what went wrong?"

Buffy tried to decide what to tell him and what not to say, "Well I grew up here and I made a few bad choices. Tonight, all those choices caught up to me."

Shane wrapped his hand around Buffy's, "I know exactly what you mean. Been there done that and believe me it will get better. I mean I turned out okay right?"

"You turned into a vampire."

Shane smiled as she did, "Well, I'm a vampire who doesn't drink humans, I think I learned a little something."

Buffy nodded and squeezed his hand, "Thanks."

Shane nodded and stood up without letting go of her hand, "Your welcome. Now what do you say we go get us something to drink?"

Buffy smiled and got to her feet, "Not if you don't mind me drinking alcohol."

"Not at all Miss Summers. Just lead the way but if you don't want to hang with a pile of dust can you please avoid the sun?"

Buffy started walking, "You are in the wrong city to avoid sun."

Shane nodded and followed, "I like the company." Buffy blushed a little again as she continued her hand in hand walk with her new interest.

_**A/N -** I know it is probably so not what you expected! With the way I wrote this chapter I don't think many of you will like the story anymore but it does go back to it's Buffy/Angel roots, it always has to._


	21. Isolation Begins

**-Wolfram and Hart - Angel's Office-**

Gunn walked back into the office carrying two first aid kits. He tossed one to Cordelia which she caught easily and then walked over to Spike. Angel suddenly realized this was the first time him and Cordy have been this close at all since she had gotten back. He put a smile on his face that did not go un-noticed. Cordelia smiled, "How you doing?"

Angel shrugged, "Doesn't hurt."

Cordelia put a little disinfectent on a cut and Angel winced making Cordelia's smile widen, "Really?"

They sat in silence smiling at each other after that. Something about the sight felt wrong to Spike even though it would solve his problems so he was thankful Gunn spoke up, "So what caused you two?"

Angel shot his head toward Gunn, "Your patient there started it. Walks into my office and hits me."

Spike sighed, "I had good reason."

"Besides the obvious mutual hatred why would you walk into my office and hit me?"

Spike closed his eyes hoping he didn't really say what he was about to say, "It's your fault Buffy doesn't love me." He had to make the statement sound more manly so he opened his eyes and started to yell, "It's your fault she can't love anyone."

Angel suddenly backed off and softened, "What?"

Spike saw him soften and fed off his pain, "You heard me. The slayer and I had a little chat before our violent meeting and she said she couldn't love anybody until you've moved on or until you tell her you don't love her." He stood up and accidentally knocked over Gunn while he walked towards Angel sloppily, "So make up your damn mind soon Angel because while you're living the happy life of two woman adoring you, you're killing the most important one and I for one am not going to let you."

Angel shook his head, "What the hell do you expect me to say Spike?"

Spike walked towards the door, "You don't have anything to say to me. You know, I'm at the point where I don't care if she loves me or not. I do care however that she doesn't end up alone and by keeping yourself confused all you're doing is securing her fate as one of those ladies who sit alone in front of her t.v. with a bunch of pets to talk to. Make up your god damn mind Angel or we'll just keep having rounds of violence."

Angel didn't have a chance to respond as Spike took off limping. The awkward feeling of the room got hold of Gunn as he stood and threw a piece of gauze on the ground, "While you two talk, I'm going to go find my best friend. Hopefully she won't do anything stupid."

Angel nodded and watched Gunn walk out of the room. When he was gone Angel looked into Cordelia's eyes, "What do you think?"

Cordelia stood up, "I think... I think Spike's right." Angel's head shot up to meet hers. Cordy was quick to explain her statement, "We can't hide this for Buffy's whole trip or she won't move on, ever. You and Buffy have something, you always have and we have something Angel. Buffy and I have made our decision and now all you have to do is make yours. If you choose Buffy I will finally be able to move on and so will Spike. If you choose me then Buffy will finally be able to move on and so will Spike. I hate to have to put all this on you but the truth is Angel, you have to make a life altering decision in a matter of days."

Angel leaned back in his chair as his eyes stayed connected with his seer's, "What do you think?"

Cordelia thought about it for a few seconds, "I think that, since love got you into this love will get you out."

Angel nodded, "Thanks Cordy."

Cordelia nodded but the moment was ruined when her cell phone rang. She looked at the ID and smiled at Angel, "I'll take this outside." Angel nodded and the last words he heard before Cordy walked out was, "Hey Will."

Angel was left to ponder the fact he had to choose between his two loves. He had no idea so many lives were effected by his decision. He continued to stare at the ground as his memory replayed the nights and feelings of Buffy Summers and how they compared to Cordelia Chase.

**-Classy Dining Place-**

Buffy and Shane were just sitting down and as Buffy looked around she felt more and more uncomfortable. She tried to fix her hair, "I am so not dressed for a place like this."

Shane smiled, "I think you look perfect."

Before Buffy could blush the waiter came up to them. Buffy asked for a glass of Wine along with Shane. Buffy was the only one to order food though, "I hope you don't mind watching me eat. I am so hungry."

"Are you kidding? It's hard to find a girl who will actually eat anything these days."

Buffy shrugged, "Well obviously, I'm not like most girls these days."

"Well, maybe that's what I like about you."

This time Buffy did blush, "If you don't lay off the compliments and lines I might just turn red permanantly."

Shane shrugged, "It wouldn't matter, I like to see you smile."

Suddenly every reason Buffy was crying earlier flew out of the window. She found herself comparing the feeling she had now to the ones she had with Angel. The feelings she had of being safe, loved and even wanted. She didn't thing the feelings were possible with another vampire and on some level she knew they wouldn't last but she had to enjoy them while she could. It's not like Angel would be sweeping her off her feet anytime soon. So she smiled into Shane's eyes and actually had a conversation without the word demon being a focus point.

**-Wolfram and Hart - Wesley's Office - Hour Later-**

Gunn walked in on an lesson about how the first slayer was created and interrupted with a knock. Wesley's head shot up while Fred slowly turned around to greet the worries look in Gunn's eyes, "Have you guys seen buffy? She said she wanted to be alone but I'm kind of worried."

Wesley shook his head, "Nope. There's still an hour or two left until sunset. She wouldn't be late for club night if the world was ending."

Fred shrugged, "She can take care of herself."

Gunn sighed, "Maybe, I just wish i knew where she was or what she was doing." Before an awkward silence could cover the room Gunn remembered what he interrupted, "Oh, sorry for the interruption. I'll catch you guys later."

Wesley and Fred smiled and watched him go. Fred sighed, "Now I wonder where she could be."

**-Angel's Office-**

Angel had to finish bandaging up the smaller cuts himself because Cordelia had yet to return from her phone call. He was now sitting at his desk swamped with the feeling he was losing both Buffy and Cordelia. Shane and William were slowly detaching both woman away from the vampire and he knew it. There were so many thoughts running through his head about Eve, about Buffy, About Cordy, About Spike and even about his future. It was defenitely a brooding evening for Angel. Unfortunately he was torn out of it by the ring of his phone which surprisingly wasn't destroyed.

He let it ring a few times before finally picking it up, "This is Angel."

The voice on the other end surprised him, "Deadboy, hows things on your end?"

Angel sighed because he was obviously not in the mood for Xander, "Fine. What do you want Xander?"

Xander didn't sound hurt as he was of course used to the straight forward Angel, "I want to talk to Buffy."

Angel leaned back in his chair, "If I knew where she was I could do that for you."

Xander didn't even sound surprised, "Sounds like drama hit you guys pretty hard. When you talk to her just make sure to tell her I called."

Angel sounded a little confused now, "You're not worried? I did just tell you no one knows where she is."

Xander's voice stayed the same, "She's a big girl Angel and since destruction of Sunnydale she's been even more in the mood to take care of herself. She's a slayer now and I know that part of her will keep her safe, especially in L.A. Now I have to take off, just tell her I phoned."

Angel nodded still kind of confused, "Okay. Bye Xander."

"Bye." The lines clicked and now Angel was left to ponder another thought of how much buffy had changed.

**-Classy Dining Place - Half an Hour Before Sunset-**

Buffy had cleaned her plate and had a few glasses but she knew what time it was. She looked into Shane's eyes, "I have to go train that slayer I was talking about."

Shane defenitely looked dissappointed, "Now? We were having so much fun."

Buffy nodded and smiled, "We were and I would like to continue but nothing is more important then being a slayer."

"Then why do you date vampires?"

The question caught her off guard but she had an answer ready, "A slayer is just a non-evil version of a vampire that doesn't drink blood."

Shane stood up along with buffy, "Well Buffy, I'd like to take you out again."

Buffy nodded, "Call me and we'll talk Shane."

Shane smiled and left some money on the table before walking with Buffy to the door, "I'd walk you back to Wolfram and Hart but I would like to see tomorrow."

Buffy smiled and grabbed his hand, "I had a really nice time."

Shane leaned in close for a kiss, "Then think about me when everything else is wrong." He leant in for a kiss which Buffy returned. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled away, "That will put a smile on your face."

Buffy nodded, "Goodbye Shane."

She walked out the door leaving Shane stuck there for another half an hour. The second she let go of Shane's hand reality hit Buffy instantly. She was going to have to face questions, love and her past. It was going to be a long night, at least she had that kiss to think about!

**-Wolfram and Hart - Angel's Office - Sunset-**

Cordelia, Gunn and Lorne had entered the office knowing the plan for tonight. Cordelia and Gunn were dressed to party already while Cordy had Fred's clothes in a bag. They made conversation while waiting for everyone else to get there. Wesley and Fred had finally arrived just in time for the sun to fully dissappear.

Fred looked around, "Where's Buffy?"

Spike walked in after them, "That would be the question of the hour wouldn't it?"

Gunn sighed, "I didn't find her."

Spike walked over to stand by Gunn, "Same here. That girl knows how to dissappear."

Cordelia spoke in her annoyed tone to Fred, "Well then, since she's not here and we have time to waste we may as well get you ready."

Fred actually looked a little scared, "Buffy said you had something for me to wear."

Cordelia started to look a little evil, "Oh yeah hunny."

Fred shook her head, "I could just wear this."

Cordelia shook her head, "No way, we're partying Fred. Plus me and Buffy went through a lot of thought to pick the perfect outfit."

Cordelia picked up the bag by Angel's desk and grabbed Fred's hand. "Let's go. Time for a make-over."

Before anyone could say anything else they were gone. Spike looked around, "Well then, what are us men going to do tonight?"

Gunn smiled, "I'm going out with the girls. Buffy knows how to pick up chicks for a guy."

Wesley smiled, "Well looks like you're up for a late night."

Gunn nodded, "Well, what are you guys going to do?"

Lorne sighed, "I have to finish making a few decisions and then an early bedtime for me."

Wesley nodded, "It has been a very long day. I never quite realized how boring training a slayer from a book is."

Gunn laughed, "Don't tell Buffy that, she'll make you apologize to her."

Spike shook his head, "Buffy was never trained from a book."

Wesley agreed, "He's right actually. Giles thought it was best to keep her restricted to physical training."

Angel realized something, "That explains her desire to train Fred so actively."

Spike shrugged, "Well, name a better way to train someone to fight."

Gunn interrupted, "Maybe showing up. Where is she?"

Spike smiled, "I say she's getting ready to make her enterence."

Angel nodded, "I second that."

Wesley sat down on the broken sofa, "Girls will be girls."

**-40 minutes later-**

Gunn looked at his watch, "Damn right girls will be girls."

At that moment Cordelia walked into the office, "Presenting the new and improved Winifred Burkle."

As if she was a showgirl Cordelia held her arms out just in time for fred to walk very slowly into the room. She was wearing a very tight, very short one piece black dress with a very wide open back. Her hair was all did up, her make-up looked perfect and even the shoes were new and matched the change. The guys stared open eyed at the change while Wesley fell off the couch. It made everyone smile especially Fred as Wesley stood back up.

Wesley looked her in the eye from accross the room, "You look amazing."

Fred looked at the ground while blushing, "I don't know if this is really me."

Wesley shook his head, "No, no it's very you."

Now Wesley was blushing as everyone laughed at his reaction to Fred's new beauty. Fred had to take the attention off her though so she looked at Angel, "Has Buffy shown up yet?"

He shook his head, "No, that's all we're waiting on now."

Cordelia smiled, "She's probably getting ready." She stared at fred, "Buffy's probably looking to make more of an impression then you did and with what she bought it won't be too hard."

Fred looked insulted, "She looks better then me?"

Cordelia shook her head, "Not better, just more revealing."

Spike's smile actually widened, "Well then, I can't wait."

It was then buffy made her enterence. She stared right at Spike, "Can't wait for what?"

Spike went speechless instantly. He had seen her in some of her more seductive clothes but never like she was now. Angel also was in awe by her beauty. Her clothes may have shown quite a bit more then he'd like since he wouldn't be there but she still looked amazing. Wesley on the other hand had never seen this side of buffy and was completely in shock. Gunn was the only to react to her right away by running up to her an giving her a hug.

Buffy smiled up into his eyes, "You like?"

Gunn nodded and winked, "Oh yeah. This is way better then that high school crap you used to wear."

Buffy tried to act insulted, "Excuse me, I was in high school and I was a cheerleader. My fashion statement was totally the cause of cheerleaders."

Gunn shrugged, "Hey, I liked the cheerleading part!"

Buffy giggled, "Well, I think I've gone a little more classy."

Gunn took her hand and twirled her in a circle. When she did a complete 360 he smiled, "Oh yeah."

Buffy was wearing a strapless red leather dress that went down to just below her knees and did up by a chain around her neck without a back and a slit that went pretty high up the middle. The other guys came back to reality but fred reacted first, "Buffy you look awesome."

Buffy bowed, "I have to admit I do know how to shop."

Cordelia giggled, "I think Shane knows how to shop."

Spike and Angel were instantly tuned in now. Angel stood up from his chair at his desk, "Shane picked out your clothes?"

Buffy shook her head, "No, he just approved of them before I bought them." Before either vampire could speak buffy continued, "It's not like either one of you would come shopping with me and have fun."

Then suddenly all the tense feelings and awkwardness came back into the room from earlier. Cordelia noticed and changed the subject, "Well we should get going."

Buffy ignored her and turned to fred, "You learn a lot today?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah. Kind of boring but you know me. I'm good with the book stuff."

Buffy just stared at her, "Good. I think after tonight all we have to work with is your hand to hand and weapons. Looks like I'll be done here tomorrow night."

Lorne actually smiled, "Thank god. Just in time for the club to open."

Buffy smiled, "It all works out then." She stared at Angel, "We'll actually do the whole training thing, not just party stuff, don't worry."

Angel nodded, "Good."

Buffy stared back at Fred, "Hope to god your instincts are right tonight. Let's go."

Cordelia looked at everyone staying, "Ciao boys."

Fred looked at Wesley, "I'll see you when i get back."

Wesley looked a little worried, "Good. Right. I'd like to hear everything about tonight."

Buffy looked at Spike at Angel, "Don't wait up."

Spike held Buffy's gaze as if they were silently telling each other that they were back on civil ground, that they could be normal around each other again. he then soon smiled, "We have better things to do."

Buffy winked at him and then grabbed Gunn's hand, "Onwards girls."

Cordelia and Fred walked out the door. Gunn followed to get the car but the second buffy was about to exit Angel cleared his throat, "You didn't get away with the talk, you just postponed it."

Buffy's annoyance and anger came back instantly, "There is no talk Angel. We're not dating and we're not related. My life is officially none of your business anymore, especially my past." Spike was about to interrupt until Buffy stared at him, "Same goes for you. Now I'll see you when I get back tonight for the update."

With that she walked out the door after everyone else. Spike looked at Angel and sighed, "You turned her back into the slayer, bravo job!"

Angel shook his head, "Never mind it Spike."

Spike scoffed, stood up and walked right up to the desk, "It's my business Angel, you want to know why? Because despite the fact she doesn't love me back I love that woman and all you're doing to her is hurting her. You're going to talk to her and it's going to be civil. Now, I'm going to go get me a drink and something to eat."

The second he left Angel growled. Lorne smiled, "Looks like it's time for boss man to be alone."

After Lorne left Wesley sighed, "You love who you love Angel, you can't help it."

Angel nodded, "Now all I want is for them to be back here so I can talk to one of them."

Wesley was at the door by now and he stopped exiting to say one sentence, "That person you want to talk to is probably the one you should be with." He left instantly leaving Angel to think about that alone with all of his other previous thoughts. It was going to be a very broody night for the boss vampire.


	22. Demise Of Shane and William

**-Outside of Club-**

Buffy, Cordy and Gunn were walking with their heads held high, and a sexy cool to every step but Fred had Buffy's black trenchcoat draped around her to cover everything. they stopped at the door and Buffy trned to fred, "You're going to have to check the coat fred."

Fred took a deep breath and slowly took off the coat before handing it to buffy, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

Buffy winked and then stared at Cordelia, "Remember William and Angel because if you pick up another guy I'm not sure you're going to be able to choose."

Buffy already know Cordy would choose Angel in a few seconds but humor and sarcasm were always the answers. Gunn held out is arms which were taken by Cordy and Fred while Buffy lead the three of them into the club most known for vampire activity.

**-Inside The Club-**

The girls made their way up the stairs so they could overlook the stage and everyone dancing while Gunn went for drinks. The girls lent over the railing as they surveyed the crowd. After a few minutes of head bobbing and enjoying the music Fred stood up straight, "Something's not right."

Buffy smiled and stared at the mini crowd Fred was. Cordy also followed suit and listened to buffy as she answered Fred, "What's wrong Fred?"

Fred continued to stare at the little group of people by the bar. Two guys were all over this one girl and Fred started shaking her head, "One of them...or both of them..."

Buffy stared at Fred now knowing what she was feeling, "Be sure Fred."

Fred focussed on the one whispering into the girls ear and then stared at the one with his hand on the woman's stomach, "Both of them Buffy, they're gonna..."

Buffy nodded, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Fred took a deep breath and whipped out the stake Buffy handed to her in the car. Cordelia even knew that was a stupid move and stopped her, "No Fred."

Buffy nodded, "You never give away surprise."

Fred looked confused, "Then what am I supossed to do? We can't just let them..."

Buffy interrupted, "Of course not. We didn't get you dressed up like that for nothing. You have to lure them Fred, bring them to a space no one will be suspicious about."

Fred blushed and looked down, "Oh no, I c...can't. I don't know how to do that."

Cordelia smiled, "Just walk by and believe me vamps won't be able to resist you."

Fred looked at buffy who just nodded. She sighed, "I'm not going alone."

Buffy smiled at looked at Cordelia, "Stay up here and play the crowd. When Gunn get's back with the drinks watch mine. We'll be back soon."

Cordy nodded and watched them walk down the stairs. Buffy whispered back to fred, "Smile, don't stare at them and flip your hair. We're going to order a drink beside them. Okay?"

Fred only nodded just in time for them to walk by the vamps all over the girl. The vamps as expected noticed Fred and Buffy smile and walk by. Instantly thier interests changed as their eyes locked with the bodies of Fred and Buffy. The girls ordered a drink while the woman walked off all pissed. The vamps lent over Buffy and Fred's shoulder and whispered sweet seductions into thier ears. Fred barely said anything and only giggled while Buffy flirted. It wasn't long before the vamps lead the girls out back to the alley. Cordelia watched them until they were out of sight and then started dancing a little. That's when she bumped into Shane.

Shane smiled, "Cordy, what are you doing here?"

Cordelia smiled, "I'm with buffy."

Shane looked dissappointed, "I saw her talking to a few more vamps downstairs. Looks like I was just a phase."

Cordelia smiled, "Oh don't worry. She's actually going to kill them. She's just teaching Fred how to lure them out into alleys and stuff."

Shane sighed in relief, "Thank god."

That's when Gunn walked over with drinks. Cordy took hers and Buffys, "Hey Gunn I believe you remember Shane."

Shane smiled, "Hi. You're the one that doesn't hate me right?"

Gunn nodded, "As long as you make Buffy happy I don't care."

Shane winked at him and then looked at Cordelia, "I'm going to go find Will, tell him you're here."

Cordy nodded and watched him walk away. Gunn smiled at Cordelia, "We're going to tell buffy aren't we."

Cordy smiled and they made their way down the stairs and outside to the alley. When they were gone Shane ran into William and told him about Cordelia. Out of no where though Eve grabbed Shane's ear, "Am I paying you to dance?"

Shane pulled away, "What happened to only talk in private?"

William agreed, "Yeah come on, the slayer could walk in at any moment."

Eve agreed, "Follow me." She lead to a little hallway just before the ladies room where they had their conversation.

**-Alley behind club-**

Cordy and Gunn walked out just in time to see Buffy slay her vamp and Fred get thrown to the ground by hers. Her head was about to be stepped on before she rolled and nailed the vamp in the stomach with her leg. She raced to find her stake on her knees but the vamp kneed her in the face before she could. Fred went flying back and Buffy was about to help until Fred yelled No really loud. Buffy smiled realizing Fred was getting it. Fred stood up and suddenly used the anger from her previous injuries and actually made the first attack move sending the vamp to the ground. Cordy tossed her the stake and in seconds Fred's vamp was dust.

They all cheered and hoorayed but when they died down Cordy told Buffy about Shane being inside. Buffy looked at the dirty Fred then at her clean self and smiled, "Looks like you have got to get cleaned up."

Gunn smiled, "Ladies room."

Buffy shook her head and they all made their way back inside. Of course on their way to the ladies room they saw Shane and William but the worst part was they saw Eve talking to them. Buffy took lead and they all stood behind the wall to the hallway the vamps and Eve were talking in. Buffy sensed betrayl instantly and couldn't help but be dissappointed in herself and in Shane. So she listened to get the proof she needed.

Eve shoved Shane into the wall, "Where was I? oh yeah, I'm not paying you to dance. I'm paying you..."

William interrupted, "To watch the seer and slayer. We know."

Shane pushed Eve off of him, "We had it on good authority that Buffy would be here tonight."

Eve shook her head, "I personally think that watching the slayer and especially the seer is a waste of time seeing as she'll be gone in a few days and the seer can't do anything our psycics can't but the senior partners don't. They want her watched every second of every day. You boys did good seducing them now can you tell me why you weren't with her tonight?"

Shane looked down and William mumbled, "She wasn't here yet."

Eve shook her head, "Get your act together boys or the deals off and you boys die."

That's when Eve started to walk off. Buffy pushed everyone to the side and waited for Shane and William to walk off in some other direction. Cordelia was staring at Buffy from the second she heard what was said. She was sympathetic instantly, "Buffy I'm sorry, I really am."

Buffy shook her head, "This is how it's going to be, every time. I'm going to like them and they're going to be evil because it's in their nature. I'm going to like them but I'm going to have to kill them. Every time."

Fred was extremely confused, "What?"

Buffy didn't explain and ignored her question, "Cordy, you must feel a little angry don't you?" Cordy only smiled and listened to buffy's plan, "We're going to make them pay. Big time. Lead them on and at the end of the night we stake them, can you handle that?"

Cordelia gripped the stake in her purse, "Oh yeah."

Buffy looked at Gunn, "You might want to fill in Fred, she looks a little confused." She grabbed Cordy's hand, "We have to take care of something."

When Cordy and Buffy walked off in search of Shane and William Gunn cursed himself, "Looks like club night went down in flames."

Fred nodded, "At least I staked another vamp."

Gunn smiled, "Angel would be so proud."

**-Wolfram and Hart-**

Angel still sat at his desk in the dark and twirling his pencil. Spike still sat in the cafeteria drinking blood out of his own Spike novelty mug, Wesley was dreaming about his Fred and Lorne was dreaming about his club. Slow night at the law firm.

**-Club-**

Buffy and Cordy found the vamps easily and acted as if nothing was said. The only thing different was they were being a little more seductive and sexy then usual. Flirting more and taking up every free moment by touching Shane and William. They didn't realize anything was up so when Buffy and Cordy asked them to dance they had to say yes. Suddenly Sugar water by cibo matto started playing and it was perfect. Once on the dance floor Cordelia and Buffy wasted no time in flaunting everything they had as woman making sure that when it came time to stake those vampires they would never know what hit them. When the song ended both woman had their arms around their partners neck.

Shane whispered into Buffy's ear and William did to Cordy, "You want to get out of here?"

The girls didn't bother with an answer, only a smile. They let the vamps lead them out of there and into the alley where they were not an hour before. Once in the alley the faint sounds of wildflower by Cibo matto was now heard. The couple didn't even make it to Shane's car before the 'necking' in the dark started. They stayed like this before it was obvious in both couples that it was ready to go further.

When Buffy came up for air she whispered in Shane's ear, "Do you want to know what happens when you stab a slayer in the back Shane?" Shane was instantly intrigued as his eyes met hers. Buffy smiled and staked him through the back, "She does the same to you."

Buffy's smile dissappeared as she watched Shane turn to dust. When she looked to her side, Buffy saw Cordy stare at the ground where the dust of William lay. They didn't say a word for a few minutes until Cordy shrugged, "At least there is always Spike and Angel."

Buffy shrugged, "I may as well get used to it huh?"

Cordy wrapped her arms around Buffy, "I could use a drink."

Buffy nodded, "I could go for some moping party fun where we make all the guys jealous by dancing with each other."

Cordy smiled, "Besides, we could always kill Eve later."

Buffy shrugged, "We'll see what happens."

When the door opened Cordy said one more thing, "I'm sorry."

Buffy smiled, "Me too. Now let's dance."


	23. Sleep

**-Club - About 2 am-**

Buffy, Cordy, Fred and Gunn were just getting in. Buffy and Cordy did as they said and danced the rest of the night with each other. Fred joined in and as Gunn predicted Buffy got him a girl. He spent most of the night talking her up and even got a phone number. The club closed and when the four walked out they noticed five vampires in the alley.

Buffy spoke loud enough to catch everyone's attention, "What is this? A vampires McDonalds?"

Buffy just realized that her outfit was a little confining. The vamp before didn't give her a workout but she was getting the feeling that this time would be different. Fred must have been thinking the same thing, "Buffy, I don't know if I can do this right now. I mean I've already ripped my dress a little."

Buffy ripped the slit in her outfit to give her more space and spoke, "A slayer's always got to be prepared Fred."

Fred sighed and whipped out her stake before doing the same thing. Gunn smiled and took a fighting stance along with Cordy and Buffy. The vampires were confused and up for a fight so they let their bleeding victims go. They walked towards the group as Fred yelled to the girls, "RUN!" They took off as everyone else got into fight mood. It wasn't long before the alley was once more covered in dust.

**-Wolfram And Hart-**

Spike walked into Angel's office knowing he'd be awake only to hear him sigh at his presence, "I am not in the mood Spike."

Spike shrugged and hopped on his desk, "I'm bored and I haven't just annoyed you with my presence lately."

Angel glared at him, "You're always annoying me with your presence."

Spike smiled, "No need to break tradition then."

"What it is you want Spike?

Spike was silent for a few minutes before he finall announced his reason, "What are we going to do? About Buffy? Besides you making your choice, she's got a lot going on."

Angel leaned back in his chair, "I know."

"So..."

Angel shrugged, "What do you want me to say? I don't have all the answers."

Spike hopped off the table, "I know you don't have the answers and everyone else knows but she doesn't. She has this thing with you that makes her believe you have the answer to everything. Just once, I want you to prove her right."

Angel stayed silent and when he was about to reply Buffy, Fred, Gunn and Cordelia walked in. Buffy sensed the tension and sighed as she sat down in a chair, "Not even back for 2 seconds and there's already drama."

Gunn smiled, "I'll hear about it tomorrow because I am wiped and I have a date."

Fred nodded, "Me too. Not about the date part."

Buffy smiled, "You should get some rest. Tomorrows going to be a rough day."

Fred looked confused, "Why?"

Buffy looked her in the eyes, "I'm going to take a look at how much you've improved and then you're going to ace the obstacle course. Hopefully then Lorne's club is open and we'll have another night of drinking and dress ripping."

Angel and Spike finally looked over the girls clothing and noticed a few rips and tears. Spike smiled, "You'd think you'd learn after that whole bank incident with the long skirt."

Buffy shrugged, "What can I say, I like tight clothing."

Cordy smiled, "So did Shane and William."

Buffy smiled at Cordy's wink and followed the story, "Oh yeah, completely addicted to my outfit."

Spike and Angel let out low growls which is when Fred walked towards the door, "I'm going to go now, I'll see you tomorrow Buffy."

Buffy nodded and watched her walk out. When she was gone Buffy looked at Gunn, "What was your woman's name again?"

Gunn winked at buffy, "Stephanie. Very hot and I'm very thankful."

Buffy smiled, "I'm good at attracting woman for some reason."

"I remember." He smiled and looked at the rest of the room, "I'll see you all before my lunch date. ciao."

Everyone waved and said goodnight, then there were four. Cordy sat next to buffy, "So, how was your night guys?"

Spike shrugged, "Same old."

Angel couldn't hide the question though because since Cordy mentioned William and Shane he'd been seething, "So you guys ran into Shane and William huh?"

Cordy smiled and Buffy stayed silent. Cordelia knew she would have to explain, "Apparently your little Eve person was spying on us with her sexy vampires so we had to stake them. Well not before we had our fun."

Buffy nodded while Spike and Angel smiled. Spike was all giddy, "Well they had it coming."

Angel calmed down and stared at buffy, "Do you know why the senior partners would want to spy on you?"

Buffy shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Could it have anything to do with your past?"

Buffy sighed, "Possibly." She looked Angel in the eye, "I'm not going to talk to you about it."

Angel stepped down and Spike changed the subject, "So, besides staking lame attempts at making us jealous how was your night?"

Buffy shrugged, "It was okay. Clubbing and drinking is just not what it used to be when there's vamps involved. Well it was cool with Faith because she made killing vampires fun but now, now clubbing is boring."

Angel stared at her in surprise, "You actually mentioned Faith without insulting her."

Buffy shrugged, "It was the truth."

Cordy could sense Buffy getting uncomfortable and fake yawned, "I'm beat though. So where am I crashing out?"

Spike looked confused, "Where did you sleep last night?"

Cordelia thought about it, "I fell asleep on the couch in here."

To avoid the still staring eyes of Angel, Buffy stood up and ran her fingers through her hair, "Why don't you crash in Angel's room and I'll crash in Spike's."

Surprise echoed the room. Even Spike was dumbfounded. Cordelia wasn't going to deny she wanted to sleep with Angel but Buffy's sudden decision to help her out confused her, "What?"

Buffy nodded, "I've got the comfy bed for two night plus you just got back. You have his bed and I'll take Spike's." She stared at Spike, "I'm actually kind of tired."

Spike nodded still in shock, "I'll walk you to my room."

Buffy walked to the door, "I still have to pick up my stuff."

Spike came back to my reality, "I'll just give you some of my clothes til tomorrow if you don't want to go upstairs."

Buffy smiled and looked back at an obviously hurt Angel, "First thing in the morning I want to see Eve."

Angel nodded, "I don't know how to contact her, She just usually pops up."

Buffy smiled, "You don't know how to contact her? I'll show you tomorrow. You don't want to miss the morning act. I'll see you tomorrow Angel."

She walked out leaving Spike to look at Angel for a few seconds before walking out leaving Cordy and Angel in the same room. Cordy turned to Angel and sighed, "Looks like a good time to sort some of this stuff out."

**-Spike's Room-**

Spike opened the door to his room and Buffy just walked in. She smiled, "I like it, has the whole crypt feeling to it."

Spike shrugged, "A bed, the tele and a closet, what else does a man need? The rest of it is just rich coddling due to Wolfram and Hart."

Buffy smiled. He shut the door and threw his coat on a chair by the door. Buffy walked over to the closet and grabbed one of his big button up silk shirts he used to wear when he was evil. "I like it."

Spike winked at her and moved to lay on the bed. When he hopped down on it he smiled, "Why don't you put it on pet?" Buffy sighed and walked to the bathroom. When she shut the door Spike sighed and got serious, "So what was that about?"

"What are you talking about?"

Spike knew she was just playing stupid, "Now you made it quite clear that there was never going to be nothing here between us so uh, why'd you toss up the chance at spending the night in the boss' classy room?"

Buffy knew this question was coming so she had an answer ready, "He's made it perfectly clear that he's still confused. If he's going to make a decision he needs to remember every reason he liked Cordy. Plus..." She opened the door to the bathroom and now was in just a baggy shirt as she finished her sentence, "...he'd be bothering me all night with a bunch of dramatic questions."

Spike whistled and Buffy tossed her clothes on the chair containing Spike's jacket. He did eventually get serious again, "So, you thought I wouldn't be questioning you all night because I'm not curious?"

Buffy shook her head, "No you can ask me all the questions you want, the difference is I would eventually tell him and I'm not ready for that yet."

Spike nodded and made that convo disappear. He patted the bed and Buffy climbed in beside him. She sighed, "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Spike nodded, "I suposse so." Something then popped into his head, "You leave tomorrow night?"

Buffy nodded, "If everything goes as planned."

Spike wrapped his arm around Buffy's head as a pillow, "I can't believe it."

"Are you ready for me to not be here?"

Spike thought about it, "No. The way I see it the longer you stay the longer I have to seduce you."

Buffy let out a small laugh before leaning into him more, "Well you left when I wasn't ready, I guess it's my turn."

"I died."

Buffy nodded, "I'll be back eventually."

Spike smiled, "Sleep then, we'll be all dramatic and oh no please don't go tomorrow."

Buffy nodded and shut her eyes knowing that everything would go as planned and tomorrow night would be her departure. now she only hoped the fact that she was immortal and he L.A. past would stay hidden. But then again when was the last time anything went her way.

**-Angel's Room-**

Cordelia had already thrown herself on the bed, "Buffy wasn't lying when she said the comfy bed."

Angel walked closer to the bed, "It's a place to sleep."

Cordy nodded and climbed to her side of the bed. Angel stood there for a good five minutes while the room stayed silent. Cordy got a little offended, "You don't want to sleep with me?"

Angel shook his head, "No, it's just, I'm thinking a lot."

Cordy nodded and understood instantly, "Penny for your thoughts."

Angel threw himself on the bed, "There's not enough pennies in the world."

Cordy giggled and shut her eyes, "You know whatever you're thinking, you can always tell me."

Angel watched her try and fall asleep, "Mm Hmm. Now sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Are you hurt? That Buffy went to Spike's room." He didn't have to say a word because Cordy knew by his pause that he was. She kept her eyes shut as she continued to speak, "You know she leaves tomorrow night?"

Angel nodded, "I do."

"You okay?"

"I am."

Cordy wrapped her hand in his, "Sleep Angel, you're going to need it."

Angel instantly accepted her show of affection and found it comfoting knowin that tomorrow was going to be emotional, surprising and hard. Eventually he shut his eyes and slept dreading the sunrise in a whole different way.

_**A/N -** I know the whole Cordy/Angel part wasn't that good but personally I just don't like her. Sorry I know I put my personal liking too much into the story but I just really really hate her. It's her fault it was bad._


	24. My Fault I'm Alone

_**A/N -** I just realized how I placed all their rooms at W&H. i know it was stupid of me but for now lets' just say they all have rooms at W&H like Angels._

**-Spike's Room-**

Spike woke up without Buffy next to him. He wasn't really expecting her to be there but as usual he was a little worried. He knew she would be at the office so he quickly got up, got dressed and walked out in search of her.

**-Angel's Room-**

Angel woke up expecting Cordy lying next to him but he was disappointed. He felt around the bed, looked around the room and was suddenly curious where she could be so early in the morning. Cordelia was a lot of things but she was not a morning person. Once he realized she wasn't in the room somewhere he hopped out of bed, got dressed and walked out in search of her.

**-Fred's Room-**

Fred woke up and during her disorientated stage she couldn't remember what happened after she left Angel's office the night before. She couldn't remember until she felt an arm wrapped around her stomach. She turned around quickly noticing Wesley there shirtless and sleeping. Suddenly with a cute smile she remembered every wonderful moment of last night;

**_FLASHBACK_ **  
_Fred walked out of the office and on her way to her room she ran into Wesley. They talked about the night and Fred went into detail about how she had to be sexy to attract vampires and Wesley said something about her being sexy. Fred ignored it and went on with her story until Wesley interrupted out of no where._

_She was talking about the vamps in the alley and staking her own, "I totally go..."_

_That's when Wesley couldn't take it anymore. Without another moment he grabbed both sides of her face and lent in for the passionate kiss he had been thinking about for a long time. When they did finally part he winked at her, "I've been thinking about doing that the whole conversation."_

_Fred giggled nervously as she usually did, "Well...That was...I was thinking about that too."_

_Wesley admired her cute nervous actions and grabbed her hands, "I love you Fred."_

_It was Fred's turn to be completely passionate and stand on her tippy toes to give him a kiss. It was shorter then the first one but she was so happy, "It's about time." He smiled and looked down as she continued, "I love you too." With another kiss they ended up in Fred's room so it obviously didn't end with a kiss.  
**END FLASHBACK**_

It was a night of pent up passion for both Fred and Wesley. When Fred woke up she couldn't believe it. She pinched herself to make sure it was real and giggled when it hurt her. While staring at the still sleeping Wesley she noticed the clock and remembered Buffy said something about a long day. She kissed Wesley's forhead before getting up, getting dressed, and walking out in search of Buffy.

**-Lobby-**

Lorne was already on the move and organizing everything for tonight. It was going to be perfect for this slayer. He didn't seem tired but he hadn't slept in a long while. Small price to pay for a new club was his motto. He had just hung up the phone as he ran into Gunn, "Hey kiddo."

Gunn smiled and stopped, "Hey. Do I look okay? I got a lunch date."

Lorne smoothed out his shirt and made an ok sign with his fingers, "Perfect. So you set for my big grand opening tonight?"

Gunn winked, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lorne's phone rang, "Sorry, duty calls." Gunn smiled and walked away as Lorne picked up his phone.

**-Training Room-**

Buffy was working up a sweat with the bag while Cordelia was annoyed and angry behind her, "I told you Buffy, you tell them or I do."

Buffy hit the bag extra hard every time Cordy spoke, "I told you that I'm not ready. Plus what's the difference between telling them now or in a couple years. They'll catch on. I mean immortal people don't age anything."

Cordelia stood up, "They deserve to know."

Buffy turned around and took a deep breath to equalize her breathing, "All it's going to do is make them feel sorry for me. Plus, I don't want the reason for Angel's decision made out of pity for me. Look I leave tonight and soon it will be like I never even showed up. There's no reason to create even more drama then there already is."

Cordy took everything she said into consideration and lowered her voice, "They love you Buffy, they love you more then this world. Angel and Spike have a right to know."

As if a movie, script or story the two souled vampires walked in right on cue. Angel looked between both of them, "Have a right to know what?"

Spike looked at Buffy, "There can't seriously be anything else going on."

Buffy looked at Cordelia, "We were just talking. It's nothing."

Angel looked her in the eyes, "What's going on Buffy?"

Buffy shrugged it off and walked towards the door, "Nothing." She looked at Cordelia, "I will handle it, just on my own time. Please." Cordelia slowly nodded and Buffy accepted that. She looked back at Angel and Spike, "I'm going to go train the slayer I came here for."

Spike walked towards her, "I'll go with you. Future teacher should know where his pupil's at."

Buffy shrugged it off once more, "Whatever."

Buffy gave Angel a long stare before leaving the room with Spike. Angel looked directly at Cordelia, "What's going on?"

Cordy thought about telling him, "I think you two need to lock yourselves in a room and no one can leave until everything's out in the open because that girls hurting Angel, she's really hurting."

Angel nodded, "You're not going to tell me why are you?"

Cordy shook her head, "Nope. Now let's go watch our junior slayer in action." Angel didn't know wheather to be confused, guilty, apreciated or aggrivated right now but he followed Cordy as he always seem to do.

**-Lobby-**

All four of them seemed to catch up with each other and when they hit the lobby they saw Fred, no need to look further. Fred was awkwardly glowing in more of a way then usual. She wouldn't stop smiling and she greeted everyone with a hug. When Cordy and Buffy slipped out of her embrace Cordy winked at her.

Buffy copied Cordy with a smile, "Look who finally seduced the old stuffy watcher."

Fred looked taken back, "What? How did...Wesley?"

Cordy looked surprised, "Was it not Wesley?"

Fred looked shy and defensive all of a sudden, "Of course it was Wesley, but..."

Buffy laughed, "About time."

Spike finally piped in, "Now maybe the stuffy watcher might not be so damn stuffy anymore."

Fred glared at him, "Hey!"

Angel smiled into Fred's eyes, "I'm happy for you."

Fred calmed down, "Thank you." Once everyone calmed down and got details Fred looked at Buffy, "So. What are we going to do today?"

Buffy's voice echoed of business only as she crossed her arms, "Spike's going to warm you up and then we'll take it from there."

Spike spoke up, "Thanks for telling the teacher."

Buffy sighed, "Just be thankful I'll be gone in a while so you can make up your own rules." The lobby went cold as everyone sensed the defensiveness and ice in Buffy's voice.

Spike stayed silent as everyone else did until Angel got the nerve, "Are you going to watch?"

Buffy shook her head, "Nope. The only thing I'm going to do is make sure she get's the obstacle course down and see if she can go a round with me before Lorne's big club opening."

Fred looked around, "That's tonight?"

Buffy nodded, "Yep, he has posters all over the place."

Cordelia smiled at her, "You know what you're going to sing yet?"

Buffy shrugged, "It's a surprise."

Spike finally spoke again, "So what are you going to do all day?"

Buffy took a few seconds to respond as if she was thinking of lying or not. She chose not to in the end, "I'm going to find Eve. If I know her like I think I do she'll bring Lilah down for a chat because she wouldn't be able to handle me kicking the crap out of her for setting me up."

Cordelia spoke up all excited, "Oh I'm going with you then. Eve is going to get what's coming to her."

Buffy shook her head instantly, "No way. I can't risk you learning anything else that you shouldn't. You have enough crap to blackmail me with and that meeting is going to say a lot about me no one needs to hear."

Angel walked right up to Buffy, "What the hell is wrong with you today?"

Buffy sighed, "This is done Angel. I'm here for one reason only and that's to train Fred. I got sidetracked like I always do but I'm back. I'm a slayer and nothing more, it's always going to be that way. Now I'm sure you've got an evil corporation to run and your little friends got things to do too. I'll see you around." She turned to Fred, "Work your hardest Fred, don't go easy just because it's Spike." She turned to Spike and winked, "She's not glass Spikey so she ain't gonna break. Just remember that." She looked at Cordy extremely serious, "Keep your mouth shut Cordy, I'm not ready and you saw what happened last time you forced me to say something I knew I shouldn't have."

With one last look Buffy was off in her own direction. Angel looked directly at Spike, "What the hell did you say to her last night?"

Spike went straight to his innocent face, "I didn't say anything. If it's anybody's fault, it's yours Mr I can't make the right decision."

Cordy interrupted, "Stop guys! I think this was my fault."

Angel calmed down and stared at her, "What do you know about her that I don't?"

Cordelia shook her head, "She'll tell you when she's ready. In the mean time I think we should get this girl trained and run the company you own."

With that Cordelia was off in the direction of Angel's office. Spike sighed and then looked at Fred, "You ready for a workout kitten..." Fred nodded but Spike couldn't help himself, "...or was last night with the watcher workout enough?" Fred socked him in the shoulder and lead the way to the training room. Spike looked at Angel now, "You comin' peaches?"

Angel shook his head, "No, apparently I have to run this company." Spike shrugged and went on his way while Angel was left to stare off into the direction Buffy stalked off in.


	25. Seven year Reunion

**-Wolfram And Hart - Harmony's Desk-**

Cordy and Angel stalked off in the direction of his office but were stopped by the blonde secretary, "Angel, Angel..."

Angel didn't stop until the second call obviously annoyed, "What is it Harmony?"

Harmony sighed, "Would it kill you to be nice to me? I mean I sit here and do all your signing and organizing and all you do is save the world. I could use some praise."

Angel didn't have the energy to argue with the blonde bimbo so he looked at Cordy who smiled at Harmony, "Was there a reason you stopped us Harm?"

"Yeah, um Xander's waiting in your office."

Angel was already taken back, "Xander?"

Cordelia smiled, "This should be nice." The two once again stocked off in the direction of his office.

-Angel's Office-

When Cordy and Angel enetred they saw Xander playing with the spinning chair at Angel's desk. Cordy laughed, "Some people just never grow up."

Xander stopped spinning and stood up to hug the prom princess, "Cordy, nice to see you awake and everything."

Cordelia accepted the hug with compassion. They ended thier relationship on an okay level and a part of her would always admire Xander's heart and seeing him after all these years brought up a lot of memories she was happy to remember. When they parted Angel and Xander stared each other down until Angel finally spoke, "Xander."

Xander had to be the dramatic one, "How goes it deadboy? Looks to me like you got a fancy all new set-up here and I like it. Buffy has saved the world so much more then you and we still never got anything this nice."

Angel sighed, "What are you doing here Xander?"

"I'm in search of my blonde beauty."

Cordelia giggled, "Well Spike's in the training room. Take it slow he's been hurt in the past."

After mocking Cordelia like a child Xander stared at Angel, "I haven't see the Buffster in a long time, I figured it would be a good time to catch up."

Angel nodded, "If you can find her you can do whatever you want."

"I could have sworn the drama would have died down since I phoned. Damn. What is it now?"

Angel shrugged, "Apparently she's got all this history with my new liason and L.A. Not to mention the staking of her vampire boyfriend. Oh yeah and she can't love anything with a beating heart now."

Cordelia even piped in, "Also the classic Buffy/Angel/Spike love triangle, Eve, Lilah and her complete disregard for human emotions because apparently she's all slayer."

Xander nodded completely unphased by everything he heard, "See I already know everything about L.A. so she has got to be having a hard time. Nothing else suprises me so I take it she's good."

Both people were completely shocked at Xander's response. Cordy went bitchy high school queen for a second, "Are you serious? Your best friend is in a lot of pain and all you're going to do is stand there and say she's normal. What the hell happened to you?"

Xander sighed in annoyance, "I don't have to explain myself to you Cordelia but seeing as I got the time I will. She's fine, Buffy handles more then this every god damn day of her life. Now due to the fact I lost someone closer to me then anybody last year I don't really care much about this world anymore. Now that I've said that I can honestly say I worry about Buffy all the time but I know she can handle herself. You guys just have to let her be."

Angel nodded and avoided a silence by asking another question, "So she told you about L.A?"

Xander nodded, "Oh yeah. The week after you left her. Grad was over and we all decided a breakdown night was best because well Cordy left me to L.A. and You left Buffy to L.A. It just made sense for her to spill everything. Now I understand why she had such a desire to help Faith out." Once the silence and shock settled in for how calm Xander was being he got uncomfortable, "So when can I expect to see Buffy?"

Angel shrugged, "Whenever she finds Eve and Lilah."

Xander sighed, "That could take a while." He stared at Cordelia, "Have you eaten yet?"

She shook her head, "I woke up to a plate of drama."

Xander smiled, "Would you care to accompany me to breakfast?"

Angel motioned for her to go because he really did want to be alone. He never actually wanted anybody around at the moment. Things just kept getting more and more screwed up and he couldn't take it anymore. Cordy smiled at the forced smile on Angel's face and grabbed Xander's hand as she guided him to the best place to eat. Angel shut the door and hoped to god this drama wouldn't last much longer. He turned off the lights, shut the shades and pondered his life the past few days since Buffy showed up. Her existence always seemed to make life more difficult but then he wondered if that was what he loved about her. She always had such an innocence that craved attention and maybe that's all she needed, the right kind of attention. He thought for a while on how he could help her, on how he could make her better and why it was so hard for him to walk up to her and ask her to stay. His whole life nothing ever mattered, not like she did and he didn't know why he just couldn't go up to her and say that.

Was it still best for her that they not be together? Was nothing really different? Was it because Cordelia now existed in the picture. Everytime Cordy seemed to enter his mind he thought more about friendship and a closeness he didn't like living without. There was the difference right there. He didn't like thinking about living without Cordelia but when he thought about living without Buffy it almost killed him. So now that he'd chosen the girl he wanted he wondered if now was the right time to add even more complication to this place. Would telling her of his unconditional love make everything better or just hurt her? Would she end up leaving? How would they be together? Would Buffy believe it was for love or go right to pity? There was way too many questions and too little of answers. He had been sitting there for a few hours and now was not the time to be interrupted. Angel could have staked the person who walked into the door next but when he saw the look in Buffy's eyes the second they matched his every ounce of anger for being interrupted dissappeared.

Buffy walked to his desk and sat in the dark with him for a few minutes before breaking the comfortable silence, "I can't find Eve anywhere and suddenly I'm not so anxious to see her."

"You know Xander's in L.A. He's having lunch with Cordy, but that was also a few hours ago."

Buffy smiled, "He'll find me when the drama dies down. He hasn't been in the greatest place since Anya died."

Angel looked right into Buffy's eyes, "Well we both know what it's like to have the person you love die."

Buffy smiled, "Mine was worse because I actually killed you."

Angel smiled back, "You know I always wondered why I was brought back."

Buffy shrugged, "Doesn't make sense to dredge that up now does it."

"All I can say is I'm glad im back."

"Ditto to that."

Now another silence engulfed the room yet niether seemed to be bothered by it. Angel hated to break the silence but something began to bug him, "So are you hiding from Eve or hoping she'll come to me?"

Buffy looked down at the desk so she wouldn't have to see the look on Angel's face when she spoke, "I'm hiding." This was the moment he had been waiting for. He knew Buffy would come to him when the time was right. It almost made no sense due to the fact that she had just made a big speech about being only a slayer and nothing else. He was torn out of his thoughts once she started talking, "You know Angel, I'm not amazingly proud of my past and there's a lot of stuff I don't want to hear repeated or mocked in front of my face. If I confront Eve and make her pay for what she did to me then that's all I'll be doing. I don't think I'm ready to have you and everybody else know what I've done."

Angel couldn't understand why it was such a big deal for him to know especially considering his past. He got up and moved to sit on the chair in front of Buffy, "But Xander and Willow can know."

Buffy didn't look surprised that Angel would know who she had told and continued on, "Everyone here looks at me like a god or holds me up on such a high pedastol. I have worked too hard for that respect. Do you know what would happen if you all found out what I've done? I know you are so ready to pull the fact that your past pretty much tops mine but uh... the difference is you didn't have a soul back then, I just got lost for a while."

Angel found himself wondering what this poor little innocent girl could have possibly done. Was she like Faith? Did she actually kill anyone? As Buffy shed one tear Angel wrapped his hands around hers, "You have to know one thing Buffy, there's nothing you could have possibly done to make me think of you any less. I'm pretty much expecting the worse now and even then, I'm still here for you."

Buffy started sniffling now, "I don't deserve this, I don't deserve any of this."

It was only seconds before her first real breakdown since she had seen Angel when the door opened once more. Spike walked in and was instantly regretting it. Buffy wiped her eyes but didn't let go of Angel's hands, even as he stood up, "What do you want Spike?"

Spike shrugged actually serious, "I was just wondering where Buffy was. Fred's ready to be tested."

Buffy nodded, "I'll um, I'll just be a few minutes."

Spike nodded but before he could walk out he was shoved into the room and the door was slammed shut by none other then Eve. Buffy looked down instantly as Eve smiled, "Isn't this just picture perfect. It took me like five hours just to get you three in the same room." Eve glared at the saddened Buffy, "You know mocking your pain isn't fun unless it's in front of people."

Buffy still had nothing to say but Angel walked two feet closer so he was beside Spike, "You're going to leave right now Eve."

Eve looked fake offended, "But why? Don't you want to know what this little slayer has been so eager to hide from you?"

Angel looked at the desperate Buffy and then back at Eve, "No, suddenly it doesn't seem so important."

Spike noticed the sadness in Buffy's eyes and realized that maybe knowing everything about the slayer wasn't at all important. He sighed at Eve, "Looks like your plans kind of dead wannabe, now if you don't mind I have a slayer to train."

Eve shook her head, "I'm not allowed to let you go. I have orders..." Just then the bell to Angel's elevator dinged and Lilah stepped out in one of her classic woman suits. Eve smiled, "Oh god I've been waiting seven years to see this reunion." Buffy only glared into Lilah's eyes with fear and shame written all over her.


	26. My Past Is My Mommy

**-Club-**

Lorne and Gunn had just a few more details to go through and were desperately rushing around with stuff like bark napkins were missing. It wouldn't be long until Lorne and Buffy's big night.

**-Training Room-**

Wesley entered to see Fred drinking down her second bottle of water. He smiled and went to sit next to his princess, "Looks like you're working hard."

Fred smiled and put the bottle down, "Spike and I fought a lot and stuff. Today was interesting and now I'm just waiting for Buffy."

Wesley grabbed Fred's hand, "You think she'd mind if I took my slayer out for some lunch?"

Fred lent down on Wesley's shoulder, "If your slayer could move that would be great."

Wesley stood up and sccoped Fred up like a baby, "I've been waiting a few months or years to do that to you."

Fred giggled, "I like it when you take care of me."

Wesley gave her a small kiss on the lips and started walking, "Well it's good then that I'm getting you food." The room was left with Fred's laugh and then complete silence.

**-Angel's Office-**

Lilah walked in and stood by Eve. She stared down Angel first, "Boss man's all worried and protective. You know we're all very proud of the job you're doing with the place." She then turned to Spike, "Oh the blonde one. Never actually met you but you're all the talk with the senior partners." She then took a few steps closer to Buffy who was looking right back at her now, "Oh Buffy Summers, I practically raised you and I still had no idea you would turn out to do so much good."

Buffy shrugged trying to get her strength back, "What can I say, I was always a dissappointment."

Lilah shook her head, "Not a dissappointment, just a liability." Buffy shook her head and before silence could take over Lilah started talking again, "So I hear you found out about Shane and William. Not our brightest plan but we did need a way to keep an eye on you. Don't you even want to know why?"

Buffy whispered no but Eve started talking, "She doesn't deserve to know why."

Lilah shot her an angry glare, "You will speak when spoken to Eve. This girl deserves more respect then you ever will and if you think for one second you're here because you beet her, you're wrong." She looked back at Buffy, "You could have been so much here, excelled to so much higher places."

Buffy shrugged, "I didn't want to be evil's toy anymore."

Lilah smiled, "So you wanted to be the good's play toy. The way I see it a lot more bad stuff happened to you while you were good then when you were here."

Buffy agreed, "Yeah but at least now I can live with myself."

Lilah smiled her know it all smile and kneeled in front of Buffy, "Who put all these morals into your head? Your watcher who you barely see? The friends you don't speak to anymore? The sister who can take care of herself? Or maybe it was the dead mother?"

Buffy stood instantly with anger in her eyes, "You don't get to talk about my mother. She was more to me then you or this place ever was."

Lilah stood slowly with buffy, "In a way buffy I was also your mother."

"NO!"

Lilah ignored and continued, "I taught you everything about this world and hell I was even sleeping with your dad."

"STOP IT!"

Again she just continued, "I offered you the world Buffy. I gave you everything you ever wanted from the world and more. You had people working under you, everyone respected you, Lyndsey was obsessed with you, There was nothing wrong with living that life!"

Buffy finally screamed over her, "Yes there was. I was killing innocent people. I was defending demons and I played your little secretary. The so-called world you handed me lead me to be a person I didn't like. Lyndsey changed the way I dressed, You changed the way i thought and this place changed who i was."

Lilah was a little mad now, "And this is who you are now?" She pointed at Spike and Angel, "A dramatic love-sick teenager who never gets to grow up. This isn't you Buffy, we both know who you really are. You're a woman with a license to kill and you thrived on it. This can't be your life now. All you do is go day to day alone in your own head waiting for something to kill you off. You know none of these people actually care about you, not like I did."

Buffy stared into Angel's eyes and then into Spike's and then into Lilahs and looked away. Spike couldn't stay quiet anymore, "She's lying slayer and you know it."

Angel agreed, "There's no one in this world who could love you more then we do."

Lilah shook her head at buffy, "And you believe these vampires? Didn't your dad say the same thing to you, and where is he now? They may care about you but they all leave you, they always have. You know I cared about you because I took the time out of every night to make sure you were okay. Plus you left here, I didn't leave you"

Buffy shook her head, "What the hell are you trying to do? I'm done, I don't want this."

Lilah nodded, "I know Buffy. Remember the first time we met, you were just as reluctant. Everything was going wrong and then you found out the truth. You have a lot of power and it's rooted in a darkness you fought for eight years. How tired are you of fighting that?"

Eve got a little angry as she realized what Lilah was actually doing, "You're trying to bring her back? WHY? We don't need her."

Lilah glared at Eve before turning back to buffy, "You always have a place here Buffy. Always."

The scary part about this conversation was Angel and Spike saw Buffy buying into every word. Spike couldn't believe it, "Buffy what are you doing? You don't need this place! You've got us!"

Lilah giggled, "They say that everytime they see you. But in the end they're not there for you. Your little Angel there has another friend and Spike here can't stop hurting you."

Buffy didn't know what to think and stared at the ground, "I love them."

Lilah started pacing around her, "If that were true do you think you could seriously be hiding all these secrets from them? If you loved them why are you so scared of them? They don't need you Buffy. They've lived so long without you that they know they don't need you to live, not like you think you need them."

Buffy stared at Spike but then her gaze drifted towards Angel's eyes and he suddenly knew it was time for him to stop thinking about his feelings and just express them, "She's lying Buffy." There was a small pause, "I need you more then you have ever needed me. It terrifies me that I need you so much. I don't know where that leaves us or leaves your place in the world but I just need you to know that I love you. I love you more then..."

Lilah sighed and interrupted, "Oh please! I did not come back here to listen to this dribble nonsense of lies." She shot her sight towards the teary eyes of Buffy Summers, "Oh slayer, you have always been so easily manipulated. Why would you risk everything you could have with us to save the world, to see if this "love" thing works out, to see all these slayers succeed, to live the rest of this life alone..."

Buffy was still staring at Angel as she listened to Lilah's speech. She beleived everyword Angel had to say along with every word Lilah had to say. In her head though she knew what was right and what was wrong; It was her turn for the big speeches and decisions. She glared at Lilah finally and sighed, "You're right. I went my whole entire stay in L.A. believing in a power rooted in evil and using it to benefit everything you've become. Now that may or may not be true but it doesn't matter anymore. I found my place in this world and no matter what happens next or how it makes me feel I am officially done playing your lapdog. You don't get to manipulate me anymore."

Lilah smiled, "Look who's all grown up."

Buffy just continued, "You want to know why I want to stay here Lilah? I want to stay because I have friends, because despite the pain I am making up for every god damn life i ruined, I'm staying where I am because I know that this evil power inside of me dies a little everyday and soon there will be nothing of you left inside of me, I stay because I want my power to be remembered, because..."

Eve couldn't take it anymore and walked right up beside Lilah, "The only reason your power will ever be remembered is because you're never going to die. You are going to live forever; Alone. You think it's some big secret Buffy, huh? You are giving up a place with us because of a world that took away your love, your life and your family."

Spike looked from Eve to Buffy, "What's this live forever business?"

Lilah had enough of this persuasive conversation as she saw that buffy was too far gone to Angel's side to remember what it meant to be evil. She decided causing the slayer pain would justify her presence. So she walked up in front of Angel and Spike, "I suposse our little slayer decided not to tell you anything huh? Like I said secrets can't be good amongst lovers."

Eve smiled at her boss, "You know she's too complicated for you Angel..." She looked at Spike, "...and you are way to beautiful for her.."

The vampires waited for a response from the slayer but got nothing. Lilah sighed and went into the story like she was a mom talking to a child, "Once upon a time during last year there lived a witch. This witch was so full of good intention that the power became too much. The witch's blonde savior talked to the powers to make sure her friend would be okay and for the favor of turning the witch into a goddess the savior had to give up something. That sacrifice children was the ability to naturally die. Now this savior is doomed to live a life forever along with the new gift she has gained which won't allow her to love anything with a heartbeat. Doomed to live a life forever and alone the savior still continued to do what she THINKS is right."

Angel and SPike absorbed the information and slowly came to terms with the fact that the second Buffy entered L.A. once more she was cursed. Buffy wasn't mad or angry, she was more relieved by the fact that they finally knew and even more relieved that she didn't have to tell them herself. That feeling went away when she saw the way they were handling it in silence and suddenly knew she should have been the one to tell them. As the room was engulfed by silence Buffy stared at Lilah.

Lilah looked at Buffy in dissappointment, "I expected so much more of you, how could you dissappoint me?" Lilah shook her head and stared once again at the hurting Angel, "Well Angel, you got what you wanted, you always win..." Lilah walked towards the elevator once more and glared at buffy, "I'll be seeing you."

With that the door closed, the bell dinged and as fast as Lilah was here she was gone again. Buffy, Angel and SPike now surrounded Eve and Buffy who held the most anger crossed her arms and looked the liason in the eyes, "You're going to steer clear for a while Eve, or there won't be any of you left for the senior partners to re-create. I've killed one of you before I can do it again."

Eve shook her head, "How could you just pass u..."

Spike grabbed the woman, "Your speeches aren't nearly as good as the boss lady."

Buffy walked up and socked her in the face, "Now get out Eve, get out before I change my mind on letting you go." Spike threw her at the closed door and she fell. She got up quickly and made a rapid exit leaving Buffy, Angel and SPike alone in a dark room.

**-Cafeteria-**

Fred and Wesley were enjoying their first lunch officially together until Cordelia and Xander had joined them. Cordy introduced Xander to Fred while he and Wesley joked about him being a british pansy in Sunnydale. The conversation eventually turned to Cordy's and Wesley's mini crush back in the day which amused Fred and Xander and then talk of the opening of Caritas came up which convinced Xander to stick around a little longer. It was pretty much a catch-up day for the goup.

**-Angel's Office-**

The silence in the office was defening to the slayer. The dissappointment, confusion, anger and pain echoed through the room and was pushing the slayer to her breaking point. Both vampires were too scared to make any sudden movements that would tempt Buffy to run or to break. They knew that despite thier anger inside of them due to everything they had just heard they couldn't express it in front of the fragile slayer. They watched every movement she made as she walked to sit on a chair in front of Angel's desk. Buffy had no idea where to start; They deserved an explanation.

Eventually she took a deep breath and avoided eye contact, "I don't know where to start." Thier silence after she spoke kind of scared her, "I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to hear any of that."

Suddenly the vampires seemed to finally put thier feelings first. "So you weren't going to tell us about you having to live forever?"

Angel went on the same path of conversation as Spike, "Were you just going to wait until you were 60 and show up out of the blue still looking like you do now?"

"I was going to tell you, I was. Cordy actually made me and I was going to say something before I left. All I meant was I'm sorry you had to hear it from her. I should have been the one to tell you guys."

They accepted the answer and Spike moved the conversation forward. "How come you never said anything about your life... about your connection to this place?"

Angel and her had just finished having this conversation but Buffy felt he deserved to know why too, "You all think I'm almost perfect, like I can do anything and not fail. I know what I did was wrong but I thought that if you knew that you would look at me differently, like everything I've done doesn't matter because it was based on a lie."

Spike sighed, "But I... me and Angel kind of know what you're going through here pet."

Buffy shook her head, "You guys didn't have a soul, I did. I was just young and stupid. I knew what I was doing was wrong but..." She paused like she was trying to find the words, "...the day I first came here it was because my dad brought me in to work a little after I found out I was a slayer. I was amazed with everything I saw especially Lilah and Lyndsey because they were so interested in me, in who I was hanging out with or what I did in my spare time. I had just turned 16, Lyndsey was about 20 I think and Lilah always hid it from me, like it was some big secret. Eventually Lyndsey took me aside and mentioned that he knew I was a slayer. Despite my confusion I felt relieved and he offered to take me on a tour of the place while my dad was working. He showed me every single room, every single one and I was scared at a lot of what I saw. He made me feel like me being different was accepted in this place."

Angel interrupted with a small comment, "At least now we know you have good reason not to trust this place."

Buffy just continued as if it hadn't been said, "So I started hanging out here a lot more often and one day I walked in on my dad and Lilah doing a little more then work. This was my family from that moment on. Lilah taught me a lot about my power and used it to control me, Lyndsey taught me how to present myself as a member of this family and eventually we got really close. It didn't go to more then kissing and a few dates but he used my emotions to control me. They would send me on missions, small stuff like get rid of this demon or this demon but then one night they talked to me about a client disobeying some rules." Buffy started to get teary as she brought a memory she'd been hiding for a long time to life, "I agreed to go and when I got to this guys house I watched him. He was a normal guy and I couldn't see why I had to do it but Lilah was there and she talked me into it. I uh, I beet him up for a while just to avoid the end but um eventually in the moment I stabbed him with a stake I had in my right pocket."

Spike and Angel walked over to thier girl instantly and held her hand. "You don't have to finish the story."

Buffy ignored them completely but gripped thier hands like she would never let go and continued, "When it was over I looked around and saw pictures of his daughter, his son and his wife. I told Lilah I wasn't going to do it anymnore and she said I couldn't let her down and that everything would change if I didn't help her out. So from that night on I did all her little personal dirty work. My dad wouldn't believe me about the demons and them using me and I hated him for it. Eventually it got normal for me to do away with all of W&H's problems and suddenly there wasn't so much guilt. They were all just vampires to me. It was one day though, this butler accidentally got in the way and I... there wasn't even a reason. After that night I walked home and looked in the mirror for almost an hour and I remember how much I hated myself. Without thinking I walked out and told my mom about Lilah and my dad. They got into another fight and suddenly I knew why my dad liked working here, because it made you feel like you could belong somewhere. That's when my mom decided to move and I had to go with her. It feels like a dream, I mean how could I have been so stupid?"

Angel and Spike gave her a few minutes to let out all her emotions with tears until Spike pulled up a seat beside her, "You had it rough slayer."

Angel followed Spike once more and sat down beside her careful not to let go of Buffy's hand, "We're not going to try and justify the things you did because you know they can't be but what we are going to do is help you to move on."

Buffy calmed a little, "I did move on. I was fine. I was living with everything fine. The guilt was always there but I was doing good. I was living with living forever, I was living with me not being near my friends, I was living with not being able to love anyone else but you two, I was living without you two but then in three short days in L.A. it all changed and I ended up broken. My whole life crashed in three days." They didn't have anything to say to that so Buffy just continued, "So, you guys dissappointed in me?"

Spike answered first, "Surprised maybe, but not dissappointed."

Angel built off Spikes response, "You're exactly who you were before only now we know a little more about you."

"I wish it was that easy."

SPike smiled, "There's no reason it can't be."

Both Buffy and Angel smiled at Spike's ignorance of reality but appreciated it. Buffy wiped her tears from her face and suddenly realized how she must look, "Oh wow, I look like I just..."

Spike interrupted, "Had a mental breakdown because of a bunch of stuff, yeah you do."

Buffy shook her head and had to smile a little bit. Once again though she had to get serious, "I'm really sorry that I brought you guys into all this. I'm even more sorry that I didn't tell you guys everything."

Angel smiled, "We know everything now right?" She nodded, "Good, then maybe we can go back to this conversation never happening."

Buffy nodded but looked a little dismayed but Spike hopped off the desk still holding her hand, "Well if we're doing that then I better go talk a slayer back into training."

Reality hit the room and Buffy looked Spike in the eyes, "Thanks for what you said Spike and um thanks for being here."

Angel let go of Buffy's hand as Spike lent in for a hug and a small kiss on her cheek, "Always luv, always."

When Spike got to the door Buffy remembered something, "Tell Fred I'll be there in about 15 minutes."

He nodded and walked out leaving Buffy and Angel sitting on the desk still in the dark room. Buffy grabbed his hand this time, "Thank you for saying what you did. I wasn't even sure if you still..." The things he said came back to him too as he realized who the only woman in his world should be. So he cut the slayer off with a kiss he's been wanting to give her since she waltzed back into LA. It was a kiss that made everything in the world dissappear, that made Buffy forget everything and give into her lover. When she stopped for breath there was a tear in her eye, "How could you still want me after everything I told you?"

Angel smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear, "I'm always going to be here for you. There's not one thing in this world that you could tell me that would make me stop loving you."

"So what does that mean?"

"I don't know."

Buffy smiled, "Well I guess this time we both have forever to figure it out."

Angel put his hands through her hair, "I'm going to be there you know, through everything that happens.You don't have to be alone, not this time."

Buffy smiled, "God I missed you so much." Angel lent in for another kiss which Buffy fell into with open arms. After another few minutes Buffy broke apart slowly, "I have to go play slayer now."

Angel held her hand as she hopped off the desk, "You'll be okay, I promise."

Buffy nodded and wiped away the last tear, "Do I look presentable?"

Angel smiled and hopped off the desk too, "You look beautiful."

Buffy moved her hair out of her face, "You want to come watch me let Fred kick my ass?"

"You know if you make her lose it means you staying here longer."

Suddenly it clicked in both thier heads that she would have to leave soon pending the result of the next hour. It hurt her a lot that after everything he just said that he wasn't asking her to stay. That pain added to all the other stuff which made her want to do the training thing more. She once again made the mood change switch to slayer only, "Are you coming or not because I have to go?"

Angel noticed but didn't realize what he had done. "Yeah." Buffy nodded and walked out of the office. Angel was stunned and stayed a ways behind her trying to figure out what he had done this time.

A/N - God the characterization sucked so much in this chapter. I know it's not what you all wanted and it took a bad turn with the story Buffy told and the lyndsey thing. I just went blank and that's what came out. Now the only hint I have for the song Buffy is going to sing is it's by a canadian artist and she's amazing!


	27. Teddy Training

**-Wolfram And Hart - Cafeteria-**

Spike had slipped into the conversation as easily as he always does. Xander greeted him out of love and hatred as usual but the unique part was that there was even a handshake. The group went back to talking about the good old Sunnydale days of which Fred already knew most of. When Buffy and Angel arrived Xander stood up and looked his slayer up and down just to make sure she was okay.

He smiled, "My girl still looks good."

Buffy smiled and walked up to her best friend before greeting him with a hug that could have made him stop breathing. "I missed you so much Xander."

He smiled and pushed her away just a little so he could see her face, "Ditto. It's been how long now?"

Buffy shrugged, "A good couple of months, since..."

"Since a little after Sunnydale."

Buffy then remembered Anya instantly and how she had died saving the nerd, "So how you doing?"

Xander shrugged, "She'll always be there."

Buffy nodded and moved away to the point where she was just holding his hand, "Always." Then she looked around and realized everybody was staring, "So, I see you've met everybody."

Xander nodded, "Cordy and I had lunch and then here everybody is."

Buffy smiled, "So, Spike is back."

Xander nodded and then smiled at the vampire he hated the most, well almost the most, "I heard."

Spike stood up with that innocent face, "HEY! I haven't done anything evil in a very long time, you can't look at me like that anymore."

After a giggle Xander then looked at Angel before looking at Buffy's face and then back at Angel, "I don't even want to know this time."

Buffy sighed, "With the way everybody is here I'm sure you've been updated on the most recent events?"

Xander nodded and gripped her hand, "I'm sorry Buffy but you'll get over it, you always do."

Spike and Angel were shocked at Xanders words. There was a time once where long hugs and tears would have been in need of events like this. It wasn't until that moment that Spike and Angel had realized how much Buffy's world had seriously changed. She wasn't who they thought yet it didn't make them stop loving her any less. Buffy noticed thier shock but ignored it and responded to Xander, "That's the attitude I've been missing."

They gave each other another tight hug and then they went silent so Fred interrupted, "So are we going to train me sometime today?"

Buffy smiled, "Yeah." She let go of Xander but looked at him, "You coming?"

Xander shook his head, "Me and Cordy here and going to take in a movie."

That would be when Gunn and Lorne showed up to meet the group. Lorne smiled and took off his sunglasses, "You guys will be back for the big night won't you?"

Cordy stood up next to Xander, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Buffy smiled at Xander for how close he had gotten again with his first love, Cordelia. As if he was reading her thoughts Xander lent down to kiss her cheek but whispered, "We'll talk about it later."

Buffy smiled, "Have fun you two, make sure not to miss my debut."

Xander shook his head, "I've heard you sing in the shower, I don't think I want to hear tonight."

Buffy just stuck her tongue out as Cordy interrupted thier mini argument, "Let's go Xander."

He nodded and they started walking away until Xander stopped and turned around, "Is he really green and does he really have horns?"

Cordy just grabbed his hand, "I'll tell you later, let's go."

Everyone said bye to them and when they were gone Buffy looked around, "Who's coming?"

Spike's hand went up, "I'm in."

Gunn shook his hand, "Have a little work to do, I'll be at the club tonight though."

Buffy shook her head, "After I'm done with Fred I'm going to pack before the club so I'm going to be a little late. Why don't you stick around and give me and Fred a ride?"

Fred smiled, "Wesley's taking me."

Gunn smiled at Wesley's tiny blush, "Okay, I can do that."

Buffy nodded, "Cool." She then looked at Fred, "So, let's get you training then shall we. I have to change quickly so meet me in the training room."

They all smiled and watched Buffy walk away. Spike sighed, "Why do we always get to watch her walk out?"

Gunn shrugged and started leaving, "I've got stuff to take care of."

Lorne nodded, "I have a little business myself to attend to. See you vamps, slayer, and Wesley tonight."

Everyone said bye and then Spike grabbed Fred's hand, "Shall we?" It wasn't long before the last four in the Cafeteria made thier way to the training room to await Buffy.

**-Training Room - 5 Minutes Later-**

Buffy walked into the room as Fred did some last minute stretches and Wesley kind of spotted her. She smiled at the first normal couple she'd seen about or heard about since she had been back in L.A. As she came back to reality she made her presense known in the room, "Okay, we've worked a little on your coordination, your strength and your defenses so today we're going to do some basic weapons training and a little more hand to hand. You'll go a round with me and then we'll call it a day. You okay with that?"

That's when Buffy dinally dropped her bag and Spike smiled, "What's all that?"

Buffy bent over to pull out a teddy bear out of the bag she was carrying, "This would be our weapons."

Spike smiled, "That's new."

At everyones confused faces and Spike's sarcastic comment she sighed at the fact none of them were even amused and she explained, "I don't like training with real weapons if we're using real human tragets until later. So today Angel, Spike and I are going to be vampires, your moving targets. We're going to make slow adavnces but the point of this is to try and hit our hearts from behind that line, "Buffy pointed at a line close to the other side of the room, "...but you can't let us cross it. If we cross it you're dead. We're not focussing on whether you can stake one up close but more on your aim and reflexes. When we're hit we get to go back behind the line and then we're vampires again."

Fred giggled like a girl, "This is just like dodgeball in elementary. I haven't played it in a really long time."

Buffy smiled along with her, "Where do you think I got the idea for it?" Of course the vamps were clueless at the game and Buffy had a small laugh over that and then tossed Fred the bag of teddy bears, "When you're out of ammo we'll do the excercise one more time and then we'll move on. Good luck and Fred...don't forget to have fun." She looked at Wesley, "You can call go."

Everyone made thier way to thier lines and got themselves ready. The second Wesley yelled GO it was all business...for about two seconds. Wesley burst out laughing the second he saw groups of teddy bears flying around the room. The girls started giggling until Buffy ordered Fred to stay on task. That lasted until the next round of teddy dodgeball where even Buffy was having a lot of fun with the game. It really started when Buffy threw Spike in front of her so that he took a teddy bear instead of her. Then she did the same thing to Angel; so when the vamps got back in they both picked her up and made Buffy a perfect target. They even took it as far to pick up the surrounding teddy bears off the floor and begin to stake her. The whole room was littered in laughter and giggling. It took a good long while for everybody to die down and when that happened Buffy was left lying on the floor covered in Teddy bears and Fred was on the floor laughing while Spike Angel and Wesley stood and knelt over her.

Buffy removed a teddy bear from her face and smiled up at everybody in the room, "Death by teddy bears, there's one way to die."

Angel grabbed Buffy's hand and helped her to a standing position as they all had thier last laughs. As Buffy took a deep breath the momental lapse in Fred's training was over. "You did good Fred." She then looked at Spike, "We'll work a lot more on persission though and uh lead her into real weapons."

"Something a little sharper then stuffed bunny's and bears."

Buffy got back to business, "Alright, so let's move on." She looked at Fred, "So you and Spike here have been doing a little more training, I want to see what you got."

Fred stared at her kind of scared, "Like you and me? Are you going to go easy or is it like...?"

Buffy shook her head, "No not you and me yet. We're going to do something that works more on reflexes and hands on at the same time. I want you to stand in the middle of the room blindfolded. We're all going to move around the room and one by one make slow advances at you. I want you to defend or advance; do whatever you can to stop us from making contact with you. Since this is youe first time, you get four hints."

"Hints?"

"You can call hint four times at which time Wesley here will tell you where one of us are or which advance to watch out for. You ready?"

Fred nodded and saluted playfully, "As long as you don't take funny pictures of me."

Buffy smiled, walked over to her bag and picked out the blindfold. She walked back and handed it to Fred, "Walk over to the center of the room and put it on. I am going to go grab a bottle of water."

Spike followed her to the door, "Could use me a cup of blood myself."

Buffy just nodded and walked out while SPike followed after a few seconds. Angel sighed and Wesley noticed his jealousy, "I think she's proven more then enough times during this trip that you have nothing to worry about."

Angel only nodded and looked at Fred, "Let's get you set up."

**-Cafeteria-**

Spike with his blood and Buffy with her water were just starting thier journey back to the training room. They were extremely awkward due to the fact the last time they were alone it was in a room where all of her secrets were revealed. It was of course Spike though who started the talking, "So..."

Buffy wasn't in the mood to get serious so she cut him off, "It's been a long time since you and me have rolled around on the floor."

Spike winked at her, "You gettin nostalgic pet?"

Buffy shrugged, stopped and then faced him, "Just missin the old days, that's all."

Spike moved a little closer to her, "Well we could schedule some rolling around on floor time later today if you like?"

Buffy smiled, "I'd like that..." She got really close to him and then smiled, "...but you have blood breath." Then she just stocked off leaving Spike dumbfounded in the hallways for a few seconds before he started walking again.

**-Training Room-**

Fred was just set up when they made thier way back into the room. Buffy noticed along with Spike so they each took a sip of thier drink and then put it down before walking over to where Angel was. Buffy stared at Fred, "Can you see anything?" She shook her head and then Buffy looked at Spike and Angel, "Spread out and now would be a really good time for that stalking stealth thing you guys do really well." They ignored her comment and walked around the room in silence. Buffy looked at Wesley, "Move a little ways from her Wes and if she get's hit don't come a running or cave. She's gotta learn." He slowly nodded and moved back a bit. Buffy slowly positioned herself throughout the room in silence. She finally spoke again to Fred, "Use every instinct and sense you have Fred. You ready?"

Fred took a deep breath and answered after a few seconds, "Yes."

The second she spoke Spike did a cartwheel in front of her to kick her in the face but she landed a kick to the middle of his stomach and sent him to the ground. Nobody said anything though as Spike just got back up and started moving around again. They all knew they needed to be silent for this to have any effect. Now training went on like this for a long while. Each of the three connected with Fred's face a few times but she also did real well for her first time. She had to use all four hints and in the end still ended up on the ground.

Buffy sighed and stopped everybody, "Take off the blindfold Fred, we're done."

Fred threw the blindfold off her head angry as Buffy walked over to her and helped her to a standing position. Fred sighed, "I thought I was ready."

Buffy smiled, "You did real good Fred. I mean you ended up on the ground and with a headache but a lot of girls don't get as far as you do. I'm proud of you. Plus you nailed Angel like 8 times and he used to be the greatest stalker alive."

Angel walked over, "Ha - ha."

Spike smirked at the joke on Angel but focussed on the Fred part, "Seriously pet, you did real good."

Wesley walked up to his girl and grabbed her hand, "Maybe even good enough to take on the slayer yourself."

Buffy crossed her arms and shrugged, "I wouldn't go that far..." Everyone had a little smile until Buffy sighed, "So how about we take a five minute break and then it's time for the showdown."

She overdramatized showdown and everyone had another humorous moment. Fred looked at Wesley, "Let's go get some water."

Wesley smiled, "As you wish."

When they left as usual the triangle was left alone. Buffy finally said something about it, "So, how come we're always left alone awkward in a room?"

Angel smiled, "Fate."

They all had a giggle over that until the room was left in silence again. Leave it to Angel though to break the silence with reality, "So by the looks of it, you leave..."

Buffy sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "...It was supossed to be tonight but I'm thinking tonight's going to go pretty late so looks like tomorrow afternoon."

Spike stared at the slayer who just hung her head and let reality wash over him, "Whoa."

Buffy shook her head, "How about we just leave it? Until I leave how about we just act like it's not happening. There's nothing wrong with playing pretend."

Angel looked her in the eyes and saw the pain she felt but he knew she was right. He also finally realized that after what he had said to her in front of Lilah that she was expecting him to ask her to stay. One question plagued his brain though, why couldn't he just outright ask her to stay? He wanted to so bad but something in him said it was the wrong thing. He didn't say anything, only because Spike was there and she had just asked them not to mention her leaving until tomorrow afternoon. He knew her too well though, they'd have thier seperate goodbye either later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Thier relationship was too predictable.

Buffy looked back at him and he only nodded, "Fine."

She looked at Spike who nodded too, "You got it slayer."

Buffy smiled, "Good. So what do you guys think of my new training methods?"

Spike smiled, "Maybe if you would have come up with those in Sunnydale a lot of the girls wouldn't have been so...cranky."

Buffy shrugged, "They were all a bunch of teenage girls, no matter what I did they were going to be cranky and whiny and...girly!"

"Well then, what the hell did I die trying to save?"

Buffy shrugged, "I ask myself that every day."

There would have been a big long talk about her momentary lapse into emotional drama but they were interrupted by Fred and Wesley's enterence. Fred walked in Ready, "I think I'm ready."

Buffy ignored the vamps looks and focussed on her pupil, "Don't think Fred, a slayer always has to know."

Fred nodded, "Then I know I'm ready."

"Good, don't hold back Fred..." With every word spoken Buffy moved closer to Fred until they were face to face. This moment made her remember the day she stabbed Faith, it started out just like this, "...I won't be." They were face to face now, "Give us a kiss."

It all seemed so surreal to Fred, she had just gotten back from getting a drink with her boyfriend and now she felt like she was in a 'to the death' battle. She finally realized what a slayer's life is like or will be like. In the midst of her thoughts Buffy threw the first punch. After about two seconds Fred retaliated and her head was suddenly clear. She got the small taste of what it was like to be Buffy. After those two first punches the fight was on.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

The slayers had worked the fight over to the mat and at the moment Fred had rolled Buffy off of her and hopped off the floor. She didn't let Buffy stand as she kicked her in the face causing Buffy to roll over in pain. Fred was about to stomp on her stomach until Buffy grabbed her foot and pushed it hard backward. Fred flew onto her back and Buffy flipped to a standing position with a little bit of blood on the side of her lip.

As she wiped it off Angel winced for Fred, "Buffy's going to get mad."

Spike nodded, "Poor Fred."

All Wesley could do was look worried for his Fred as both woman were standing but had that stone look in their eyes. They battled punches and kicks for a while until Buffy delivered a low kick which tripped Fred. Buffy punched her in the face a few times before pulling her to a standing position and then throwing her against the wall. Before Fred could even hit the ground Buffy fake staked her. Fred just sat on the ground out of breath but the surprising part was Buffy plopped right down in front of her.

Both woman were breathing hard and obviously in a little pain. Spike smiled, "Someone should have videotaped that."

The girls made digusted noises and then looked at each other. Fred smiled, "So, did I pass?"

Buffy wiped away a little blood, "You made me bleed, you defenitely passed."

Wesley moved to help Fred up as Angel helped Buffy up. Wesley smiled, "My girl did good."

Fred squeezed his hand, "Awwe."

The room was interrupted by Lorne who burst into the room looking fancy as ever. He was about to talk until he noticed Buffy bleeding. He took that in for a few seconds and then put his smile back on his face and looked around at everyone, "Showtimes in 3 hours kids! I'm off to the club."

After one blown kiss Lorne was out of the room as quickly as he came in. Buffy started walking around the room to pick up the teddy bears and everything else. "Looks like training is over and club night begins."

Fred looked up at Wesley, "I need to get cleaned up."

Wesley nodded and guided her by thier enjoined hands towards the door, "I'll walk you."

Fred waved to Buffy and whispered a small sorry for her lip before her and Wesley left the room. Spike followed in suit as he made his way to the door, "I should go and put on a good shirt."

Buffy shook her head, "I want a pair of your black jeans and a red shirt so don't wear those."

Spike shook his head, "Since when are you stealing my clothes?"

Buffy shrugged and picked up her bag, "Since I needed something awesome to wear tonight and with the songs I'm singing those clothes will be perfect."

Angel finally interrupted the conversation, "What are you singing?"

Buffy winked at him, "You'll see later tonight." She then eyed Spike again, "Just leave the clothes please. I'd ask for your leather jacket but I guess that would be asking too much?"

Spike scoffed, "I love you pet but that's not even worth asking."

Buffy smiled, "So, I'll see you there then?"

Spike winked at her, "Front row luv." He then looked at Angel, "See you later broody."

With that Spike was gone which left Buffy and Angel. Buffy smiled, "Or it's always the even more awkward you and me always left alone."

Angel shrugged, "Fate doesn't like me."

Buffy smiled, "So where are you headed?"

"Lorne's making me dress my best."

Buffy giggled a little bit, "The last time I saw you in a tux was at prom."

Angel smiled at the memory but shook hsi head, "Not tux classy just better then now. Apparently I don't dress classy."

"Sometimes..."

"So, what are your plans for this evening before the big grand opening?"

Buffy lifted up her bag full of her training stuff, "A few more minutes training, a shower, packing, changing and then Gunn's driving me to the club."

Angel grabbed her hand, "Good luck tonight."

Buffy smiled and squeezed his hand a little tighter, "I'm going to need it."

Thier eyes connected for a few seconds but then Angel slowly made his way to the door and they parted hands, "I'll see you tonight."

Buffy only nodded and watched her wannabe lover walk out the door. She let out a big sigh which told the silence in the room how irritated she was. It wouldn't be long now until she made her big debut, seemed like a good time to be getting ready. She couldn't though, not yet. She hadn't really trained with herself since she'd been in L.A! She eyed the punching bag next to her and landed a hard right!

_**A/N -** Even if it's not hilarious funny I thought the story could use a little humorous pick me up. The chapter was rushed because I'm anxious for the next chapter to come out. I think I'm getting good again at characterization...or better anyways._


	28. Vampire

_**A/N -** So I hope you like the first song guys! If you don't know the name I'll tell you in the next chapter! Hope you like, thanks guys!_

**-Spikes Room-**

By the time Buffy got to Spike's room he was no longer there. She opened the door and walked straight to the bathroom for a shower. Out of all the girls she had trained Fred was something special and Buffy knew it, high hopes lingered inside Buffy and she knew Fred would make her proud. The slayer though put all thoughts on hold and cleared her head as she enjoyed her shower. It lasted a good 45 minutes or how long it took the hot water to run out before she wrapped a towel around herself and exited the bathroom for her clothes. As she walked out she only grabbed the clothes left for her on the bed by Spike and then the clothes she needed from her bag before making her way back into the bathroom to make herself ready for the big night.

**-Angel's Office-**

Angel had just finished throwing on his leather coat as Gunn and Spike made thier way into his office. They were soon followed by Wesley and Fred who looked a little tired from thier long day. Angel smiled at how everybody had cleaned up, "Wow, so this is what happens when we all have a night out?"

Fred shrugged, "Actually I kind of prefer my club clothes last night!"

Wesley smiled and gripped her hand, "You always look beautiful."

Spike had to interrupt the moment, "Look at the little lovebirds."

Fred turned a little red as Wesley avoided everyones stares. Gunn smiled, "It's nice to see a normal realationship for a change..." He looked directly at Spike and then at Angel, "...not one full of drama."

Wesley had to change the subject, "Speaking of Buffy, where is she?"

Gunn went with the conversation, "I'd kind of like to know that too. I'm her driver."

Spike was all ready to answer like he knew everything about Buffy but Angel cut him off with a smile, "She takes a while to get organized and packed. Everythings got to be perfect."

Spike glared at him before adding a small tidbit, "She's probably still in my room, that's where all her stuff is."

Angel only glared back and before anything was said between the vampires Fred stepped in, "Alright, so then why don't we all head down to the club and Gunn can go get Buffy now."

Angel nodded, "Okay." He looked at Gunn, "You take care of her."

Gunn smiled, "I was taking care of that girl longer then any of you boys were and I didn't even fall in love with her." The vamps only put on sarcastic smiles as Gunn walked to the door, "See you guys at the club."

As he exited Angel pulled out his keys and started throwing them up in the air and catching them while slowly walking to the door, "I'm driving."

Spike shook his head and walked faster passed while grabbing the keys mid air and right out the door, "Wrong again boss man, Spikes turn to drive."

Fred and Wesley only laughed at the anger written in Angel's face as he stalked after Spike. Fred looked up at Wesley, "Tonights going to be fun."

**-Spikes Room-**

Gunn knocked once and then walked into the room, "Buffy?"'

She poked her head out from the bathroom, "Just putting on my earrings. I'm almost ready."

Gunn nodded, shut the door and walked to sit on the bed. He noticed the two bags and looked towards the bathroom, "So, you're all packed?"

Buffy walked out of the bathroom and noticed Gunn's stunned face when he saw what she looked like but answered him like nothing was different, "Yep. Looks like by this time tomorrow I won't be here."

Gunn tried to say what he thought Buffy would want to hear, "You know that fantasy you've been thinkin about where right at the last minute Angel tells you to stay, I'm thinkin it's going to come true."

Buffy smiled at his ignorance once again, "It's just a fantasy Gunn. The truth is we'll have a hard goodbye, Spike will ask me to stay and then I'll end up leaving L.A. Even if he asked me to stay Charlie I don't think I'd say yes; It would only be out of pity!" Charlie stayed silent so she continued and walked closer to him, "Thanks for trying but looks like I'm outta of here once again."

Gunn shook his head, stood up and walked over to grab both her hands, "I just got my best friend back."

Buffy smiled and she lent in to hug him, "I'll be around Charlie boy, you know me."

He smiled and rubbed his hand through her hair to mess it up, "Yeah you're right. Now let's get a move on so that you can show everybody how much you blend in with the whole vampire crowd."

Buffy looked herself over, "You think I look like a vampire?"

Gunn shrugged, "A little cliche with the silk and the little bit of pale make up but yeah. Should have bought a leather coat when you went shopping."

Buffy smiled, "Yeah well, I didn't know what I needed to wear until this morning."

"It's all good slayer, you look hot."

Buffy bowed and realized one thing, "So, how'd that date go?"

Gunn shook his head, "She liked to talk... a lot."

Buffy smiled and slugged him in the shoulder, "You'll find a girl, I promise."

"I got lots of time."

Buffy nodded, walked over to the bathroom to grab her purse and then walked back to Gunn, "Everyone already there?" He nodded, "Good, I like to make an enterence."

Gunn held out his arm like a date and she gracefully accepted. As she finally faced the door she noticed a leather coat hanging from the doorknob and put on a huge smile.

**-Club-**

Lorne was already mingling and talking but when he walked over to Angel and the rest of the group he looked really worried. He ordered another drink from the bar and then stared back and forth between Angel and Spike, "Where is she already? I mean people are going to get bored."

Spike smiled, "Our girl likes to make an enterence."

Angel agreed, "Yeah, she'll be here, I promise."

Lorne accepted his drink with a sarcastic smile and turned to go mingle when she noticed Gunn and Buffy make thier big enterence. Lorne stood with an open mouth at how amazing Buffy looked. When Fred, Wesley, Spike, Angel, Cordy and Xander saw Buffy and Gunn their mouths flew to the floor also. It didn't take long for Buffy to walk over to Lorne and everyone else but when she did she was greeted with shock. "So what do you guys think?"

She turned into a full circle. Cordelia was the first to recover, "A little dark but it suits you."

Xander nodded and walked over to kiss his slayer on the cheek, "You look amazing."

Fred agreed, "He's right, you look awesome."

Wesley smiled, "Good luck tonight Buffy."

Buffy smiled and looked over to Spike. Before he could say anything she hugged him, "Thanks for the coat."

Finally everyone noticed that Spike wasn't wearing his coat and congratulated him. Angel couldn't believe it and looked at Buffy, "Is there anything that you're wearing that's not Spike's?"

Buffy shrugged, "I would have wore one of his bras but they didn't fit." Everyone had thier own laugh but then she seriously answered, "I needed to look a little vampish tonight. Well I didn't need to, it would just look really good if I did."

Angel scoffed at Spike, "So you picked him?"

Buffy smiled but Xander answered for Buffy, "Well deadboy, Spike kind of does look a little more like a vampire then you do. I mean you could pull off human...Spike on the other hand isn't even close to human."

Niether vampire knew wheather or not to be offended and it only made Buffy laugh, "God, I miss how you used to do that. You're the only one who could actually get under thier skin like that."

Xander shrugged, "It's a best friends right to give her boyfriends a hard time."

Angel sighed, "You only hate us because you used to love her too."

Xander nodded, "Yeah and now that I'm her best friend I have even more of a right to not like you." Before either one of the vampires could say anything he kept talking, "Not to mention the fact you guys killed people for fun for more then 100 years."

That shut them up but only made Buffy smile. It sounded like Sunnydale all over again, like she had never left. She was drawn out of her thoughts when Lorne grabbed her hand, "Well darling, I think it's time you mingle for a little bit and then set the band up with whatever you're singing. Two songs, one to open and one to close the night right?"

Buffy nodded, "Okay. One rule."

Lorne smiled, "Whatever I read stays between you and me."

Buffy nodded and looked at everyone else, "Thats my only rule."

Lorne nodded, "It's done. Now let's mingle darling."

Buffy smiled grabbed his hand and followed him into the crowd. Spike looked at Angel and made a statement that Angel knew already, "She fits right into that world."

The only reason Angel wasn't happy about that was because he knew that Buffy would never be able to fully enter that world due to the fact that in the publics eye people notice when you're not getting old. That's the only reason Lorne isn't a giant star by now. So Angel only nodded and had another sip of his drink while watching his slayer be happy in L.A. Really happy, not just a fake smile and sarcastic comments.

**-45 Minutes Later-**

Buffy was just finishing her talk with the band as Lorne walked over to the gang, "She's a handful, everybody loves her." He reached for another drink and smiled at the sight of Buffy on the stage. She walked to the mic and adjusted it to her height, "That should be her world."

Buffy wore Spike's black jeans with a black tank top and the red silk shirt over top with only the mid three buttons done up and then of course the famous black leather coat. Spike looked at Lorne, "I said that like an hour ago."

Xander looked over at Lorne, "So you're really into all this entertainment stuff huh? You think you could hook me up?"

Lorne smiled, "Well just what is it you do?"

Xander smiled, "Grade A comedian. I've been looking into it, the way I figure it I'm done not getting paid for being stupid everyday."

Lorne smiled, "Okay then, tomorrow I'll set you up with an audition for me and we'll go from there. I have to see what you got."

Xander smiled at Cordy, "Thank you Cordelia for being my practice audience these past 8 years."

She only slapped him in the shoulder and Lorne sighed before looking at everybody else. "Well guys it's time. I'm going to go introduce our girl."

He walked over to the stage as Angel lent over to Spike, "Have you actually ever heard her sing?"

"Heard her humm a few bars in the shower but nothin more. You?"

Angel shook his head, "I just can't believe it."

The whole crowd went silent as Lorne stood on the stage with that big hollywood smile of his, "We have a real treat here tonight for the big open. Some of you know her and some of you don't but I guarantee that by the end of the night you will all be shocked and aching to talk to her. Ladies and Gentlemen this is Buffy Summers or as most of you know her... The slayer!" The lights dimmed and a not so farmiliar rhythm echoed the room. Buffy stepped up to the mic and with no hesitation opened up those vocals which shocked her friends to silence.

_-Come to my world, child of the night,  
Come out of your darkness and into my light,  
Looking for you all of your life,  
Don't be afraid - it'll be all right..._

_God grant you serenity,  
You bring out the best in me,  
Let my love take you higher,  
Guess what... i'm a vampire!_

_baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
i'm a vampire!  
watch me do my dance for you,  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!_

_In your head you always hear me Close your eyes - i'm all that you see,  
For lust, for life, my intimate fire,  
Nightly dances, dance in desire..._

_God grant you serenity,  
You bring out the best in me,  
Let my love take you higher,  
Guess what... i'm a vampire!_

_baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
i'm a vampire!  
watch me do my dance for you,  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!_

Buffy stared into the eyes of both her lovers as she continued to sing her heart out. Every once in a while everyone would look at how Lorne was reacting to her emotions and it almost scared everybody at how shocked he seemed. As she neared the end of her song a tear crept from Lorne's eyes and he couldn't believe how fragile this slayer was. Angel and Spike didn't need to know what he was reading from her voice because when they looked into her eyes they could see how broken she was. Every word she sang leaked a little more of her heart to her audience and she had never felt more relived and relaxed as she did when she sang.

_(let's be together... don't be afraid... you called me... i was what you wished for... you held me here beside you... i was what you wished for... i came for you... i came for you... i was what you wished for... you taste like honeydew... be careful what you wish for... i wished for you your whole life... be careful what you wish for... let me be you tonight... tonight...)_

_baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
i'm a vampire!  
watch me do my dance for you,  
i want you - nothing you can do,  
baby get ready - i'm coming for you,  
i'm a vampire!_

When she ended the song a deadly silence lingered for a few seconds as she stayed frozen on the stage. Once everyone saw her move the crowd broke out into applause. Lorne ran up to the stage and spoke into the mic, "Wasn't that the most amazing voice you've ever heard? Stick around until the end of the night to catch her closing act."

Buffy hugged Lorne right there as she steadied her breathing and slowly followed him off the stage. She was headed right for her friends congrats but was bombarded with people congratulating her and telling her how amazing she is. It wasn't for a long while that she actually made it over to her friends with Lorne. She looked over at him, "I could get used to this."

Lorne had a small laugh, "Oh hunny, you were made for this."

That brought Buffy back to reality because she knew there was only one thing she was made for but that didn't have to ruin her night. She walked up to everyone smiling and still a little out of breath. Gunn stood up, "God you're an amazing woman!"

They gave each other a hug, "You've heard me sing before."

Gunn sat back down, "Well... You know what I'm talking about."

They had a smile and Wesley stood next to give her a hug, "You have a lot of talent Buffy!"

When he sat back down Buffy held on to his hand, "You didn't see that five years ago?"

She walked back over to Xander who stood but didn't give her a hug. He just grabbed her hand and wrapped it in both of his, "You know you're amazing Buffy so I'm just going to say that you looked good and you finally found something you'd enjoy, without it being a calling."

Buffy pulled him into a hug and didn't want to let him go. She did though when Cordy stood up and addressed her, "So I'm just going to say it sounded alright, you did good!"

Buffy nodded, "Thanks!"

Lorne jumped in, "Save the congrats for the last performance guys."

Fred agreed, "Yeah, it will be just as amazing as that last one."

Buffy nodded at her congrats but then looked at Lorne, "So let's put some music on Lorne. I kind of want to dance now."

Lorne signaled to one of the band members to play the stereo. Xander stood and looked at Cordy, "Let's dance."

Cordy stood up, "You couldn't even ask me nicely?"

Xander shrugged and guided her to the dance floor, "It's not in my nature."

As they walked off to the dance floor Fred stood up and grabbed Wesley's hand but met resistence, "Come on Wesley."

Wesley shook his head and showed her a smile, "I don't dance Fred, you know that."

Fred tugged once more, "I'm never going to kiss you again!"

Wesley looked around a little embarassed and stood up slowly. Fred obviously had a little to drink but it was amusing. Gunn stood and took Buffy's hand, "I guess that was my cue to lead the star to the dance floor."

Buffy looked at the vampires at the end of the bar but said nothing as they avoided her gaze. She couldn't even believe it and just took Gunn's hand, "You got it Charlie!"

When they left Lorne looked at Angel and Spike with a glare on his face. They avoided his stare because they knew there was disappointment in his eyes. Lorne couldn't take the silence anymore though, "You know she's leaving tomorrow right? This girl is a slayer you two love more then anything and she is just waiting for a reason to stay and here you two are scared out of your minds, so scared you can't even tell her how amazing she was on stage. You know I get the fact there are restrictions but you two are supossed to be her best friends in the whole world and you can't even play that part! Smarten up vamps or you are going to lose her." He then walked off to mingle and dance as Spike and Angel sent a few glares to each other knowing the perky green demon was right.


	29. Goodbye Spikey

_**A/N -** Song was Vampire by Bif Naked! ... Story's almost done guys! this is the big Spike goodbye. Not too mushy and not too romantic because as always I save the fluff for the real couple, Buffy and Angel!_

**-Club-**

Everyone had been on the dance floor until Gunn noticed a girl he kind of liked. Buffy worked her magic, using the backstory that she was his sister and he was a good guy. It wasn't long until she had them both dancing along with everyone else and she was walking back to the bar where she would meet both of her vampire lovers. She was not surprised by the look on thier faces when she sat down, "You guys look so bored."

Spike shrugged it off and ordered another drink to prove her wrong, "I now have a place that allows me to get drunk for free. What is boring about that?"

That was the answer she had expected from Spike but when she looked at Angel his face read like a mystery. "You looked amazing up there, you know that right?"

Buffy had been waiting for a while to hear that from them and it was the congratualtions that mattered the most, "Thank you."

Before the conversation went into anything else Wesley was back at the bar, dragging Fred behind her. "I'm tired Fred, I don't want to."

Fred glared at him but forgot about him when she saw Spike, "Let's go Blondie. You have all the energy in the world, your turn to show me a good time."

Wesley took a sip of his drink, "Not too good of a time."

Spike put his drink down and grabbed Fred's hand obviously a little tipsy by now, "I'm down Fred. Let's you and me have a go."

That was when a slow song came on and Spike regretted his decision. Fred continued to drag him to the floor where he made a fool of himself. Buffy sat where he had been sitting in silence with Angel for a few seconds before realizing she would have to make the first move. She was even more surprised when Angel turned to her and grabbed her hand, "I think you should be dancing."

Buffy grabbed his hand, "I think you should be dancing."

Angel put his drink down and stood up, "Then we'll dance together." There was no false smiles, arguements, evil or anger. Everything was, for lack of a better word; Normal!

**-A Little Before Closing-**

The gang was tired out, Buffy was wiped and everyone was a little drunk. None of them were dancing and the crowd had started to leave. Lorne made his way over to Buffy who was deciding on her next drink, "I think it's time sugar."

Buffy was suddenly really nervous, "Already? Really?"

Everyone was suddenly curious, "Why are you so nervous this time?"

Buffy stared at Angel when she spoke to them all, "You'll see."

It was then she walked off with Lorne to the stage leaving Gunn with his arms around his lady friend, Fred in Wesleys arms, Cordy in Xander's and every other couple wrapped in only each other. Lorne took the mic when the music went down, "Well it's coming on that time ladies and gentlemen and to close our first night is Buffy Summers once again. I hope you all had fun, I know I did."

Buffy took the mic and made it to her height level when she sat down on a stool. "So, this song isn't perfect for a club such as this but if you got a hunny I'm about to give you a reason to keep them as close to you as possible. I hope you like it."

The lights dimmed, the music started and soon there wasn't a dry eye in the house;

_-Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Lorne had been crying since the beginning and now it was just sad how much he had wept. All of Buffy's friends had a feeling like they had a sudden insight to who this slayer was. Spike's jealousy was non existent even though it was obvious who Buffy was singing to, it just made him happy that she was happy.

_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

Throughout the whole song Buffy and Angel hadn't taken thier eyes off of each other. Angel had no thoughts of her leaving, or the drama that tainted them. Buffy wasn't shy about the song she chose or why she chose it. When she finished the song, even through the applaud and the tears in her own eyes she kept the eye contact with Angel. Even if she didn't end up staying this moment meant the world to both of them. The club stayed stunned by the beauty of it for a few seconds before coming back to reality and congratulating her. Lorne had to actually walk up to the stage and thank everybody for being there before Buffy and Angel came back to reality. Buffy walked off the stage and greeted everybody like she had done the first time before meeting her friends eyes.

Fred was still crying, "That was so beautiful Buffy."

Cordelia built off of Fred's emotion and her own tears, "Yeah Buffy, I just couldn't believe it."

Xander even had to sniffle a tear or two away, "You're always going to be a surprise aren't you?"

That was when Gunn and the new girl walked over. Gunn wrapped his arm around Buffy and kissed her cheek, "That was amazing."

"Thank you guys, all of you."

Gunn removed his arm and addressed everybody, "Guys, this is Stacey. We're going to take off now actually." He turned towards Buffy, "I'll see you tomorrow before you leave."

She nodded and everybody watched them go with the obvious knowledge of what was going to happen. Xander stood along with Cordelia, "That would be our cue actually. We're going to go get some coffee, wind down a bit."

Buffy hugged Xander and when they disembraced she sighed, "I'm sorry you and me didn't get a chance to hang out."

Xander shrugged it off, "There's always next month, or the month after that. We'll both be around."

Buffy nodded and watch those two leave. Lorne walked up to them with the biggest grin on his face. He wrapped an arm around Buffy, "You were a hit, I was a hit, this whole night was a hit. I'm going to take off with a few friends of mine, I'll see you all at work tomorrow." He looked specifically to Buffy, "You're going to be okay, he's going to ask you. Stop worrying."

Buffy smiled as he left and then turned to look at the last 4 of them. "Think we should take off too?"

Angel stood up and finally focussed on the fact the night was ending and not the fact Buffy had just been brave enough to tell everybody she loved him in her own way. Now why couldn't he just do that, "Yeah let's go, I'm driving."

Spike tossed him the keys, "You're lucky I'm a little drunk to drive."

Wesley held up Fred, "I just can't believe Fred out drank you and she looks like this while you look normal."

Spike held up the other half of Fred and they walked her to the car leaving only Angel and Buffy alone again. She was about to walk out after them but Angel grabbed her arm and turned her towards him only for a kiss, a kiss he had been meaning to give to her since the first sound of her voice. She accepted without question and even deepened it. When she stopped for breath a smile appeared on both thier faces, "I take it you liked it?"

Angel kept his arm around her, "You were breath taking."

"You get half the credit. You were my inspiration."

They were left standing there with no words to stay but thier eyes stayed glued to each others. Well that was until Wesley came back in, "Fred's feeling a little sick, we should get going." Angel pulled away a little too fast and nodded. Buffy then cursed his ignorance in a mumble of words before walking out of the club as fast as she could. Angel copied her as he cursed himself before slowly following her out.

**-Wolfram and Hart-**

The whole way home Angel and Buffy didn't say a word and they made it painfully obvious that something had happened in the minute that they were left alone after the club closed. She even sat by Spike in the back seat of the car so she wouldn't be next to Angel at all but that didn't mean she didn't catch him looking at her through the mirror. All the waiting Buffy had to do just to hear the person she loves tell her that he can't live without her was getting to her and she wasn't sure she could do it anymore.

As soon as they reached Wolfram and Hart and everybody was in the building Buffy glared at Angel before smiling at Spike, "I'll meet you in your room."

As soon as she was out of sight Spike couldn't help but giggle a little and stare at his sire, "You're running out of time Angel and while you waste these precious moments I get to be with the love of your life. Funny how things work out."

With that he followed in Buffy's direction leaving Angel to stare at Wesley and Fred. Wesley couldn't help but start the friend version of what Spike just said, "He's right you know. You're running out of time to be with her. Somethings telling me that she's given up a lot for you, waited a long time for you and you deserve her just as she deserves you. I think you should just do what you got to do."

Angel listened but didn't really respond the way Wesley hoped he would have, "You should get Fred to bed. It's been a long night." Seconds after he spoke Angel was walking off in his own direction. Wesley hated the fact he was actually disappointed in him but couldn't hide it. He would have went after him if it weren't for the still half drunk mumbling Fred in his arms right now.

**-Spike's Room-**

When Spike showed up Buffy was all over the room getting the things she needed to sleep. She even had anger in her hands as she took off her earrings and shoes. Spike placed himself in a leaning position on the doorframe and watched Buffy mumble words to herself in love and in anger. Eventually Buffy herself calmed down a little or she just tired herself out but either way she threw herself on the bed and landed in a sitting position. She took a deep breath and began to stare at the ground while she continued to think about the only thing she could think about these past few days.

Spike took that as his cue to walk from the door to sit beside her, "Long day, huh slayer?"

Buffy grabbed his hand beside her and sighed once more, "I can't do this anymore. I can't think about him all the time and I can't wait forever for his common sense to kick in and I can't mope in my best friends room and I can't... I can't love him anymore Spike. It's too hard."

Spike ignored his envy for a few minutes while he clutched her hand a little tighter, "It's supossed to be hard."

"Why?"

Spike thought about it for a few seconds before coming up with the perfect answer, "It's hard because when it finally does happen for you guys, you get to say that you went through all of this and it was worth it. You get to say you earned it."

The slayer got suddenly defensive, "I don't want to earn it, I want Angel to be the one thing I just get to have without a reason but he's too stupid to read between the lines."

Spike got a little irritated, "Well then spell it out pet. All I hear from you is how much you want him to come to you but I haven't seen you walk up to him and tell the ponce straight out what you want."

Buffy stood up a little angry now, "Then what the hell was tonight. I'm not afraid to tell the world that he's who I want to be with, I'm not afraid to sing to him in front of thousands of strangers and I am not afraid to be with him." Buffy softened her voice and sat back down, "All I want is for him to tell me he loves me and then be with me."

"I think the only move you've got left is to go to him. Angel was always known for how smart he is but never for how intuitive he is."

"He's the brains you're the beauty?"

"Something like that pet..."

After a small silence Buffy turned to look right at Spike and changed the subject, "When did you get all soul having?"

Spike smiled back, "Right about the time you became a girl and never stopped talking about your most recent hunny."

She slowly nudged him and then fell backwards on the bed so she was lying down, "God I'm so tired."

Spike stayed sitting and made sure not to make eye contact as he stared at the ground, "You should sleep, big day tomorrow."

Buffy sat back up and realized what this conversation was coming to, "Oh yeah, big day."

Spike continued to avoid her questioning eyes as they searched his for what he was thinking, "You all packed? Ready to leave?"

Buffy slowly nodded, "Yeah. In less then 12 Hours I won't even be here anymore."

"I know it doesn't mean much to you, especially right now but I'm asking you to stay." He then took the risk of showing Buffy everything he was feeling the second he turned and matched her eyes with his. He searched the slayer's face for his reaction that he wanted but all he found was the reaction he expected. He looked back to the ground, "I suspected as much."

Buffy wrapped her arm around Spike's and smiled, "I know it doesn't really mean much to you now after what you just asked me but I'm going to miss you, every day."

Spike turned to wink at the slayer, "It'll get a fellow through the night."

"Good, cuz I want you to be happy Spike. You deserve it." Spike finally turned to face her for longer then a few seconds and gave her the look he was most grateful for, the look that showed everybody that Buffy was the only one who believed in him. "Tell me something slayer, If Angel wasn't here when you made this trip..."

Buffy smiled and finished his sentence, "You and me woulda spent the whole four days in your bed making a man out of you."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

Buffy kissed his cheek once before standing and removing Spike's jacket and her shoes. When she made her way back to his bed, Buffy moved up to lie on the pillows where Spike invited himself to lie next to her. She curled into him and used his arm as a pillow. With her eyes closed and her hand on his chest she half smiled, "You take care of yourself okay?" Spike only nodded but she knew that would have been his reaction. After a few minutes of just lying there in silence Buffy mumbled one more thing, "I wish I could have loved you."

"Me too luv, me too." He kissed the top of her head and watched her sleep for a few minutes before finally turning off the lamp and falling asleep himself.

**A/N -**_ As you all should know the song was Angel by Sarah Mclachlan! The Spike goodbye was a little off character and I apologize but I think I did alright. Like I said the story's coming to an end and you shall all be satisfied, I hope anyway._


	30. Goodbye Everybody Else

**-Wolfram and Hart-**

Everyone had woke that morning with a surreal feeling washed over them, no one really expected Buffy to go and the lot of them still had hope she wouldn't. When Spike woke up that morning Buffy was gone and the first sight he saw was her bags in the corner of his room. After taking a huge not needed breath he tried to process her not being there for him anymore, let alone him not being able to be there for her anymore; It was like he was dying all over again. He tried to push the thought to the back of his mind as he hopped out of bed and headed for a shower.

Angel woke up with the same feeling in his still heart, like that morning he looked her in the eye and lied to her about an imaginary day only he remembered. Here he was yet again making the same choice to tell her everything or just leave it alone. There were only hours left between them and Angel still had no idea what he wanted to do. Correction; He knew that all he wanted to do was wrap her in his arms and never let go, he also knew that he should let her go though, let her live some sort of life before tying her down to a vampire and deep down Angel knew he would follow his head and not his heart. Besides the buried emotional distress there was only one problem left, how many other ways are there to tell the person you love that you would worship them at thier feet but they should be with someone else? He then walked out of his bed to take his morning shower with exactly the same thoughts in his head.

Buffy, Xander, Fred and Wesley were in the training room when everyone started waking up. Buffy and Xander never slept passed the rising sun while Wesley and Fred were up at the crck of dawn nursing a headache as a result of the night before. Buffy was working herself out on the bag for a while as the others continued to make small talk and watch her. Buffy threw one last right punch to the bag when she finally needed to take a breath or two. She walked back over to the group and pulled up a seat right on the floor in front of Xander.

As Xander stared down at the sight of his Buffy he remembered how this used to be routine for him and for her. Giles would be still standing on the top stair of the library with fascination in his eyes, Willow would be down on the floor checking to make sure her best friend would be okay like Fred was doing now, Buffy would be pushing away all efforts to make sure she was okay with reassuring words and he would be admiring the blonde beauty in front of him, not just because she was beautiful and a slayer but because she was his best friend and she was Buffy. Everything else may have changed, Willow and Giles were no where to be seen but there would always be a Xander and Buffy, Always.

Buffy felt him watching her just like he always used to and upon looking into her best friends eyes, she saw what he was thinking and grabbed his hand. "You and me Xander."

He smiled and helped her to a sitting position beside him. "You and me."

She leaned on his shoulder as she waited for her breathing to return to normal. Wesley then stood up with Fred and smiled, "I think we're going to go eat something."

They left and Buffy used the whole bench to lie down. It was silent for a while, but lately that silence was comforting to the both of them. Eventually Buffy had to sit up so she was facing Xander and straddling the bench, "So, I take it you're sticking around in L.A. for a while?"

Xander turned to face Buffy and put on his original Xander smile, "What can I say, I'm a california dream."

They both had a good giggle until Buffy grabbed his hand, "You're going to be okay Xander."

"I know I will." Buffy sat there waiting for Xander to come to her, like they always had to since Anya, no one was ready to be the one to push him over the edge. Eventually he took a deep breath, "You know, before..." He had to take a deep breath, "...Anya and destruction of Sunnydale, I mean way before all that, it was just you, me, Willow, Giles and even Cordelia. Suddenly we're all half way around the world from each other and barely speaking. I think coming back here gave me what I needed. I found a lot of things I thought I'd lost."

Buffy didn't know if she could say it or not but her curiousity killed her, "Like Cordelia?" Xander could barely look his best friend in the eye after that, it was as if he was ashamed to even be thinking such thoughts. Buffy could tell instantly and regreted what she had said. Since she couldn't take it back though, Buffy figured making him feel okay about it would be the thing to do, "You know Xander, it would be okay, if Cordelia was someone you needed right now. Cordelia was there before me, before other girls and before..."

Xander couldn't hear Buffy say her name and finished the sentence for her, "Anya."

Buffy nodded and continued slowly what she was saying before, "Yeah. You know Xander, Anya's going to be with you through everything just like Cordelia always was. The only difference is Cordelia's the one that's still here."

For a second the look Xander gave Buffy scared her a little, like she had finally said the wrong thing, but Xander stayed silent and looked back at the floor. "I'm always going to love her Buffy, always. I just needed someone to know that."

Buffy knew instantly that he was talking about Anya and then grabbed Xanders hand a little tighter for support, "I've never doubted that for a second."

Xander couldn't hold himself together anymore as Buffy slowly guided him to her shoulder. He wasn't crying but he finally admitted to himself that he couldn't do this alone anymore. After a few minutes in silence Xander brought words back to the room, "When does your flight leave?"

"Few hours."

Xander moved back to a sitting position still holding her hand, "I could go back with you, if you need me I'm going to be there."

Buffy smiled and secretly she knew that wouldn't suck but she also knew that it was Xander's turn, "As much as I'd love to put the gang slowly back together, I think you need to find what you have here. If she doesn't work out or if you need me, call Giles. He always knows where I'll be."

It was Xander's turn to wrap Buffy in his arms, "You don't have to be that strong Buffy, not in front of me."

Buffy finally let a tear fall followed by a few more, "Good."

That lasted a few minutes more until Buffy calmed down, "I'm losing both my boys to Cordelia."

Xander smiled, "You're never going to lose me Buffy, Ever." She only smiled which caused Xander to go into best friend mode, "Hey, theres still the chance of you staying."

"Yeah sure, if the stupid vampire would ask me to."

Xander then realized something, something nobody's asked her yet, "If he asked you to stay, would you really stay?"

Buffy then went silent and contemplated the question. She couldn't stay, not with Dawn and all the slayers. Buffy then came to the conclusion that wasn't the important part, "I just want to be with him, for all the hundreds of years that I'm around, I want to be with him. It's not like I'd be here everyday, I mean I still have slayers to take care of and Dawn, and... "

Xander cut her off with a smile, "Everything you're telling me is everything you should be telling him."

Buffy pulled away and walked to her bag. She pulled out an envelope and walked back to hand it to Xander. "I kind of did. I just haven't given it to him."

Xander held the letter and stood to meet Buffy eyes, "Were you ever going to?"

Buffy smiled, "Maybe, Maybe not."

Xander gave the letter back and watched carefully where she put it. He then walked up to her and wrapped his arm with hers, "I think our serious conversation here has come to an end and it made me a little hungry. I think it's about time we ate a little breakfast don't you think?"

Buffy agreed and started walking towards the door. When they got to the door something popped into Xander's head, "So, I hear you can't love humans? I guess that permanantly takes me out of the running."

**-Few Hours Later-**

Eventually everyone had made it to breakfast, including Spike and Angel who just enjoyed the conversation. The whole time nobody talked about Buffy leaving or the drama that was going to be left behind. It wasn't until Buffy looked at her watch and then stood that reality hit the table again. "Looks like it's about time for me to take off guys."

Everyone stood along with her enduring the silence that followed her statement. Fred who was sitting right next to her grabbed her hand, "Are you sure you can't stay?"

Buffy looked at Everyone, then Spike but held her gaze on Angel who couldn't keep his eyes off of her, "I'm sure."

Spike walked to wrap his arm around Buffy's shoulders, "Well then, Let's go grab the bags then huh?"

Buffy smiled, "Yeah." She then looked at everybody else again, "We'll say goodbye in the lobby." With that her and Spike were walking off towards his room for all of her stuff leaving everybody with a reality struck feeling.

**-Spike's Room-**

When they entered, they both stayed standing by the door knowing this couldn't take too long. Buffy picked up the bag she came with and Spike grabbed the bag full of everything she had bought with Cordelia just a few days earlier. Buffy was about to walk back for all the tears and goodbye speeches but Spike stopped her once more. He cleared his throat and continued to stare blankly into his room while Buffy faced the hallway leading away from his life. She waited patiently for him to say what he had to knowing it wouldn't be easy for him.

He did finally look Buffy in the eye, "I love you."

Buffy walked closer to him and rested her hand on the side of his cheek while holding his gaze, "I wish with everything I have, that I could love you."

Spike held her hand on his cheek for a few seconds before slowly pushing it away, "We should get going pet, can't keep your fans waiting. The sooner you leave the sooner I can go fail at training your girl."

Buffy cursed him silently in her head, "You're going to do wonders with that girl..." She then grabbed his arm and looked him dead in the eye as if it was the first time she said what she was about to say, "I believe in you Spike."

He put on the same smile and half expected to get kidnapped again but reality hit him. Slowly he pulled away and grabbed the bag Buffy was holding, "Thanks luv." She just smiled and walked out the door first, if that goodbye was hard, she couldn't imagine what Angel's goodbye would be like.

**-Lobby-**

As if it was a movie, every single L.A. friend she had stood in a cirlce with a small gap, just enough to fit Spike and Buffy. They stood in the middle of the lobby and completely silent; Even as Buffy and Spike approached the bunch, nobody said a word. Buffy finally took a deep breath and knew she would have to start this part.

She stared directly at Fred, "So uh..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Fred let a tear fall and ran to hug Buffy, interrupting her statement with her own, "I'll try not to dissappoint you, I'll remember everything you taught me, and I'll even..."

Buffy slowly seperated herself from Fred and then looked her in the eyes, "I kow you'll be great Fred, I've never doubted it for a second." The second the silence started to build again Wesley walked up to Fred and grabbed her hand in hopes to comfort her. Buffy then looked at him with admiration in her eyes, "You and I have come a long way Wesley."

Wesley smiled at the slayer, "We got ourselves here, it was all worth it."

"You take care of this slayer or I'll be back to take care of you."

Wesley understood the threat and Buffy understood from the look in Wesley's eyes that he didn't have it in him to hurt Fred. "Well Buffy once again a visit to L.A. from you has been..." He paused for a few seconds choosing his words wisely, "...Eventful."

Buffy agreed with a smile and that was when they both reached out to embrace each other briefly. When Buffy pulled away she winked at him, "I'll call a few days before I visit next time. Then you'll know when to take your vacations."

Lorne broke the tension with a loud over-dramatic declaration of affection for Buffy, "Oh my goodness gracious, this is all happening too soon." That was when he softly pushed his way through Wesley and Fred to hug the slayer. He then proceeded to whisper in her ear, "Anytime you need to sing for me, you give me a call."

Buffy instantly appreciated his genuwine attitude, "I might just take you up on that sometime."

Gunn stood behind everybody right now but his voice sounded just as sincere from there, "You know the same goes for me." That's when the crowd around Buffy parted and Gunn walked up to her slowly, "I guess if we got to do this all over again we may as well do it right this time."

"So you mean, no yelling and running off angry?"

Gunn grabbed her hands, "It's really been you and me from the beginning and now I have to say bye again."

Buffy disagreed instantly, "Come on Charlie, it's not goodbye, it's just... I'll see ya when I see ya."

Gunn accepted that before kissing Buffy on the cheek. "I'm going to go crazy without you again."

Buffy slugged him in the shoulder as softly as she could, "Call me anytime."

Cordelia then thought it was her duty to ruin the moment, but there was more sentiment in her sarcasm then there was anger. "I think we all understand that we love you and that you have to go so... go."

When Buffy turned her attention towards the queen she saw Xander's arm wrapped around her side. She smiled at him a little before finally responding to Cordy's outburst int he most farmiliar way possible, "I'll be back when Fred beets Spike and then we can go through all of this again."

Cordy walked away from Xander for a few seconds and both woman slowly wrapped thier arms around each other. Cordelia sighed when she pulled away, "I never thought I'd see the day where you and I hugged and it was a sincere hug."

Buffy shrugged, "I only hugged you because you hugged me. Cordy, you made my life here a dramatic whirlwind that was almost hell..." There was an awkward silence while Buffy kept her stern face until she finally smiled and let out a deep breath, "...Thank you."

Cordelia only smiled knowing that it was never going to be solid friend ground between them but at least they didn't hate each other anymore. Xander had to add his two cents though, "Do you guys remember that time you both ran for homecoming queen, this is kind of like that time. Only nobody was hunted and you guys don't look like crap and nobody lost anything."

Buffy slightly slugged him, "Oh Xander, I'll miss you."

Xander hugged her pretty quickly before pulling away, "So, I'll see you in a few months or something. Tell the family I say hi and don't forget to send me a christmas present."

Buffy nodded, "You got it."

"Where you headed?"

Buffy pulled out her cell phone and looked at her new text message before reading it out loud, "Las Vegas. We'll see how that goes, I might have to come back and borrow some cash."

Xander lent in to kiss her cheek again, "You take care of yourself, and tell Willow not to be a stranger."

"You got it. I'll be seeing you Xander."

Spike was all of a sudden a little annoyed to, "Bugger this pet. I love you, but all these emotions are getting me a little sick." He also gave her a small kiss on the lips before walking away. Halfway down the hallway he yelled back to her, "You'll be okay."

After Buffy was not envying Spike's simplicity she surveyed all of her Las Angeles friend once more before saying her own simple declaration, "I'll miss you all but I'm thinking Spike's exit was my cue."

Angel picked up her bags, "I'll drive you to the airport."

With one last quick see ya, Buffy started her decent out of the Lobby and to the doors. Angel looked at everybody else and notice all of thier pleeing eyes. He didn't know what to think anymore as he followed the greatest love of his life out the door.

Wesley sighed and addressed everyone, "I guess it's back to work."

Xander smiled and couldn't help himself, "I don't work here so I'm going to take in the perks and maybe enjoy that swimming pool." He looked at Cordy, "Join me?"


	31. Goodbye Angel But Not Really

_**A/N -** The Angel goodbye, oh god it kills me to write a goodbye... or is it? ... I don't kow how old angel is, there's just speculation concerning his age so i rounded a bunch of numbers. You just plug in the number you think._

**-Angel's Car-**

It had been predictabley silent for the whole 15 minutes that Buffy and Angel had been riding in the car together. Buffy couldn't take it anymore and if she was going to get through this goodbye in one piece she had to be in control of it. Slowly she moved her focus from the outside of her window to Angel and half smiled, "These cars are defenitely what you call perks."

Angel smiled a fake smile knowing she was just trying to make the small talk. This is what he called the calm before the storm and he just played along and enjoyed her company until the rain started to fall. "I would have brought the viper but Spike totalled it last week."

"That is defenitely Spike for you."

Another swift silence engulfed the car as both heroes entered thier own world. Both worlds consisted of the impossibility of saying goodbye to the person they love most. Buffy just wanted to know that he still loved her and Angel just wanted her to know that he still loved her and still the car stayed silent. Eventually Angel drew his attention to the beauty beside him and started to notice the little things about her like he always did when there was silence between them. The way she moved her hair behind her ears in a soft motion made his heart ache a little and the may she stared down at her feet even though her window was open and L.A. was out there for everyone to see almost broke him because he knew what she was thinking about, exactly what he was thinking about; Goodbye. The thing that he noticed the most though, the thing that got really under his skin was how she strated to tap her fingers on the window sill. Really slowly she'd tape the pointer finger, the middle one, the ring one and then the pinky and she'd start all over. Buffy was aggitated and not knowing why was killing Angel. His vamp hearing keyed in on this finger tapping until he couldn't take it anymore. In a swift and sudden move Angel steered the into the nearest parking lot and stepped on the breaks really hard.

Buffy bounced forward but the second she realized the car had stopped and her life was no longer in danger she looked directly at Angel, "What the hell?"

Angel gripped the steering wheel for a few seconds before finally calming down just a little bit. He looked towards Buffy and calmly spoke the reason he had skidded into a half empty parking lot, "What are you thinking about?"

Buffy had to take a few seconds to process what he had just asked her and came to the conclusiont hat her life didn't have to be at stake for him to ask such a question, "You really had to almost kill us on an L.A. highway just to ask me what I was thinking?" Angel stayed silent knowing she was still calming down a little. Buffy continued to steady her breathing while she thought about what she was thinking about. There was only one way she could sum it all up. She looked into Angel's eyes, "I love you Angel, with everything I have."

He stayed a little stunned wondering how she could be so aggitated with the finger tapping if that was all she was thinking about. He did know that when Buffy tells you that she loves you that it was instinct to say it back, "I love you too but..."

Buffy didn't dare let him finish that sentence, "No but Angel. That three letter word sickens me to my stomach because I know that when you say it, it means a long speech about how im no good for you or how you're no good for me. I love you and you love me. It stops there."

Angel suddenly realized why she was aggitated and couldn't blame her. He calmed himself down as Buffy did the same, "I take it we're saying goodbye now."

Buffy saw the look of hurt in his eyes and knew in that instant that Angel wasn't going to ask her to stay, he wasn't going to ask her to be his girlfriend, he was just going to tell her that he loved her and leave it at that. She couldn't let him see how hurt she was though, so she looked away and tried to gain most of her composure, "How about this time there doesn't have to be." Angel suddenly had his eyes focused on her as she stared at the ground playing with her hands, "I told you that I loved you and I do, god I really do and you told me that you loved me and I believe you but love is never enough with you and me. I could sit here and tell you every reason why we should be together and then I would sit here and listen to you tell me every reason why we shouldn't be. I don't think I have the strength to listen to all that anymore. Just do me a favor next time..." She paused to take a deep breath, and wipe away the tear that escaped her eye, "...Next time don't dare getting this close to me again, you let me believe in a flase hope every single time you kiss me and I can't do it anymore."

Angel didn't really know where to go with this much emotion and sincerity coming from the woman he loved. "Buffy, I'm sorry..."

Buffy suddenly matched his gaze and stared him in the eye, "Listening to you apologize for loving me is even worse."

"What do you want me to say?"

Buffy pondered the question and thought of everything she wanted to hear but it all came down to one thing, "Now that's a question, I want you to tell me that we're going to be okay, I want you to take my hand and tell me that someday soon you and me are going to be together, really together and I want you to mean it."

Angel started to think he was never going to be able to find a way to say goodbye, it was being a little too hard for him to resist holding her. "Buffy..."

"I know you're not going to though. I know you've thought for four days about how you were going to justify you and me not being together and have come up with the same things you had back in high school. So why don't you just start up the car again and say 'hey Buffy we're 20 minutes from the airport, I'm going to miss you and I'll love you forever."

Angel had every opprotunity to tell her everything he'd been feeling but she was right. Everything he was going to say to her lead right back to them being a part. He wasn't willing to put Buffy through that, especially since he noticed the many tears she was trying to hide from him now. He grazed her arm gently with his finger to get her attention before starting up the car, looking her in the eye and saying, "Hey buffy we're actually 25 minutes away from the airport, I'm going to miss you and I'll love you forever."

Buffy tried to smile at him hoping he wouldn't go that way, hoping she'd changed his mind but the truth was she saw this saw coming. She grabbed his hand, the one that wasn't driving and then turned to look out her window again hoping he couldn't see the pain she was in. It was a long 25 minute ride of silence, of loss and of false hope. The whole way Buffy gripped Angel's hand like she would never be able to let go, but the second Angel stopped in the parking lot she knew she'd have to. SHe took a deep breath and just sat with him fr a few minutes deciding which road to take. She could just walk out now in silence, they could have possibly said everything they needed to, she could bring the rain of the storm again and continue to cnvince him he was doing the wrong thing by letting her go like this or she could go subtle and just go along with pleasantries. She knew she was going to play pleasant, she could lose him as a love but she could never ever lose him as a soulmate.

She started playing with her hands again and took a deep breath, "So remind me to add parking lots to my list of dangerous break up spots."

Angel glanced over at her, "Please don't leave angry."

Buffy finally felt strong enough to look him in the eye again, "I'm not angry. Honestly I'm a little hurt but I'm going to be okay, you and me are going to be okay."

Angel softly wrapped his hand around Buffy's, "I'm always going to be here for you Buffy. You have a lot to deal with now, you opened a lot of wounds, I'm there in a second if you need me."

Buffy understood he was trying to comfort her but it was a lie. She needed him now, she needed him to say all of the things she asked him to but he couldn't and Buffy left it at that, "Thank you."

He then turned Buffy's face towards his, "I really am always going to love you. I wish I could say all of the things you need me to but I just... I can't. You're still the only woman I've loved in my 250 years, I need you to know that."

Buffy blinked a tear and they stared at each other in silence for a long while before a soft and brief kiss ensued. Buffy slowly pulled away and wiped a tear from her eye. "I know you do. I'll be seeing you Angel. Maybe next time you could be on a mission next time I come visit huh?"

Angel nodded and half smiled knowing they were back to the fake pleasantries. Buffy opened her door, walked out and shut it in a swift movement. She was about to walk off when she heard him call her name, "Buffy."

Buffy walked back to look through the window once more with another false hope in mind but she was dissappointed again. Angel just needed one more look. Buffy winked at him and put on her glasses, "Goodbye Angel, I'll see ya around."

Before Angel could say anything Buffy was walking off in search of her flight out of L.A. Angel could do nothing but sit there and watch her walk out of his life again, but ponder what he should have said or could have said, but tell himself how much he screwed up, but think about how much he had hurt her again. After 10 minutes he finally peeled out of the driveway and waltzed back into his high city lawyer life in his fancy car with only a tiny love scar as proof of this emotionally wrenching battle. Buffy found herself moping already as she boarded the plane to her old life of travelling to a different city every couple of days with nothing but a cold heart and open wounds she needed to be a slayer now. It was heart wrenching and it only made her stronger.

_**A/N -** I was actually going to end it there, make it a tradgedy but I'm not that kind of a person haha. The happy ending is as follows..._


	32. Express Your Love For Me

**-Wolfram and Hart-**

Angel took all the time in the world to drive back to the law firm knowing he expect to see everyone wearing the dissappointing faces and ready to express thier bogus lectures. Eventually he pulled into the parking lot and sat in the car for a few minutes. It was when he memorized the excuse for not bringing Buffy back with him that he finally decided to get out of the car. The seond he started his journey towards the elevator he regretted it as he noticed a cigarrette but land not two feet from his own. He figured if he didn't achknowledge the culprit that he wouldn't say anything but when he reached the elevator he was proved wrong.

Spike stepped from the shadows and sat on th ehood of the closest car to Angel before lighting another smoke, "I take it you said the wrong thing."

Angel stopped to turn around, "Come to gloat?"

Spike let out a ring of smoke before responding, "The way I see it, I said goodbye to the girl of my dreams, You didn't say what she needed you to and she's off completely misserable somewhere. I don't think there's a lot to gloat about mate."

Angel understood where he was coming from and before he knew what he was saying he said it, "I'm sorry Spike."

"Not me you should be apologizing to but thank you." An awkward silence came upon them before Spike decided wheather or not he was going to mock his sire's pain or ease it. "Take it from a vampire who's screwed up too many times, She's always going to be there Peaches. Everything you said to her today she's going to bury it for a long time but whenever you feel like you can be with her she's still going to be there. The only difference is, you have forever to figure it out this time. Just do us a favor a don't wait that long."

"What's going on here Spike? You're actually saying things to make me feel okay about what happened today."

Spike smiled and walked passed him into the open elevator, "She deserves the world and you're the only person she believes can give that to her. I get that you need time Angel and somewhere Buffy understands that too. See ya upstairs."

The elevator closed and it left Angel to ponder once again everything Spike had said to him. He was the only one who saw the problems in a Buffy and Angel relationship and now Angel was beginning to wonder if that was because there weren't any or if they were just all ignorant.

**-Angel's Office - Few Hours Later-**

Angel had been through the explanation with everybody, the Cordy conversation was the hardest. He told her how much he cared but he just wasn't in love with her not like he was with Buffy. It was unfair to her to be second best. The only person he felt no need to talk to walked through his door at that moment. Xander walked in as if nothing had happened and threw himself into a sitting position on top of his desk.

"Xander. Do you really always have to make an entrence?"

He shrugged it off and ignored it, "So I hear you and the Buffster had a little falling out."

"Your business how?"

"I'm taking a hurting Cordelia out to Dinner tonight, that's how. Oh yeah, and the fact I have this."

In that second Xander took an envelope with Angel's name written on it. Angel saw his name and paused in taking it knowing who it was from, "She tell you to give this to me?"

"Nope."

**_-FLASHBACK-_**

_It was that morning when everyone was in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Xander excused himself for a few minutes to the bathroom but instead made his way to the training room where Buffy had left some of her stuff. He took the letter, shoved it in his pocket and walked back to the breakfast table like nothing had happened. The only problem was now he had to go to the bathroom but couldn't excuse himself for the same reason twice._

**_-END FLASHBACK-_**

Xander finished his statement, "She didn't even know I took it."

Angel continued to only stare at it, "You want me to read something of Buffy's that I don't have permission to read."

Xander sighed and waved it in front of his face a little more aggressively, "Look, Niether of you will tell each other everything that you need to say to each other. This morning Buffy looked me in the eye and told me she wished she had the strength to give this to you. Take it Angel, I am way tired of you guys using subtlety as an excuse for being a part." Angel slowly took the letter from Xander, "Good, I'll see you some other time. Oh by the way Angel, I need a place to stay, a car to drive and some spending cash, you think you could hook me up?" Angel only sighed and Xander walked out, "okay okay, we'll talk about this later."

When it was safe to say nobody was around anymore, Angel stared at the letter in front of him. He was suddenly terrified. This letter could say everything he needed to hear from Buffy to make him change his mind, he didn't know if he was ready for that yet. After staring at the letter for too long Angel realized it didn't matter if he wasn't ready because the truth was Buffy had waited long enough, Plus the letter could just be a few pages telling him how she understands his choice, like she always seemed to do. In a swift motion the letter seal had been broken and Angel held the folded letter in his hands. He took a deep un-needed breath before opening it slowly to start reading his future in a matter of words on insignifigant pages...

The letter read;

_Dear my Angel,_

_I don't know if you're ever really going to read this letter, giving it to you would mean I posess a strength I know I don't. I've always been the weak one in our relationship, the one to put us before the world. I know it doesn't mean that I love you more then you love me, it just means I'm too emotional about how this world operates and why you and I are both destined to save it. I think my problem has a lot to do with how I melt in your presense, how I smile when you smile, how my little slayer facade falls apart when you touch me, how your voice puts a smile in my words, and when you kiss me there's nobody else in the world but you and me. I get so caught up in how good you make me feel I forget about every reason you've ever given telling me why we aren't together. In my world Angel, you and me always came before saving the world and I know it's selfish but I'm pretty sure I deserve you and no matter what you tell yourself at night, you deserve me. I've never asked for a big house, white picket fence and two kids, all I ever wanted from you was a security that it wasn't over between me and you. Everytime we say goodbye though, we say we love each other but I know that already. I want to tell you how much I want to be with you, how we can still save the world and be with each other, how I won't even be around all the time but I want you to be waiting for me when I am around; Most of all I want to tell you how much I want to take care of you as much as you've always taken care of me. Then I went you to tell me how much you want to be with me, how you can still head an evil law firm and love me at the same time, how you won't always be sure us being together was the right thing but when you look at me you know it is and most of all I want you to tell me how much you want to take care of me like I'd take care of you._

_I guess I'm living in a dreamworld Angel, somewhere up in the clouds because the closest you and me would ever come that close to a relationship again would be if you ever stopped thinking with your head and started thinking with your heart. A long time ago you and I stood in a sewer and you gave me pretty good reasons you shouldn't be with me, all based around the fact that I was too young to know what I wanted or needed in a relationship. Back then I understood, I still understand that I needed time and space to figure some things out but I've lived what I needed to without you. I don't understand anymore why you're so contempt with living without me. I'm never going to have a life with kids and dogs and pta and you should know that by now. I think you're just afraid, afraid of letting yourself get close to me like we once were, afraid of letting yourself need me... I know you are because I am too. I've always been afraid of how passionate you and I are, of how invested we can get in each other... If we're together though Angel, if it's just you and me we can handle that fear, we've done it once before. I think the scariest part is when I tell you that I need to be with you forever, you aren't going to say it back to me... That's why I would never attempt to give you this letter, or tell you out loud everything I've needed to say... You would only respond with reasons why not and reasons why we shouldn't... So I'll say goodbye with love like I always do and hope sometime in our future you see us in dreamland, up in the clouds together..._

_No matter what I've always said, I'm going to wait forever Angel!_

_Love Buffy Summers_

_P.S. - Always_

Angel read the letter maybe ten times before finally putting it down and processing everything Buffy said. Usually he'd find a flaw, something she said about him that wasn't true but the truth was he was afraid, he had always reacted the she said he did and he most likely always would. The part that really tunned Angel, the part that he couldn't wrap his head around was how Buffy had just spilled all of her feelings, everything she'd ever wished to say to him on paper and he couldn't even think up the things he ever wanted to say to her. She was a lot more brave then she thought she was, expressing such personal thoughts scared him in any way. For a vampire who brooded and sulked in his own thoughts a lot his brain was stunned to silence. He didn't know what to think, he never did when it came to her...

**-Morning - Next Day-**

Angel had tried to sleep, he tried reading the letter a few more times for clues to what he should do but came up with nothing. He was getting pretty restless when Spike walked in and saw his obviously already annoyed state, "And how was your first night without Buffy?"

Angel couldn't handle him right now, "Get out!"

Instead Spike smiled and walked right up tot he desk. Before Angel could do anything Spike had the letter in his hands, "What have we here?"

Angel hopped out of his chair and raced for the letter, "Give it back Spike. It's none of your..." He softened his voice when he noticed Spike had already read some of it, "...business."

Spike handed the letter back, "Well then, I guess the girl wasn't afraid to tell you everything."

"Get out Spike."

Spike walked to the door holding his hands up in surrender. He opened the door and was about to leave when he turned around to look at Angel, "In our whole vampire lives Angel, you've never been afraid of anything especially not a girl. If that really is all that's keeping you two apart then I think you need to re-evaluate how much you love her. She's willing to face this fear with you, I think if it's what you really want you owe it to her to try."

Angel shuddered once more at his generousity, "Why you being so nice?"

Spike shrugged, "Must be a full moon."

With that Spike was gone and Angel stood alone in his office pacing back and forth. Spike actually managed to get under his skin, it was either that or for the first time in a long time Angel couldn't find a reason he shouldn't be with the love of his life. She was right in her letter, that feeling scared him but Spike was right to, he owed it to Buffy to not let that stand in the way. Angel then quickly formed an idea of what he needed to do before grabbing his keys and wallet off his desk and pushing the down button on the elevator. He stood impatiently waiting but the second Wesley walked into his office the elevator door opened.

Angel looked at Wes for not more then a second, "I'll be in Vegas, you're in charge." With that Angel was gone and Wesley was left wearing a huge smile on his face.

**-Plane-**

Angel was actually happy he had his own private plane. He was not more then a few hours away from Las vegas and he still had no idea what he was going to do or what he was going to say. He called Giles and asked who the new slayer was and after much discussion Giles let the name slip so at least Angel had a place to start now. He downed a few mini bottles from the mini bar to relax but it didn't really do anything. He took the letter out of his pocket for inspiration and suddenly he realized exactly what he was going to do. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil...


	33. Viva Las Vegas

**-Las Vegas - Pretty late-**

Buffy had one of the worst flights possible before landing in the worst city possible. The last thing she wanted to do was up root a teenage girl from her home but it was the job she always told everybody she could do. She arrived and found a place to stay before sleeping the worst sleep she'd had in a long time. The next morning she woke to a cold shower and a really hot desert day. She found the girl she was suppossed to and did the slayer thing all day. Taught her who she was and even took her out on patrol a little earlier that night. This girl understood and coped pretty well. Buffy gave her the night to think about her options while the girl offered to show Buffy around the town. The slayer denied the offer and walked the new slayer in training home. She had now been wondering the strip for a while now trying to let the thoughts in her head dissappear into the bright lights and simplicity of Las vegas. It was almost two in the morning when Buffy decided to head back to the hotel room. She just wanted to plop down on her bed and hope that she tired herself out today so the possibility of sleep was still in the question.

When she walked into the hotel a farmiliar feeling rushed over her but she brushed it off as an old memory she was thinking of. She was proved wrong though when she went to go lie down on the bed. Her head landed on an envelope wrapped in red ribbon with her name on it written in Angel's handwriting. Despite the morbid memory of Angelus' pictures for calling cards she thought it was romantic. Slowly, not to wreck the ribbon she removed it before opening the envelope. The first piece of paper brought tears to her eyes as she sat staring at a beautifully sketched black and white picture of her hand and Angels wrapped together wearing the claddagh ring he had given her so many years ago. She leaned back on the pillows twirling the ring on her finger now and staring at the picture. Tears fell as she appreciated and adored the romantic and amazing gesture. It was when she dropped the envelope that she realized there was still another piece of paper inside of it. Slowly she slid it out, making sure not to smear the ink. this one had words instead of a picture, it read;

_Buffy,_

_Meet me at the circle fountain in front of the bellagio  
I'll wait forever_

_Your Angel_

Buffy held the note to her heart for a few seconds before standing and looking at herself in the mirror. When she stopped noticing herself she realized, he flew to vegas for her. This was something big and it didn't matter what she looked like, he loved her and she felt like tonight was finally the night he was ready to love her like she loved him. With that last happy thought she grabbed her purse and ran outside trying to find the this circle fountain he spoke of.

**-Later-**

Buffy had been out for almost 30 minutes and she was almost there. Her anxiety actually let the negative thought into her head though. Angel could just be here because she treated him like crap and he was making amends, he was always good at that. It was that thought that made her almost walk right past the fountain. She wouldn't have stopped if it weren't for a hand that suddenly wrapped around hers. She turned around quickly only to look directly into Angel's eyes.

She smiled with a tear in her eye while Angel admired her for a few minutes before remembering why he was there, "You don't know everything Buffy."

She was suddenly confused, "What?"

Angel tried to find a way to say all this without mentioning the note yet, "Everytime we see each other you tell me how I'm going to react, or how what I'm going to say to make you leave..."

"Angel..."

"You may have left Buffy, but I'm here now, in Las Vegas. You can't tell me you predicted this."

Buffy smiled, "I wished for this though."

Angel admired for a few seconds before taking both his hands and putting them each on the side of her head making it impossible for her to look away, "I came here because I have a few things to tell you." He paused for a few seconds just to stare at her before smiling and continuing, "I want to be with you more then anything in this world Buffy Summers, I can still head an evil law firm and love you at the same time, I'm not always going to be sure that us being together is the right thing but when I just look at you like I am now I know it's the right thing and most of all I want to take care of you forever, I always want to be there Buffy."

The familiarity of what he said slipped her mind for a few seconds and she didn't care because Angel then pulled her into one of the most passionate kisses those two ever shared. Niether wanted to let go ever and they may not have if Buffy hadn't remembered where she heard thos words before and pulled away quickly, "You read my note, how did you read my note?"

Angel stayed calm, "Xander stole it and gave it to me."

Buffy backed away a few steps, "So you're only here because I was willing to write out everything I needed you to know, you're not here because you want to be, you're here because you feel sorry for me."

Angel couldn't believe this, "I'm here because I love you, because you're my girl, always, because... I'm here in Las Vegas telling you how much I need you not because of a note but because I'm not afraid anymore. I've never been afraid of anything in my life and I'm sure as hell not going to let fear be the reason I let you slip away."

Buffy was so confused but she let him pull her closer to him. Buffy looked him in the eye, "So what happens now?"

Angel shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, "This is long over due, but I think you should come stay in L.A. with me. You still take all your trips, and you look for your slayers but when you come back to your home I want to be there."

Buffy couldn't believe this. Angel was standing not more then an inch away from her saying everything she needed to hear for a long time coming. "I've needed to hear this for so long Angel, I love you so much."

Another passionate kiss ensued as they both mutually attached thir lips together. Eventually Angel picked her up like a baby and turned in a few circles making sure never to lose contact with this woman that he loved too much. "I love you Buffy Summers, and that's enough this time."

**-Buffy's Room-**

They walked around Vegas for a while in a completely romantic silence until the rising sun threatened Buffy's lover. They stumbled into the room locked at the lips and stumbling over everything. It wasn't long before Buffy landed on the bed and Angel leaned over top of her. Buffy stared at him like it was a dream, "This is real Angel, tell me this is real."

Angel grabbed her hand wrapped in his and kissed the top of it by the ring, "This is real Buffy."

Angel then lent down to kiss her another time but defenitely not the last. She moved the picture he'd drawn her and the note before Angel whispered one more thing in her ear, "You're still my girl."

Buffy giggled a small giggle before bringing his head back to look him in the eyes, "Always." With that last word as a forever guarantee Angel turned off the lamp and enjoyed the first night of passion they'd had in a long time but defenitely not the last.

**_THE END!_**

_**A/N -** That's right, it's ended finally! I finished it last month but I kept changing stuff, like I had the cordy and angel convo written but I decided it was of no importance. Anyway, hope you liked it. It was a blast to write! Keep the Buffyverse alive!_


End file.
